Noites de Reis
by Persephone Vigee-Lebrun
Summary: A doce e ingênua Lady Isabella Swan não aceitava a visão sexista que a sociedade vitoriana mantinha. Mas com uma insana ideia, ela acabara encontrando a forma perfeita para saborear a liberdade q tanto queria. Só não contava com a participação de Lorde Edward Cullen, o irmão mais velho de sua adorável amiga Alice!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Derbyshire, Meados do século XIX, Era Vitoriana.

-Acredito que esta cor combine mais com você Bella! – Disse a garota enquanto mostrava um delicado recorte de seda verde para a amiga – Ressaltará a cor de sua pele...

-Pois eu duvido muito que algo fique bem neste cabalo de fogo! – Responde uma terceira garota de belos olhos azuis e que penteava de forma delicada seus sedosos cachos loiros – Mamãe e eu até hoje tentamos entender por que Bella nascera assim!

-Não seja tão rude Rosalie! Bella é sua irmã mais nova e você deveria ser mais gentil com ela!

-Tudo bem Alice... Já nem ouço mais os disparates de Rose! – Afirmou Bella tentando apaziguar a discussão.

Mesmo tendo apenas doze anos, ela sabia que jamais seria uma beldade como sua irmã, que tivera a sorte de herdar a beleza da mãe, Lady René Swan. Quem dera que ela tivesse cabelos loiros como os de Rose ou ate mesmo negros como os de Alice. Mas não! Ao invés disto, ela nascera com as enfadonhas madeixas castanhas que teimavam a ficar avermelhadas no sol, deixando claro sua ascensão escocesa.

-Eu jamais falo disparates! – disse Rose enquanto se levantava da penteadeira e parava de fitar seu próprio reflexo no espelho para encarar a irmã mais nova – Todos sabem que Bella não é lá essas coisas. Mamãe sempre diz isso, mas ela tem esperança de que o tempo faça milagres! – Ótimo, aquilo era demais para qualquer dama por mais preparada que fosse! Bella não suportaria ouvir se quer mais um absurdo de Rose.

-Que seja... – Disse ela levantando-se da cadeira e caminhando em direção a porta – Tomarei a liberdade de pegar um livro na biblioteca. Tudo bem pra você Alice?

-Claro, fique a vontade. Já lhe disse que pode ficar a vontade enquanto estiver em minha casa! – Com um terno sorriso, Bella saiu do quarto e agradeceu aos deuses por ter conseguido ficar um pouco sozinha.

Ela adorava a casa de Alice, pois a mansão Cullen era uma das mais antigas construções de Masen Park, além de ter os jardins mais esplendorosos da região. Em toda sua curta vida, gostaria de morar em uma casa como aquela, em algum lugar remoto e longe de toda a corrupção Londrina! Afinal, assim como seu pai, Bella admirava a tranquilidade dos campos de Darbyshire, diferente de mãe e de Rosalie, que viviam se queixando por não irem mais vezes a corte.

Ela teve de cruzar toda a ala leste ate finalmente chegar à biblioteca que era uma das mais completas da região, pois o Conde Carlisle Cullen, pai de Alice, era certamente um dos homens mais instruídos que ela já conhecera.

Bella sabia que deveria ler um dos romances que ficavam na prateleira reservada as damas, mas ela não estava com paciência para mais uma historia tórrida cheia de água com açúcar. Então, sorrateiramente, ela se dirigiu as estantes repletas de exemplares mais concisos e maduros que certamente falavam sobre filosofia e história da Grécia antiga. Adorava aquelas temáticas!

-Esta perdida senhorita Swan? – Indagou uma voz austera e firme atrás dela. Com o susto, Bella se virou repentinamente e deixou cair o exemplar de "O príncipe" que tinha em mãos. – Até onde eu saiba, a estante de livros para moças faca próxima a janela!

-Desculpe-me senhor. – Ela fez uma delicada reverencia ao notar que falava com o irmão mais velho de Alice, lorde Edward Cullen – Se soubesse que estava aqui, não teria vindo incomodar...

-Não se preocupe, não me incomoda em nada. Mas não respondeu a minha pergunta. – Ela sabia que podia mentir e dizer que se confundira de estante, mas não queria parecer tola.

-Estava procurando algo mais concreto para passar o tempo milorde. A mim não agradam os romances tórridos. – Ele estreitou os belos olhos verdes em sinal de admiração, e aquele singelo ato fez seu coração disparar.

Bella sempre achou o irmão de Alice um dos homens mais lindos que já vira, se bem que não foram muitos. Mesmo tendo pouco mais que vinte anos, seus ombros eram largos e imponentes, e os cabelos cor de bronze que lhe emolduravam o rosto lhe davam um ar mais serio, que era quebrado pela postura que assumia enquanto se reclinava na cadeira em que estava sentado.

-Não me pareça que Maquiavel seja leitura adequada para uma dama!

-Sei disto milorde, mas não posso evitar. Alem do mais, garanto-lhe que tenho permissão de meu pai para ler este tipo de livro.

-Lorde Charles me parece um homem bastante instruído, mas me surpreende que ele deixe sua filha mais nova dispor de padrões literários reservados à cavalheiros!

-Pois acho que tais restrições são em demasiado sexistas! – Disse ela indignada por ele estar menosprezando sua capacidade cognitiva.

-De forma alguma era minha intenção subestimar seu gênero minha cara. Só me surpreende que uma dama tão jovem como a senhorita tenha entendimento suficiente para compreender ideias tão revolucionarias.

-Pois pode ter certeza de que sou altamente capaz de compreender qualquer tipo de texto estando ele em latim ou francês! Na verdade, posso afirmar sem falsa modéstia de que consigo compreender determinadas ideias melhor do que certos cavalheiros!

-Não duvido disto milady! – Disse ele achando graça do ar ofensivo que aqueles grandes olhos castanhos tomavam. – Só acho que não deveria menosprezar tanto assim as atividades e leituras incumbidas a seu sexo.

-Não as menosprezo, apenas as acho enfadonhas. Jamais gostei de poesia ou de versos líricos. Papai sempre disse que eu teria dado um excelente varão, mas... – Quando se deu conta do absurdo que falou, sentiu suas bochechas corarem, o que pareceu deixar Lorde Edward maravilhado.

-Sim, provavelmente se a senhorita tivesse nascido homem teria sido um ótimo herdeiro. Mas seria lastimável privar nossa sociedade da dama formosa que um dia a senhorita virar a ser. – Ela ficou boquiaberta com o elogio.

-Não sou tola milorde. Sei perfeitamente bem que minha beleza não se encaixa aos padrões atuais...

-E quem lhe disse tamanho absurdo?

-Minha irmã Rosalie, minha mãe e todas as minhas amigas. Mas não preciso que ninguém me diga isto. Posso comprová-lo eu mesma ao olhar-me no espelho. Todavia a questão não é esta, estávamos falando sobre minha aptidão a ser um cavalheiro. – Replicou ela vendo que aquele assunto era menos constrangedor – Como lhe dizia, seria muito bem sucedida, e até posso arriscar que seria muito bonito.

-Algo me diz que existem mais motivos para milady achar que teria sido melhor se tivesse nascido homem.

-Bem... De fato não é exatamente devido a isto! Creio que o que mais me agrada nesta ideia é a liberdade. Qualquer um vê que os homens tem menos limitações que as mulheres.

-Verdade, realmente a temos! – Ela se alegrou ao ver que ele demonstrava verdadeiro interesse em sua opinião.

Era difícil encontrar alguém com que conversar sobre suas opiniões revolucionarias. Sua mãe se importava apenas em ensinar a Rosalie e a ela a serem mais delicadas e sociáveis, mas ela jamais se dera bem nestas matérias, pois não via utilidade para aquilo na vida no campo.

O único em sua casa que a ouvia era seu pai. Quando Lady René engravidara pela segunda vez, Lorde Charles tinha certeza de que desta gestação nasceria um varão, mas ao invés disto, veio ela, Isabella. Todavia, seu pai não a rejeitara como se era esperado devido sua decepção em relação ao sexo do bebe. Ao contrario, ele a fez sua favorita e a ensinara tudo o que sabia, enquanto que sua esposa se ocupava apenas em exibir a formosa filha mais velha que sempre fora sua preferida devido à eminente beleza que a precedia.

Mas na verdade, o verdadeiro motivo que fazia lady René menosprezar sua filha mais moça, era o fato desta parecer com o seu odioso marido! Não era segredo algum que o casal jamais se amou, pois o casamento havia sido de conveniência, e com o passar dos anos, lady René começou a desprezar o marido e tudo que a lembrava dele.

Com o tempo, Bella foi se acostumando aquele cenário. Mas as coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais difíceis nos últimos meses, desde que Lorde Charles adquiriu uma moléstia crônica que o impedia de passar mais de que uma hora por dia na companhia de sua adorável filha.

Devido a isto, Bella estava sentindo-se isolada e extremamente solitária. A mãe não conseguia trocar mais que dez palavras com ela sem que uma fosse ofensiva. E enquanto a Rosalie, não se davam muito bem devido suas diferenças de interesses, pois enquanto Bella se ocupava com leituras e montarias, Rose apenas pensava em fitas e vestidos. Bella era apenas um ano mais nova, mas mesmo assim, a diferença de personalidade entre ambas era maior do que as evidentes diferenças físicas. Apesar de tudo, ela gostava da irmã mais velha, pois Rose nem sempre era irritante como naquela manhã em que acordara de mau humor ao ver que suas regras haviam chegado.

Sendo assim, a Bella cabia passar os dias dando singelos passeios pelos arredores e ler até que a luz do dia se extinguisse. Isto claro, quando não iam para a casa de Alice, que ficava apenas a quinze minutos de carruagem da propriedade da família Swan.

Alice Cullen sempre fora uma boa amiga e seus familiares jamais a fizeram sentir-se deslocada. Mas sempre que se via na presença do estonteante herdeiro Cullen, Isabela sentia-se como um gatinho encurralado, pois jamais aprendera a ser coquete como sua mãe tentara ensiná-la.

-Menina Swan... – Disse uma criada que acabara de adentrar na biblioteca a trazendo de volta de seus devaneios – Lamento atrapalhar, mas a carruagem de seu pai já chegou e a senhorita vossa irmã já está aposta lhe esperando. – Bella apenas concordou com a cabeça enquanto via a criada sair novamente pela porta.

-Bem, creio que já é dada a hora de partir. – Ela disse com todo o decoro – Foi um prazer imenso conversar com o senhor! – E fez uma educada reverencia.

-O prazer foi todo meu, menina Swan. E por favor, sinta-se a vontade para sempre dispor de nossa biblioteca. Temos mais livros do que poderíamos ler em duas vidas, por isto creio que não haverá mal algum em dividi-los com a senhorita.

-Obrigada novamente milorde! – Ela já se preparava para sair quando ele a chamou novamente. Tentando não demonstrar a impaciência que sentia, Bella virou-se e o encarou. Edward havia se levantado para ir ate a estante onde pegou o velho exemplar de "o príncipe". O examinou com certa curiosidade e por fim, cruzou o salão indo até onde Bella estava parada.

-Pode levar este emprestado! E desfrute dele por quanto tempo quiser. – Ela pegou o livro e ao fazê-lo tocou de forma deliberada nas grandes mãos de Edward. Agora que ele estava de pé frente a frente com ela, deixava bastante evidente sua imponência e virilidade, mesmo ainda sendo muito jovem.

-É muito gentil comigo senhor! – Disse ela recolhendo o livro e o segurando contra o peito.

-Veja isto como um investimento! – Ele disse com um sorriso sedutor – Passo muitos meses retido nas aulas de Oxford, e quando volto para casa, desejo ter alguém instruído para poder trocar uma ou duas palavras que não se tratem de futilidades da corte ou de terríveis combinações de fitas das quais Alice insiste em me pedir opiniões.

-Não fale assim de sua irmã! Ela não é tão desagradável quanto o senhor faz parecer! – Ele não pode evitar dar uma gargalhada descontraída diante da lealdade da garota.

-Fala isso só por ela não ser sua irmã!

-Pois adoraria que ela o fosse e não me importaria em ter outra irmã bonita mesmo já sendo o suficiente ter uma irmã deslumbrante! – Ao perceber que falara demais, Bella acabou corando novamente e levando a mão aos lábios.

-Temo que devo discordar disso! Aos meus olhos, a senhorita parece bem mais interessante do que a senhorita Rosalie! – Ele achou graça na forma como ela balançou a cabeça demonstrando incredulidade e ao mesmo tempo fazendo os sedosos cabelos castanhos dançarem com leveza.

-O senhor é bastante cruel milorde. Agora devo ir, ou do contrário Rose irá me matar por tê-la feito esperar.

-Sim de acordo. – Ela se virou para partir mais ele a reteve novamente – E Bella, lembre-se "Todos veem o que pareces, mas poucos percebem o que és!" – Ela sorriu graciosamente e ergueu o livro que tinha em mãos.

-Nicolau Maquiavel! É uma de minhas citações favoritas... Bem, até mais milorde! – E ao dizer isto, Bella o deixou.

Ela tinha que admitir que aquela não fora uma conversa normal, mas a adorou em demasiado. Infelizmente não sabia quando poderia voltar a falar com ele, pois agora que as aulas em Oxford começaram, seria quase impossível se deleitar novamente com a companhia do galanteador Lorde Edward Cullen!

Quando finalmente chegou à carruagem, Rose já estava com uma das piores expressões de tédio em seu rosto.

-Por que demorou tanto? Você sabe que hoje desceram minhas regras e que fico estupidamente indisposta! – Grunhiu a loira.

-Indisposta e mal humorada! – Respondeu Bella enquanto recebia ajuda do cocheiro para subir e despedia-se de Alice que estava as observando da sacada de seu quarto – Se estava tão indisposta assim, não deveria ter vindo. Sabe muito bem que não é obrigada a sair de casa quando as regras descem!

-Você só fala assim porque jamais passou por isto! – Alfineta Rosalie que sabia o quanto irritava a irmã o fato de ainda não ter tido sua menarca – E alem disto, ficar presa em meu quarto em um dia tão lindo quanto este deve ser considerado um dos piores sacrilégios!

-Que seja! – Disse Bela enquanto abria o livro que lorde Edward a havia emprestado, para demonstrar a Rose que aquela conversa finalmente chegara ao fim.

Mas antes de começar a ler, ela olhou em direção a janela da biblioteca, onde certo rapaz podia ser viso redigindo algum documento ou carta. Automaticamente, Bela relembrou das últimas palavras dele, antes de deixá-la partir:

"Todos veem o que pareces, mas poucos percebem o que és!"


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Bella se revirava entre as enormes cobertas de sua cama. Olhou novamente para o relógio, constatando que era meia-noite e já fazia mais de uma hora que tentava dormir sem obter sucesso. Ela gostaria de ter ficado até o final do sarau, mas as leis da sociedade não lhe permitiam desfrutar de tal privilegio!

Quando seu pai faleceu, ela encontrava-se com dezessete anos, idade a qual sua irmã havia debutado, mas no caso de Bella, a celebração teve de esperar mais um ano devido ao luto. Por conta disto, ela teve de ficar retida em sua própria casa de campo na companhia de sua irritável mãe e de uma Rosalie um tanto rabugenta, pois estava perdendo todos os bailes da temporada.

Após este longo ano de luto, Bella finalmente fora apresentada a sociedade. Mas mesmo assim não podia aceitar ser cortejada por nenhum jovem, pois sua irmã mais velha ainda não havia casado.

Todavia, infelizmente, sua situação acabara de mudar, pois Rose tinha casado-se na primavera passada com o um fidalgo chamado Lorde Emmett McCarty, deixando o caminho livre para que Bella pudesse ser cortejada. Agora, que já contava com seus vinte anos, fora obrigada a passar a temporada inteira em Londres e tinha de suportar a pressão que sua mãe a fazia para que encontrasse um bom marido. Como se já não fosse o bastante, era obrigada a ir a eventos enfadonhos como bailes e suportar a companhia de rapazes repletos de opiniões machistas sobre as obrigações de uma boa esposa.

Só que naquela noite, Bella realmente se divertia em meio à cantoria do sarau, e acreditava que poderia passar a madrugada inteira debatendo com um velho senhor que tinha uma opinião peculiar sobre a sociedade francesa. Mas seus planos foram interrompidos, pois sua mãe sofreu uma repentina crise de enxaqueca e resolveu voltar para casa, e como Bella ainda era solteira, teve de acompanhá-la.

-Isto é ridículo! – Falou ela para si mesma e levantando-se da cama – Se eu fosse um homem ninguém teria me impedido de passar a noite inteira naquele sarau ou ate mesmo no mais baixo bordel de Londres!

Como não estava disposta a passar a madrugada andando de um lado para o outro em seu próprio quarto, que mais a lembrava uma gaiola, Bella resolveu ler um pouco na tentativa de conseguir conciliar o sono. Sua estante estava repleta dos mais variáveis textos, mas ela decidiu-se por uma antiga obra de Shakespeare que era sua favorita: "Noite de Reis".

Bella já havia lido aquela historia que falava sobre uma garota chamada Vaiola que se disfarçava como homem, para no final ficava com seu amado. Seria tão simples se as coisas pudessem ser assim... Foi então que a maldita ideia a assolou a mente.

Ela correu para um baú que ficava junto à cama, e retirou de dentro deste um punhado de roupas que pertenciam a seu primo mais jovem, e que prometera que as ajustariam para ele. Por sorte, seu primo era um rapaz bastante franzino, pois só tinha quinze anos e as roupas dele deveriam lhe servir perfeitamente bem. Também havia no baú dois pares de sapatos masculinos que o mesmo disse que lhes ficavam pequenos e a incumbiu de doá-los a caridade.

Bella vestiu o as calças pretas que ficaram um pouco folgadas, mas o cinto as fixou. Teve de enrolar faixas em seu busto, para não deixar que a delicada blusa de linho branco denunciasse seus fartos seios. Provavelmente, com o paletó preto por cima, ninguém notaria as curvas afeminadas de seu corpo. Por sorte, um dos pares de sapato a serviu perfeitamente bem, e ao se olhar no espelho Bella deixou-se sorrir com a transformação.

A única coisa que a desmascarava era a longa cabeleira castanha avermelhada que só poderia pertencer a uma dama. Foi então que ela lembrou-se da antiga peruca que Rosalie usara em um baile a fantasia, e que esquecera em seu quarto depois que se mudara. A peruca em questão era feita de longos cachos negros, mas isto não seria um problema para Bella que tinha uma aptidão nata para cortar cabelos. Ela não pôde fazer um corte muito curto, porque tinha que deixar algumas mechas na frente para que lhe cobrisse as sobrancelhas bem feitas, mas no final, julgou que ficara bom.

Sim! Estava parecendo um perfeito rapazote, e muito belo por sinal! Mas e agora? O que ela pretendia fazer com tais cartas em suas mangas? Sabia que tinha algum dinheiro guardado, mas teria coragem de sair escondida e viver uma noite de pura liberdade na pele de um homem? Não, provavelmente não! Afinal ela sempre fora uma covarde...

Sua mãe vivia dizendo que esse era um dos motivos pelos quais ela jamais arrumaria um marido, por que alem de não ser tão bela, ainda por cima era bastante retraída e recalcada. Teria sorte se encontrasse um homem que a aceitasse debaixo de seu teto e a impusesse seus deveres.

Seria realmente este seu futuro? Sair da prisão que era a sua casa para viver como cativa de um desconhecido? Não, ela não podia permitir que sua juventude fosse tragada assim! Ela seria livre, ao menos por uma noite! Com esta ideia em mente, Bella pegou algumas moedas que juntara com os anos e as guardou em seu bolso. Lembrou-se também dos óculos que seu pai usava para leitura cujas armações eram gigantescas e rústicas. Ela os tinha guardado como recordação e por sorte os óculos tinham lentes de gral baixíssimo de modo que ela poderia usá-los para ocultar os longos cílios.

Agora sim, estava pronta.

Lorde Edward Cullen finalmente regressara a Londres. Após passar alguns anos morando em Oxford devido às aulas da faculdade e posteriormente fazendo os negócios de sua família crescerem, ele deu-se ao privilegio de visitar a corte e aproveitar uma boa temporada em Londres.

-Ora, Ora se não é o Marquês Cullen que temos bem aqui! – Disse a familiar voz de Ben Stuart, um velho taberneiro que o saldava no bar – A que devo a honra de vossa presença milorde?

-Por favor Ben, não precisa ser tão formal comigo. – Respondeu ele enquanto sentava-se em um banco no balcão – Sempre me chamou de Edward e eu gostaria que continuasse assim!

-Bom, mas antes você era apenas o filho do Conde, e agora virou marquês por mérito próprio. Creio que deveria ser um pouco mais respeitoso, não?

-De modo algum meu caro! E trate de me servir uma boa dose do mais forte uísque que tiver. Acabei de chegar em Londres e um pouco de álcool facilitaria as coisas. – Enquanto o velho preparava o tão esperado drink, Edward se pôs a observar o antro em busca de velhos conhecidos.

-Aqui esta sua bebida, milorde!

-E como vão as apostas, Ben? – Indagou ele enquanto experimentava o uísque e relaxava um pouco.

-Porque não vê o senhor mesmo? Garanto-lhe que há algo estranho acontecendo. Agora a pouco, vi sir Marcus praguejando por que aparentemente um rapazote o tirou até o último xelim na mesa de poker!

-Verdade? Acho difícil, sir Marcus costumava ter um ótimo blefe!

-Pois juru por deus que foi exatamente isto que aconteceu. E ele parecia bastante furioso por que o rapaz nem deve ter seus dezoito anos e o venceu em todas as rodadas!

-Bem, pois veremos se ele é mesmo tão bom assim. – Disse Edward enquanto se levantava e ia em direção à mesa de poker que já estava completa.

Em um dos lugares ele avistou o referido rapaz. Pelos deuses! Era realmente muito jovem, e o rosto se quer tinha pelos! Os ombros estreitos pareciam ainda menores quando ele juntava as mãos para analisar as cartas e o nariz delicado parecia extremamente andrógeno. Os óculos que o garoto usava eram muito grandes para o seu rosto oval o que ajudava a fazê-lo parecer ainda mais infantil devido aos cachos bagunçados que cobriam sua cabeça.

De repente o marquês se deu conta de que conhecia aquele rapaz. Sempre se orgulhava de ser um bom fisionomista, e tinha certeza de que já vira os traços delicados daquele garoto.

Foi então que o rapazote fez algo que o desmascarou! O franzino garoto, deliberadamente mordeu o lábio inferior, deixando sua carnuda e rubra boca com um aspecto efeminado, e logo após, tocara no anglo dos lábios com o polegar direito de forma pensativa. Em toda a sua vida, Edward só vira uma pessoa que fazia aquele gesto tentador quando estava pensando, e definitivamente, aquela pessoa não deveria estar naquela taberna ainda mais naquela hora da madrugada!

-Venci de novo! – Bella não pôde deixar de sorrir após expor as suas cartas na mesa e constatar que eram as melhores da rodada. Em menos de duas horas ela havia praticamente triplicado suas economias! E tudo isto graças a seu finado pai que lhe ensinou a blefar como ninguém!

-Impossível! – Gritou um dos grandalhões com quem jogava. Era obvio que ele havia bebido de mais e por isto se exaltava facilmente – Você só pode está trapaceando, seu moleque! – De forma repentina, o homem corpulento levantou-se derrubando a própria cadeira no chão antes de segurar no colarinho da blusa que Bella usava e a erguer como se fosse feita de papel. – Vou lhe da uma surra que vai te ensinar a nunca mais me roubar, seu moleque!

-Pois eu não faria isto se fosse você! – Disse uma voz que, apesar de tantos anos sem ouvi-la, Bella não tardara em reconhecer. Bem ali, parado próximo a ela estava o Marquês de Cullen!

Mesmo estando apavorada pelo aperto sufocante que o seu agressor lhe exercia, Bella acabou ficando boquiaberta ao admirar o homem mais lindo que já vira na vida. Lorde Edward mudara bastante desde aquele fatídico dia em que conversaram deliberadamente na biblioteca de sua casa de campo. Agora, ele era um homem formado com seus vinte e oito anos. Os ombros largos lhe davam um aspecto deslumbrante e contrastavam bastante com sua altura que superava a maioria dos homens de sua época, e o rosto de feições fortes faria qualquer dama perder a compostura.

Mas com certeza, o que mais encantava Bella eram os vigorosos olhos verdes emoldurados por cílios cor de bronze, assim como seus cabelos. Isto quebrava um pouco o ar maduro de seus traços que era extremamente másculo graças ao queixo forte e a boca pecaminosamente tentadora.

-Marquês Cullen! – Exclamou o grandalhão a soltando, o que fez com que Bella caísse no chão como um fantoche. – Não sabia que estava na cidade.

-Cheguei há dois dias, para aproveitar a temporada. – O coração da garota deu um pulo no peito. Desde que fora morar em Oxford, Edward não passava mais que uma semana na em Park Masen durante as férias de verão, que infelizmente Bella passava na Irlanda, junto com a avó. Se muito o vira nesses últimos oito anos, foram três ou quatro vezes, sendo que a última vez fora no enterro de Lorde Charles.

-Alegro-me em saber disto, mas ainda não entendo porque o senhor me impede de acertar as contas com este trapaceiro.

-Acontece meu caro, que este garoto é meu protegido! – Disse Edward enquanto caminhava até ela e a ajudava a levantar-se. Porque será que a estava defendendo? Ele não poderia reconhecê-la vestida daquele jeito, sem falar que ela mudara bastante nos últimos anos. – E prometi a sua mãe que o levaria a salvo para casa.

-Bem, se é assim como diz...

-Sim, é exatamente assim. E agora, se me der licença, tenho que cumprir minhas obrigações para com a família deste jovem. – E com um educado aceno de cabeça, Edward a segurou pelo braço e a conduziu para fora da taberna.

-Obrigado pela ajuda milorde. – Disse Bella tentado disfarçar a voz – Mas já posso prosseguir sozinho.

-De modo algum meu rapaz. Disse que o levaria para casa e assim o farei. Jamais falto com a minha palavra. – E falando isto, ele abriu a porta de sua carruagem que já os aguardavam – Diga-me, onde quer que eu o deixe? – Bella pensou um pouco e decidiu que seria melhor se ele a deixa-se em alguma rua movimentada, onde facilmente conseguiria um coche de aluguel para voltar a sua casa antes do amanhecer.

-Pode deixar-me perto da capela de São Cristovam. De lá seguirei a pé.

-Como queira. – Ela esperou que ele a ajudasse a subir no veículo, mas logo lembrou-se de que era um "homem" e adiantou-se a subir nos degraus enquanto ele falava algo com o cocheiro. – Então meu bom rapaz, posso saber com quem tenho a honra de falar? – Ela esperou que ele se sentasse no banco a sua frente para responder enquanto o veículo começava a se movimentar.

-Meu nome é... Sebastian! – Disse Bella ao lembrar-se do irmão de Vaiola em "Noite de reis".

-Sebastian do que? – Raios, que sobrenome ela poderia da? Seria melhor um que não fosse comum na Inglaterra. Talvez um francês... Sim, ela usaria o sobrenome de seu filosofo favorito!

-Rousseau milorde, meu nome é Sebastian Rousseau!

-Veio da França?

-Não, mas meus avos paternos vieram.

-E o que um rapaz tão jovem fazia em uma taberna no coração de Londres?

-Vim tentar a sorte. Meu pai teve de voltar à França por que sua tia esta muito doente, e me deixou encarregado de seus negócios. – Agradeceu aos céus por ter lido todas aquelas historias que facilitaram sua imaginação fértil.

-E será que posso saber do que se tratam exatamente os negócios de seu pai? – Ótimo, ele tinha que ser tão curioso assim?

-Ele... Vende tabaco! Por isto estou bastante familiarizado com ambientes como este.

-Posso imaginar que sim meu caro, mas sinto-me na obrigação de alertá-lo com o mal que o jogo pode trazer. Vi que tem um ótimo blefe, mas nem sempre isto é o suficiente. Você viu o que teria acontecido se eu não o tivesse salvado não é?

-Sim milorde, e garanto-lhe que pretendo ser mais cauteloso na próxima vez.

-Seria melhor que não houvesse uma "próxima vez"! – Sim, ele tinha razão. Mas ela acabara de sentir o doce gosto da liberdade, pela primeira vez em sua enfadonha vida de privações. E não poderia garantir de que não faria isto de novo. Ainda havia tantas coisas para se fazer... Beber, fumar, andar pelas ruas escuras... Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, pois a carruagem parou antes do previsto. – Bem, acho que chegamos a seu destino meu rapaz! – Disse o marquês abrindo a porta para que ela descesse.

-Mas... – Ao pisar na calçada, Bella percebeu onde estava! Bem a sua frente podia ver a mansão Swan com seu esplendoroso jardim. Maldição, ele havia a reconhecido! – Como você...

-Não se preocupe minha cara, seu segredo estará bem seguro comigo. – Ele deu um sedutor sorriso que a fez corar – Mas me sentiria mais tranquilo se a senhorita me prometesse que não usaria este disfarce outra vez, por melhor que seja!

-Creio que não posso prometer algo que não cumprirei milorde. Acho que o senhor recorda-se da conversa que tivemos há anos atrás...

-Sim, lembro-me muito bem o que a senhorita disse a despeito da liberdade dos homens.

-Exatamente. E agora que a conheço, temo que seja difícil esquecê-la! E creio que estarei segura enquanto for Sebastian! Aliais, como me reconheceu?

-"Todos veem o que pareces, mas poucos percebem o que és!" – Ela abriu os olhos com surpresa por ele ter lembrado do que a disse a tantos anos, e isso o fez rir – Agora, tenho que ir milady. Ficará segura?

-Sim, posso perfeitamente voltar para meu quarto senhor. Obrigada! – Ele beijou sua mão com galanteio e pediu para que o cocheiro prosseguisse viagem.

Aquela certamente foi à noite mais empolgante que Bella tivera em sua vida, mas não era hora de ficar parada na calçada com cara de tola. Rapidamente ela se pôs a passar pela cerca viva como fizera há horas atrás e de forma sorrateira, chegou até a janela de seu quarto que ficava no primeiro andar.

Para alcançá-la, Bella teve de subir pelo enorme carvalho que ficava próximo. Não foi nada difícil, visto que passara a infância escalando árvores com seu pai nos campos de Darbeshire. Por fim, passou pela janela e quando encontrou-se na segurança de seu quarto, se despiu e tornou a esconder as roupas de "Sebastian".

Já passavam das três da manhã, e ela gostaria de dormir um pouco antes de ter de aturar o extremo mau humor de sua mãe no desjejum. Antes de se deitar, ela rezou a antiga oração que seu pai a tinha ensinado, na qual pedia aos santos para que sonhasse com os anjos. Mas Bella sabia que isto não aconteceria, pois naquela noite, sua mente estaria inebriada pela imagem sedutora de Lorde Edward Cullen!

* * *

><p><strong>É isso ai pessoal...<strong>

**A história já está toda pronta, mas vou postando aos pucos oks?**

**;***


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Edward odiava ter que ir a piqueniques como aquele por acreditar que era uma terrível perda de tempo. Mas ele tinha prometido a Alice que a acompanharia, afinal, já tinha negligenciado suas obrigações de irmão mais velho a por tempo suficiente.

-Oh meu Deus Edward! – Exclamou Alice ao seu lado – Ali esta Bella ao lado de Lady Jessica Stanley! – Ele acompanhou o olhar da irmã e encontrou as referidas damas. Mas o marquês se quer olhou para Lady Stanley, pois estava encantadoramente impressionado com a dramática mudança de vestiário de Lady Swan.

A jovem Isabella usava um delicado vestido em tons de coral, que a deixava simplesmente adorável em contraste com a pele clara e os cabelos que graças aos raios de sol estavam no mais encantador tom avermelhado. O chapéu que usava para se proteger do sol possuía fitas brancas, que combinavam perfeitamente com as luvas de seda.

-Temos de ir lá ajudar Bella! – Decide Alice arrastando Edward em direção as moças – Jessica a odeia e provavelmente deve estar a incomodando.

-Mas por que Lady Stanley a odeia? E não acho que a senhorita Swan esteja incomodada com a presença dela!

-Acontece que Bella é uma dama, e possui uma paciência dos deuses para lidar com pessoas tolas! E Jessica a odeia porque Lorde Mike Newton está enamorado por Bella, e a senhorita Stanley tem uma queda por ele! – Alice da um amigável sorriso quando vê que esta perigosamente próxima das duas. – Ola meninas! Como vão?

-Alice! Que bom ver-la! – Exclama Isabella ao notar que a amiga vinha a seu socorro. Já não suportava mais o terrível monologo que Jessica a submetia.

-Boa tarde senhoritas! – Bella sente um arrepio ao ouvir a voz de Edward. Só agora ela o notara e não pode deixar de reparar o quão ele estava elegante em seu terno cinza. Foi então que lembrou-se da última vez que o vira. Já havia passado uma semana desde aquele incidente na taberna, mas as lembranças daquela noite ainda estavam frescas em sua mente.

-Boa tarde milorde! – Responde Jessica de forma coquete enquanto recebe um galante beijo do referido cavalheiro em sua mão. Em seguida, o marquês Cullen repetiu o ato com Bella, que mesmo estando de luvas, sentiu a mão queimar diante do toque dos sedutores lábios de Edward.

-Você esta divina com este vestido Bella! – A voz de Alice a trás de volta de seus devaneios – Este bordado em suas mangas é realmente incrível!

-Obrigada, fui eu mesma que os fiz. Se quiser, posso fazer o mesmo em um de seus vestidos!

-Promessa é divida querida! E este tom de coral é magnífico.

-Sim, tem razão. – Concorda Jessica – Mas eu estava justamente dizendo a Bella que ela deveria evitar os tons de rosa, pêssego e coral, pois ressaltam a cor rubra de seus cabelos! E nós sabemos muito bem que os rapazes não se sentem tão atraídos por madeixas ruivas.

-Não sei muito sobre a preferência masculina minha cara, mas por sorte, temos um espécime bem aqui entre nós. O que nos diz Edward?

-Acho que a senhorita Swan fica bem de qualquer jeito! – Ele lhe lançou um olhar galante, o que a fez hiperventilar – E na minha opinião, cabelos avermelhados são adoráveis e... Extremamente exóticos! – Bella não achava que poderia corar mais do que já estava. Definitivamente Edward Cullen era o homem mais incrível e cruel que já vira na vida.

-Oh vejam, Lorde Newton e o General Whitlock esta vindo em nossa direção! – Falou Jessica visivelmente animada. Bella não pode evitar dar um olhar significativo a Alice, pois sabia que a amiga tinha uma queda pelo General Jasper Whitlock. Mas infelizmente para ela, teria de suportar a presença de Mike Newton, que apenas sabia falar das enfadonhas qualidades de uma esposa.

-Boa tarde a todos. – Falou Mike com todo decoro.

-Boa tarde milorde! – Respondeu Jessica de forma extremamente insinuante – Não acha que está uma tarde adorável?

-Sim, mas ficou ainda melhor agora que as encontrei. Estou indo dar uma volta no lago, e pensei que a senhorita Swan poderia me acompanhar! – Ótimo, era todo o que ela mais queria: passear por incontáveis minutos com um dos homens com o maior ego que conhecia! Talvez ela pudesse afogá-lo no lago em um momento de distração...

-Lamento Lorde Newton, - Intervém Edward, o que a deixa confusa – Mas Lady Swan já tinha me prometido a honraria de acompanhá-la não é? – Bella ficou sem palavras por alguns instantes. Porque ele estava fazendo isto?

-Ah, sim! Lamento Senhor Newton, mas de fato eu tinha prometido ao Lorde Cullen que o acompanharia.

-Mas pensei que o marquês iria acompanhar a sua irmã...

-Tenho certeza de que Alice ira preferir mil vezes a companhia do General Whitlock!

-Seria um prazer desfrutar da presença de Lady Cullen! – Respondeu Jasper de forma casual o que fez Alice ficar sem graça. Todos sabiam que lorde Whitlock era um homem conciso e que falava apenas quando necessário. Provavelmente isto se dera ao fato de ter passado um ano intero no exercito e vivido as mais terríveis e brutais tragédias com apenas vinte e nove anos. E como se não fosse o bastante, agora tinha que suportar Mike, que vivia em seu encalce por que sabia que onde estivesse Jasper, estaria Alice, e onde estivesse Alice, estaria Bella!

-Bem, então acho que estamos acertados! – Disse o marquês enquanto oferecia o braço a Bella – Acredito que a senhorita Stanley adoraria acompanhá-lo lorde Newton!

-Oh, sim, seria um prazer! – Responde Jessica agarrando-se ao braço de Mike. Os casais começaram então a pacata caminhada em fila indiana, que era encabeçada por Lady Cullen e o General Whitlock , sendo seguidos de perto pela senhorita Stanley e Lorde Newton, e por fim, vinham o Marquês Cullen junto de Lady Swan. O silencio entre estes últimos estava ficando constrangedor, por isto a jovem resolveu começar um tórrido diálogo.

-Obrigada por ter-me defendido a pouco a despeito das alfinetadas de Jessica em relação à cor de meu vestido. Foi uma grande gentileza de sua parte milorde.

-Garanto-lhe que não fora nenhum incomodo milady. – Respondeu ele com voz aveludada – E se me permite afirmar, apenas falei a obvia verdade, visto que a senhorita fica bem com qualquer cor... Se bem que prefiro este tom coral ao negro! – Bella percebeu automaticamente que ele se referia ao terno preto que ela vestira na noite da taverna.

-Bem, pois da próxima vez tentarei usar algo azul-marinho ou quem sabe até mesmo riscas giz! – Ela não pode evitar sorrir mediante a obvia reprovação no olhar de Lorde Cullen. Mas de repente, o rosto do marquês adquiriu uma expressão mais brincalhona antes que ele tornasse a dirigir-lhe a palavra.

-Falando nisto, da última vez que a vi, não me lembro de seu busto ser tão... Gracioso!

-Oras, como ousa dizer tamanho disparate? – Indaga ela corando ao notar que ele fitava seu singelo decote.

-Apenas estou curioso milady. Gostaria de saber como fez para esconder-los... – Ela bem que gostaria de arrancar aquele sorriso maroto que o marquês trazia nos lábios.

-Eu usei faixas para comprimi-los, deixando apertado no busto e mais folgado na cintura para dificultar a percepção de minha silhueta. Mas acho que o terno ajudara bastante.

-Deve ter sido muito incomodo, pois suponho que não deve ser nem um pouco confortável ter o busto comprimido, ainda mais quando se têm seios tão maravilhosamente fartos!

-Milorde! – Exclamou ela exasperada diante de um comentário tão inapropriado – Devo lembrá-lo que sou amiga intima de sua irmã e que não fica bem fazer tais comentários a despeito da anatomia de uma dama!

-De fato as leis da sociedade preconizam que tal atitude de um cavalheiro é inaceitável. Mas pensei que Sebastian não se incomodaria de ouvir tais comentários.

-Sim, mas quem esta agora ao seu lado é Lady Isabella Marie Swan e não Sebastian Rousseau!

-Bem, pois diga-me quando poderei encontrá-lo para que possamos falar de forma menos decorosa.

-Se o fizer, dar-me-á sua palavra de que não tentará impedi-lo de aproveitar mais uma noite de aventuras na madrugada de Londres? – O marquês pareceu pensar por um instante antes de concordar com um rápido aceno de cabeça – Pois bem, acredito que milorde esta ciente de que passarei o próximo fim de semana na mansão Cullen, para comemorar o aniversário de Alice.

-Oh sim, minha adorável irmã não para de falar o quanto será maravilhoso ter-la em nossa casa!

-Pois bem, após o jantar de comemoração, pretendo me recolher no quarto de hospedes, e quando todos estiverem dormindo, sairei sorrateiramente, pegarei uma carruagem de aluguel, e irei ao bordel Nefertiti! – ele pareceu surpreso com a revelação.

-O que a senhorita pensa fazer em um bordel?

-Nada de mais... Apenas quero saber o que há lá para chamar tanto a atenção dos homens. – Bella olhou para frente e viu que infelizmente sua tórrida caminhada havia chegado ao fim. – Então milorde, Sebastian poderá contar com vossa discrição?

-Sim senhorita Swan. – Virando-se para encará-la quando já estavam extremamente próximo dos outros casais para serem ouvidos, o marquês lhe lançou um sorriso maroto – Como lhes dizia, é um pecado esconder seus belos cabelos com este chapéu!

-O que? – Ela ficou confusa com a repentina mudança de assunto, mas logo entendeu que ele estava tentando provocar lorde Newton, que os observava – Ah sim, mas tenho que usá-lo se não o sol me deixará com sardas! Graças a minha ascensão irlandesa sou mais propensa a lesões solares!

-Pois apenas serviria para deixar-la ainda mais encantadora! – De forma inusitada, Lorde Cullen ergueu uma dos braços e deliberadamente acariciou o rosto de Bella com as costas de sua mão, o que a fez sentir como se uma corrente elétrica a percorresse – Suas bochechas ficariam graciosas de qualquer jeito. Agora, se me da licença, tenho que levar minha irmã de volta a mansão Cullen, pois ainda terá um baile para ir hoje à noite. – Com um beijo galante em sua mão e um olhar cúmplice, o marquês se despediu dela e partiu ao lado de Alice, que era toda suspiros para Jasper.

Infelizmente, Edward tivera de passar o resto da semana em Oxford resolvendo alguns problemas com certas escritoras. Mas quando o sábado finalmente chegara, ele voltou para Londres e chegou a tempo de participar do jantar em comemoração do aniversario de Alice. Como já era esperado, lady Swan estava hospedada na mansão Cullen, mas eles trocaram apenas algumas frases cordiais durante todo o jantar.

Todavia, Edward não pode deixar de reparar na eminente beleza daquela jovem de cintura fina e estatura mediana. Os belos olhos castanhos de lady Swan transbordavam a inteligência e sagacidade daquela garota tão jovem e que desde sempre lhe chamou a atenção, mesmo não tendo as atribuições tradicionais de uma beldade.

-Posso lhe oferecer mais um pouco de vinho milorde? – Perguntou uma cortesã o que fez com que Edward voltasse ao presente.

-Não obrigado, já estou de partida. – Ele respondeu e riu do ar decepcionado que a mulher assumiu ao constatar que não o teria em sua cama naquela noite. O bordel Nefertiti era um dos mais bem freqüentados de Londres, pois tinha as mais belas cortesãs da Inglaterra. O que Isabella estava esperando ver naquele antro?

Com o canto dos olhos, Edward podia ver-la, obviamente fantasiada de Sebastian, com um modesto terno azul-marinho e a desgrenhada peruca negra acompanhada dos grandes óculos. Durante toda a noite, ele vigiou lady Swan para certificar-se que a garota não se meteria em problemas. Perguntava-se o do por que estar seguindo-a, mas não encontrava resposta plausível. Certamente por que era engraçado ver uma dama disfarçada de homem.

Fora hilário ver como algumas das cortesãs se insinuavam para Bella, que as dedicava um pouco de atenção com um sincero interesse nos olhos. Mas, para a decepção de todas as garotas, o "rapaz" parecia interessado apenas em conversar e dançar.

E certamente, o auge da noite foi ver como Bella se engasgava ao fumar o que parecia ser seu primeiro cigarro. Claro que com o tempo ela foi se acostumando com a fumaça e passava a adotar uma postura galante ao segurar o cigarro, mas era evidente que não gostara nem um pouco de fumar.

Todavia, já estava na hora de levar-la de volta para casa. Com este ideal em mente, Edward levantou-se, pagou sua conta no bar e foi buscar-la.

-Sebastian! – Disse ele quando já estava perto o suficiente para que sua voz não fosse abafada pela música – Que bom revê-lo meu rapaz!

-Lorde Cullen! – Respondeu ele interrompendo o dialogo que mantinha com uma garota bastante jovem. Os dois apertaram as mãos como todo bom cavalheiro e Edward não pode deixar de notar como ela tinha um aperto firme.

-Infelizmente já estou de partida meu jovem, e gostaria de saber se não gostaria de uma carona!

-Oh, seria ótimo! Foi um prazer conhecer-la Miranda. – Disse ela dando um singelo beijo na mão da cortesã – Espero ver-la em breve. Então milorde, podemos ir? – Edward assentiu com a cabeça e a guiou pela multidão até o lado de fora do bordel onde sua carruagem os esperava.

-Então Sebastian, o que achou de sua segunda noitada? – Perguntou ao rapazote quando finalmente encontravam-se dentro do confortável veiculo em movimento.

-Maravilhosa milorde! Fiz varias amigas que me sussurraram coisas que jamais sonhei que existissem, e sinceramente, ainda não acredito na metade destas. E aquele show que elas deram... Como se chama mesmo?

-Cancan! – Respondeu Edward – Chama-se cancan.

-Isto, cancan! É realmente fabuloso! Acredite ou não, mas graças a esta dança pude ver pela primeira vez as pernas de uma mulher que não fossem as minhas próprias! E aqueles decotes? Por Deus, creio que jamais terei coragem de usar algo tão provocante!

-Pois é uma lastima... Acredito que a senhorita ficaria encantadora usando algo um pouco mais revelador do que aqueles recatados vestidos que costuma vestir! – O jovem "rapaz" corou mediante ao comentário descarado, o que fez o marquês rir – Oras minha cara, pensei que teria a liberdade de falar o que quisesse na presença de Sebastian.

-Sim, é verdade! – Respondeu ela erguendo o queixo de forma austera – Quando sou Sebastian disponho de liberdade para falar, fazer e ouvir o que quiser!

-Exatamente! Por isto espero que a senhorita não sinta-se acuada se eu fizer mais algum comentário pertinente a seu despeito.

-Provavelmente não... Mas levando-se em conta de que não há muito do que se comentar a despeito de minha aparência singela...

-Aparência singela? – Indaga ele impressionado com a falta de alto estima de sua acompanhante – Garanto-lhe que não há nada de singelo na senhorita.

-Ora, não me venha com galanteios Lorde Cullen! Sei perfeitamente bem que não possuo nenhum dos atributos exigidos para ser considerada uma beldade!

-Pois garanto-lhe que a maioria dos homens preferem exóticos cabelos avermelhados e imponentes olhos castanhos do que angelicais cachos loiros e delicados olhos azuis. Na verdade, garanto-lhe que metade dos cavalheiros daquele piquenique em que formos nesta semana tinham pensamentos libidinosos quando a olhavam!

-O pastor de minha comunidade sempre disse que cabelos vermelhos atraiam o ardor do pecado... – Revelou ela mais para si mesma do que para ele – Mas eu não faço questão de nenhum desses pensamentos meu senhor! Pois sei que do desejo de um homem por uma mulher, só pode trazer dor a esta última! – Aquele comentário o pegou de surpresa. Afinal, o que a jovem e inexperiente senhorita Swan sabia sobre desejos carnais?

-Milady fala como se já tivesse conhecimento deste mal...

-Não na pratica, mas minha mãe já me instruíra sobre este assunto. E é por isto que dei vida a Sebastian, por que na condição de mulher serei sempre prisioneira. Prisioneira de minha mãe, prisioneira de meu marido, prisioneira de meus filhos, prisioneira da sociedade!

-E se eu disse que o prazer pode ser libertador? – A forma como ela abriu a boca carnuda e rosada o deixou fascinado.

-Não seria verdade milorde! Pois ambos sabemos muito bem que o prazer apenas nos aprisiona mais ainda.

-Isto é verdade minha cara, mas se tivermos de nos privar de todos os prazeres, acabaremos por morrer, pois acredito que nossa frágil existência depende unicamente de saciar desejos primitivos como o de comer ou... O de perpetuar a espécie!

-Sendo assim, sou obrigada a admitir que a única forma de se ser totalmente livre, é estando-se morto! – E na hora em que verbalizava aquela conclusão, a carruagem parou, mostrando que finalmente chegaram à mansão Cullen e que era dada hora de se por um ponto final naquela bizarra conversa.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais um capítulo pra vcs...<strong>

**Mas kd as Reviews?**

**;***


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

A manhã de domingo começara extremamente nublada, o que não impediu a rotineira ida à igreja para o sermão dominical. Todavia, para a irritação de Bella e Alice, os planos para a tarde foram cancelados devido à tempestade de verão que assolou toda a cidade de Londres.

Para matar o tempo, as duas jovens damas se limitaram a atividades recatadas como bordar, tocar piano e até mesmo jogar xadrez. Com a chegada da noite, o jantar fora servido e logo após, a família Cullen se reuniu na sala principal para triviais conversas e mexericos, menos é claro, Lorde Edward, que jantou em seu escritório, pois estava muito ocupado revisando documentos.

Infelizmente, a chuva não deu trégua se quer um instante, e quando o relógio marcou às dez horas, Bella e Alice resolveram se recolher em seus respectivos quartos. Entretanto, a senhorita Swan não se achava cansada o suficiente para dormir, e depois de revirar-se de todas as formas possíveis em sua cama, decidiu ir até a biblioteca da mansão Cullen para pegar algum livro que a ajudasse a conciliar o sono.

Usando um simples roupão por cima da camisola de algodão branca, Bella desceu as escadas usufruindo apenas da luz de uma singela vela para iluminar o caminho. Como as horas já eram avançadas todos os criados já tinham se recolhido, e encarar os corredores vazios da antiga casa que deveria ter mais que duzentos anos seria assustador para qualquer dama, menos para ela é claro.

Quando finalmente chegou a seu destino, Bella se dirigiu a seção de livros sobre política, e deslizou delicadamente os finos dedos sobre os inúmeros títulos que lá existiam. Estava tentada a retirar um antigo texto de Platão que encontrava-se no alto da estante, quando fora inusitadamente interrompida.

-Perdida senhorita Swan? – Ela não pode evitar se sobressaltar ao ouvir aquela voz. Bem atrás de si, estava Lorde Edward Cullen sentado em um divã ao canto – Até onde eu saiba, a estante de livros para damas fica um pouco mais a diante. – Bella não pode evitar rir descontraída ao ver que ele ainda lembrava-se da tórrida conversa que tiveram há oito anos atrás, o que a impôs uma estranha sensação de déjà vu.

-Pensei que milorde estaria em seu escritório... Foi frustrante não contar com vossa presença no jantar.

-Não estava com o humor muito bom para reuniões familiares. – Disse ele percorrendo-a com um olhar que a fez sentir-se nua uma vez que usava trajes tão reveladores – Tive uma longa conversa com meu pai e acabei precisando de umas horas sozinho para refletir. – Ela podia apostar que aquela conversa deveria ser sobre a herança dos Cullens.

Conde Carlisle Cullen era um homem extremamente rico e dono de terras inestimáveis que estavam em sua família a gerações. Mas infelizmente, Lady Esme Cullen pôde-lhe dar apenas um herdeiro varão, o que não seria nenhum problema, se Edward não estivesse tão próximo dos trinta anos sem se quer falar uma única vez em casamento.

Bella soube, através de Alice, que o pai de Edward fizera um testamento relativamente excêntrico. Teoricamente, se o Conde Carlisle falecesse antes que o filho tenha lhe dado ao menos um neto, toda a fortuna e terras dos Cullens passaria a seu sobrinho em segundo grau, Lauren, que era filho de Lorde James e Lady Victoria. Mas todos sabiam que Lauren era um jogador compulsivo, e nada o impediria de perder a fortuna dos Cullens em um único dia numa mesa de pôquer.

Desta forma, era obvio que Edward estava em maus lençóis, por que para um libertino como ele, casar-se era o mesmo que ser condenado à guilhotina.

-Bem, acho que seria melhor voltar ao meu quarto... – Disse Bella extremamente constrangida devido ao fato de que usava apenas o roupão por cima da camisola o que a fez ruborizar – Não deve ser apropriado para uma dama conversar sozinha com um cavalheiro a essas horas da noite.

-Oras, ontem à noite estivemos a sós em minha carruagem e pelo que me recordo, a senhorita não pareceu se incomodara nem um pouco. – Ela hiperventilou diante do sorriso galanteador que ele a ofereceu. Por todos os santos, deveria ser considerado um crime hediondo ser tão sedutor assim!

-Sim, mas... Ontem eu era Sebastian Rousseau e não Isabella Swan.

-De fato. Aliais, gostaria de ter a honra de saber quando o jovem Sebastian sairá para mais uma noitada.

-Seu interesse pelo pupilo em questão me surpreende em demasiado milorde. Não consigo compreender o porquê do maior conquistador de Londres perder seu valioso tempo com uma atividade tão enfadonha!

-Ora, ora minha cara, posso saber como soubestes de minha reputação de conquistador? – Indagou ele fazendo carade ofendido que logo se dispersara com o sorriso divertido que a preconizou.

-As varias amigas que fiz ontem no bordel me falaram do quanto estavam espantadas em ter-lo naquele antro, uma vez que o senhor possui atributos de sobra para não ter de pagar pelos favores que aquelas mulheres ofereciam!

-Bem, devo admitir que de fato jamais tive necessidade de pagar para ter uma mulher em minha cama! – Ele não pode evitar sentir-se satisfeito ao constatar que ela corava novamente – Mas respondendo a sua primeira pergunta, gosto de acompanhar o jovem Sebastian por achar-lo bastante divertido.

-Então está se divertido à custas dele?

-Oh, não! De forma alguma diria tamanha blasfêmia senhorita Swan. O que quero dizer é que estou me divertindo com ele, e não a custas dele; e creio que há uma grande diferença entre estas duas coisas. Sinceramente, é muito interessante ver a forma como o jovem Sebastian se comporta toda vez que faz uma nova descoberta. Faz-me lembrar de mim mesmo quando ainda não passava de um inocente rapazote.

-Sendo assim, creio que não haverá mal algum revelar-lhe que na próxima sexta-feira, Sebastian estará na hospedaria da encruzilhada!

-O que? – Ele levantou-se de forma repentina do divã e caminhou até ficar a seu lado, deixando evidente a soberba diferença de altura entre ambos – Por acaso a senhorita esta ciente de que a hotelaria da encruzilhada é freqüentada por grande parte da escoria de nossa sociedade?

-Sim, tenho conhecimento disto... – Ela respondeu em um único fôlego, pois ainda não conseguia recuperar-se do choque que aquele corpo másculo causava nela – Mas garanto-lhe que não será difícil lidar com eles, visto que homens são homens em qualquer parte do mundo.

-De onde tirou esta idéia milady?

-Minha mãe já me instruiu a despeito disto...

-Oh sim, ontem à noite a senhorita deixou bem claro que Lady Renée Swan tinha uma opinião peculiar a despeito dos maus que um homem pode causar a uma mulher. Devo confessar que fiquei bastante curioso em relação ao que ela pode ter lhe falado! E agora vejo-me tentado a persuadi-la a contar-me o que a senhora sua mãe lhe disse.

-Creio que este não seja um assunto a ser tratado entre nós...

-Que contraditório não? Uma hora a senhorita se diz injustiçada pela falta de liberdade que as mulheres sofrem mediante nossa sociedade graças às limitações implícitas pelos homens. Na outra, se recusa a ter uma conversa de igual para igual comigo. Pois acredito que quem se subestima é você própria, milady! – Aquela acusação a provocou de tal ponto que fora quase impossível controlar-se. Mas ele tinha razão, afinal. Porque os homens tinham liberdade de falar sobre o que queriam enquanto que elas não?

-Já que faz tanta questão de saber milorde, creio que posso lhe resumir o longo discurso de Lady Renée. Como já lhe tinha dito, minha mãe me ensinou que quando uma mulher encontra-se na intimidade de seu leito nupcial, sua única função é deitar-se e rezar o terço enquanto seu marido executa a consumação. Ela também disse que tal ato é sempre doloroso para a mulher, sendo que na primeira vez dói tanto que ate sangra! Enquanto que para o homem, a coisa é limitada apenas ao prazer!

-Sua mãe lhe disse isto? – Ele parecia perplexo. Como Lady Renée pode ter dito à filha mais nova que quando uma mulher deita-se com um homem a única coisa que pode esperar é sentir uma terrível dor?

-Sim milorde! E é por isto que eu sempre digo que se pudesse escolher o que seria em minha próxima vida, a única coisa que exigiria era ser homem! Por que tudo para o meu sexo resume-se a dor e sofrimento! Sofremos de cólicas, sofremos para conceber, sofremos com as amantes de nossos maridos... E sofremos ao fazer amor!

-Mas isto é um absurdo! Lady Renée esta terrivelmente enganada em achar que uma mulher sempre sente dor ao deitar-se com um homem...

-Quer dizer que minha mãe mentiu?

-Não... Acho apenas que a senhora sua mãe não teve a oportunidade de sentir sequer um vislumbre do que um homem pode proporcionar.

-Oras, então agora acusas meu pai de não ter executado bem os seus deveres de marido e amante?

-Isto não posso dizer minha cara! Jamais ousaria questionar as enumeras qualidades de lorde Charles, todavia, se ele fora capaz ou não de satisfazer sua mãe é algo que não sei dizer. Mas confesso que perturba-me o fato da senhorita preferir pertencer ao meu sexo que ao seu.

-Pois a mim não! Afinal, não vejo nada de bom e prazeroso em ser mulher.

-Sendo assim, sinto-me na obrigação de mostrá-la as "vantagens" que o seu próprio sexo pode oferecer-la! – E de forma súbita, ele a segurou pela cintura e colou seus corpos de forma bastante intima.

-O que esta fazendo? – Ela perguntou de forma exasperada antes que ele depositasse um fervoroso beijo abaixo de sua orelha direita. Bella sentiu como se sua pele queimasse e o coração parecia que pararia a qualquer momento.

Ao sentir como ela reagia diante daquela simples caricia, Edward não pode resistir a tentação de dar um atrevido selinho nos lábios virginais da jovem garota que agora parecia não ter mais controle das próprias pernas, pois era ele quem praticamente a sustentava nos braços.

-Abra a boca! – Ordenou o marquês com voz rouca.

-O que...? – Ela não pode concluir o que pretendia falar, pois Edward aproveitou o momento para introduzir sua língua de forma sedenta na boca de Bella, o que a fez estremecer, pois jamais imaginara a serventia da língua em um beijo. Foi então que ela sentiu uma mão possessiva afastando-lhe o roupão e acariciando o seio que estava coberto apenas com a fina camisola.

Ao perceber como seus mamilos enrijeciam mediante o toque dele, a ingênua garota sentiu seu sangue correr mais rápido e o ar faltar pelos pulmões, o que a fez soltar um gemido que serviu apenas para incentivá-lo ainda mais.

Com uma necessidade urgente de aprofundar as caricias, Edward agarrou uma das nadegas de Bella, a obrigando a colar o quadril ao dele de forma que ela pode sentir algo rígido próximo de seu ventre.

Foi então que finalmente voltou a si e o empurrou de forma desesperada. Ela jamais conseguiria livrar-se de um homem tão forte como ele, mas lorde Cullen era um cavalheiro, mesmo agindo daquela forma, e ao perceber que ela tentava afastar-lo, interrompeu o ardente beijo e soltou-a de forma repentina.

-Como ousa? – Indagou Bella antes que suas pernas recuperassem a força própria e a fizessem sair praticamente correndo da biblioteca.

-Lady Swan, espere... – Disse Edward recobrando a sensatez e indo atrás dela. Mas o mal já tinha sido feito, e seria melhor para ambos se mantivessem distancia um do outro ao menos por aquela noite. Com isto em mente, Edward resolveu recolher-se e tentar dormir, se bem que achara difícil, visto que seus pensamentos estavam inebriados com o doce gosto dos lábios de Bella e com a sensação alucinante de ter tido seu delicado corpo colado ao seu.

Infelizmente, na manhã seguinte durante o desjejum, ele recebera a noticia de que Lady Swan havia partido cedo da manhã, sem se quer ter-lo dado a oportunidade de se desculpar por suas ações depravadas da noite passada.

Mas aquilo não era o fim do mundo, pois Edward sabia exatamente onde ela estaria, ou melhor, onde Sebastian estaria! E na noite de sexta-feira, o marquês se dirigiu a hotelaria da encruzilhada, que geralmente era freqüentada por homens dispostos a caírem de tanto beber.

Não demorou muito para encontrar-la. Lady Swan estava em uma das varias mesas do bar bebendo run com um grupo de marujos! Como já imaginava, estava vestida novamente com um simples terno e usava a peruca desgrenhada, mas havia tirado os óculos e os pendurados na camisa.

Edward apenas a observou por longas horas até perceber que ela finalmente dera a noitada por encerrada e se dispusera a caminhar de forma desastrosa para fora da hotelaria. Era obvio que estava tão bêbada que até uma atividade simples como andar tornara-se árdua.

-Sebastian! – Gritou ele quando por fim, conseguira a alcançou do lado de fora.

-Oras se não é o sedutor lorde Cullen! – Disse a garota com um lesado sorriso na cara.

-Ande, vou levá-la para sua casa! – Ele a segurou pelo braço e praticamente a depositou dentro da carruagem, visto que a pobre e desorientada garota estava bêbada de mais para subir sozinha.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo marquês? Não tem o direito de me tratar assim, posso muito bem ir pra casa sozinha!

-Não, não pode! – Respondeu ele entre os dentes e dizendo ao cocheiro para seguir caminho até a mansão Swan – Está tão bêbada que duvido que conseguirá subir na janela de seu quarto!

-Não sou tão burra assim milorde! – Alfinetou ela visivelmente irritada – Não penso escalar a minha janela neste estado! Já tinha planejado beber alem do que seria aconselhável a uma dama, e tomei a precaução de consegui a chaves da porta dos fundos de minha casa! Posso garantir-lhes que ao menos estou em perfeitas condições de subir um lance de escadas ate o meu quarto!

-Por Deus, como pode ser tão teimosa! Cuidar da senhorita esta tornando-se uma tarefa mais difícil do que eu esperava!

-Oras, mas não lembro de ter lhe pedido que me vigiasse! – Respondeu ela extremamente indignada por estar sendo tratada como uma criança irresponsável que se quer sabia cuidar de si mesma.

-Não, não me pediu, mas em nome da amizade que seu pai mantinha com o meu, sinto-me na obrigação de protegê-la!

-Ah, pois então me alegro muito em informá-lo que não terá mais que ser o guardião do inconseqüente Sebastian milorde!

-O que quer dizer com isto? – Ela tinha um brilho raivoso preso nos belos olhos castanhos que o fez gelar de forma abrupta.

-Quero dizer que dentro de um mês estarei casada e terei de abrir mão de minhas aventuras para ser uma recatada e alienada esposa!

-Como diz? – Ele ficou confuso com aquela declaração – Quer dizer que esta noiva?

-Não oficialmente marquês... Mas esta tarde a senhora minha mãe me entregou o nome de três nobres cavalheiros que a pediram a honraria de ter a minha mão, e agora eu tenho a privilegiada missão de escolher entre um deles para passar toda a minha miserável vida ao lado! – O desespero na voz da garota o fez estremecer.

-E posso saber quem são os três felizardos?

-Oh claro milorde! Trata-se de ninguém mais ninguém menos que – Ela tentou fazer um pouco de suspense como se estivesse apresentando os candidatos de um show de talentos – Lorde Eric Yorkie, Sir Tayler Crowley e, por último, mas não menos importante, o inestimável Lorde Mike Newton, futuro Visconde e herdeiro de uma vantajosa propriedade nos arredores de Yorkshire! E o melhor de tudo é que tenho exatamente até segunda-feira para dar o meu veredicto!

-E posso saber se a senhorita já tem seu favorito? Afinal, não é sempre que jovens debutantes têm uma demanda tão grande de pretendentes!

-Oh sim, sinto-me lisonjeada! – Disse ela sarcasticamente – Acredito que por enquanto, Lorde Newton esta liderando a disputa, visto que seus belos olhos azuis me deixam inclinada a aceitá-lo! – Aquilo fez Edward sentir um incomodo desconforto ao imaginar o repulsivo Mike tendo a bela senhorita Swan em seu leito todas as noites de sua vida! Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com a súbita parada da carroça e com a rápida saída de Sebastian do veiculo.

-Espere milady! – Disse ele tentando impedir-la de passar pela cerca viva que limitava os jardins da mansão Swan, mas mesmo estando embriagada, Bella fora rápida em sumir de sua vista.

-Para onde agora milorde? – Perguntou o cocheiro que sempre fora bastante discreto.

-Para minha casa! – Respondeu ele voltando a entrar na carruagem. Então, miss Swan ia se casar! Aquilo certamente estragou sua noite. Mas por quê? Afinal, cabia a ela decidir com qual dos três pretendentes se casaria e passaria o resto da vida.

Oras, aquela situação estava ficando cada vez mais ridícula. O que ele tinha haver com a vida dela? E por que sempre sentia uma forte pontada no estomago quando imaginava Bella em uma cama com o idiota do Newton?

Só podia esta ficando louco! Pra que pensar nos problemas dela se tinha os seus próprios para resolver? Afinal, ele também precisava casar-se em tempo recorde e arrumar um herdeiro para poder salvar todos os bens que esteve em sua família por gerações. Mas ao invés de esta freqüentando os enfadonhos bailes cheios de debutantes em busca de maridos, ele estava ali, seguindo uma dama que preferia se vestir de homem para poder fumar, jogar e até se embriagar!

Foi então que se deu conta do quanto ambos eram parecidos. Eles praticamente gostavam das mesmas coisas e agora estavam em uma situação na qual a única alternativa era o casamento.

Desta forma a louca idéia surgiu em sua mente! Ele daria a Lady Isabella Marie Swan um quarto candidato a sua mão!

* * *

><p><strong>Mais um capítulo on!<strong>

**Obrigada pela review Christye-Lupin!**

**Como disse, a fic já ta toda pronta, mas vou postar um capítulo por dia ^^**

**;***


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Se dependesse de Bella, teria passado toda a manhã refugiada na escuridão de seu quarto, pois sofria de uma terrível dor de cabeça resultante da bebedeira da noite passada. Mas infelizmente, Lady Renée detestava almoçar sozinha, e praticamente exigiu a presença da filha durante o almoço.

Elas literalmente comeram em silencio, pois a senhora Swan acreditava que Bella estava de mau humor por que teria de se casar com um dos três jovens que pedirão sua mão. E infelizmente, na sua opinião, as coisas ainda ficariam pior após o anuncio que pretendia fazer!

-Bella, tenho algo a lhes dizer. – Começou a desabafar a senhora Swan, embora que a voz continuasse contida e fria.

-O que houve agora? Se quer falar sobre a desagradável noticia que me deu ontem a noite...

-Oras, não seja impetulante menina! Qualquer moça que estivesse em sua situação daria graças aos deuses ao descobrir que três grandes cavalheiros disputam a honra de levá-la ao altar!

-O que quer dizer com "qualquer garota que esteja na minha situação"? – Indagou a filha visivelmente ofendida.

-Não se faça de tola! Sabe muito bem que já passou da idade de se casar, e venhamos e convenhamos que sua aparência não chega se quer aos pés da de Rosalie, que quando solteira recebera apenas dois pedidos.

-Então é disso que se trata não? A senhora não pode aceitar o fato de que eu, a solteirona desastrada sem nenhum atributo físico, recebi três lisonjeiros pedidos de casamento, enquanto que sua adorável Rosalie só tivera dois cavalheiros dispostos a levar-la ao altar!

-Tenha mais respeito ao falar sobre sua irmã! Ela jamais lhe fez nada de mau! – Aquilo era verdade, e fez com que Bella se sentisse como uma idiota. Mesmo assim, ela não abaixou a cabeça se quer um minuto.

-Por Deus, fale logo o que quer dizer para acabarmos logo com isto! Tenho uma dor de cabeça descomunal e quero voltar para o meu quarto o quanto antes.

-Bem... O que quero dizer é que o marquês Cullen esteve aqui agora cedo. – A jovem dama não pode conter a expressão de puro horror que lhe aflorou na face. Teria Edward coragem de revelar a sua mãe sobre suas saídas noturnas? Afinal, na noite passada ele parecia extremamente irritado mediante a visível bebedeira dela.

-Lorde Cullen? Lorde Edward Cullen?

-Sim. O próprio. E tendo em vista sua reação mediante o nome dele, creio que já sabe o que Lorde Cullen veio tratar comigo. – Engolindo em seco, Bella apenas teve forças para menear a cabeça em negação, pois temia que sua mãe notasse o nervosismo em sua voz – Tem certeza de que não sabe? Você ficou muito pálida quando falei no nome dele.

-Fiquei nervosa por que suponho que se Lorde Edward Cullen veio a nossa casa, é por que algo aconteceu com Alice não? – Graças a Deus ela tinha muita criatividade para inventar uma historia tão razoável como aquela!

-Bem, esta seria a lógica. Mas não! O marquês veio aqui por que queria pedi sua mão a mim! – Bella, que havia tomado um pequeno gole de água para aliviar a garganta, não pôde evitar engasgar ao ouvir o que a mãe tinha dito.

-O que disse? – Perguntou ela por fim, quando conseguiu conter a crise de tosse.

-Exatamente o que você ouviu! Não sei o que andou fazendo, mas aparentemente Lorde Edward, o maior libertino de Londres, quer ter-la como esposa. Então, acho bom que coloque o nome dele na sua lista de pretendentes, por que como disse ontem, quero que me de uma resposta na segunda feira!

-Por Deus, isto é um absurdo! Não podem me tratar como se fosse uma égua que vai a leilão! – E de forma repentina, Isabella se levantou da cadeira e chamou sua criada, Angela.

-Sim senhorita Swan? – Fala esta ao entrar na sala de jantar.

-Traga meu chapéu, minhas luvas e a bolsa que deixei em cima da penteadeira. Estarei lhe esperando na varanda. – Com um rápido aceno de cabeça, Angela sai para providenciar o que a patroa lhe pedira.

-Para onde vai? Não encerrei nossa conversa... – Protesta Lady Renée, mas a filha a corta antes que pudesse prosseguir.

-Lamento mamãe, mas se não sair ficarei louca! E não se preocupe com o local para onde vou! Garanto-lhe que terei sua tão almejada resposta quando regressar!

Edward encontrava-se tomando um relaxante banho em sua suíte privada, quando o mordomo adentra nesta com uma expressão nervosa no rosto, pois uma das leis do marquês era nunca ser interrompido quando estivesse na banheira.

-Perdoe-me senhor... Mas Miss Swan esta aqui e insiste em falar com o senhor. Eu lhe disse que milorde estava no banho, mas ela insistiu que eu lhe entregasse esta nota. – Com a mão tremula, o criado passou a Edward uma pequena folha onde a delicada caligrafia de Bella estava gravada com a seguinte mensagem "É melhor que desça AGORA mesmo, se não quiser que eu vá até ai e lhe afogue nesta maldita banheira!" Com certeza nenhuma mulher lhe tinha escrito uma nota tão sem afeto como aquela. Ele não pode evitar dar um sorriso maroto antes de se levantar e enrolar uma toalha em volta do quadril.

-Avise a dama em questão que não tardo em descer.

-Sim milorde. – Assim que o mordomo saiu, ele se pôs a enxugar o corpo e vestir suas calças. Como não pretendia deixar a senhorita Swan esperando, se limitou apenas a colocar uma camisa de algodão branca e abotoar-la de forma deliberada, sem se quer pentear direito os cabelos antes de descer as escadas.

Quando finalmente chegou a sala de convivência principal, não pode deixar de rir ao ver a jovem Bella andando de um lado para o outro visivelmente impaciente. Os cabelos dela estavam ligeiramente soltos do coque, o que indicava que ela passava as mãos por eles com constante freqüência na tentativa de acalmar os nervos.

Foi então que os olhos castanhos e enigmáticos da moça encontraram os dele. Por um momento, Edward pensou que ela fosse pular em seu pescoço para esganar-lo. Mas juntando todo o alto controle do mundo, ela limitou-se apenas a falar de forma furiosa.

-Precisamos conversar!

-Sim, vejo que sua mãe já lhe informou da visita matinal que eu a fiz.

-O que achas? – Ela levantou as mãos demonstrando impaciência – Eu realmente preciso falar com você! Em um lugar mais intimo, claro!

-Como queira. Podemos usar o meu escritório particular, pois todos sabem que não devem me incomodar quando estou lá.

-Sim, será perfeito! – Virando-se para a dama de companhia que estava logo atrás dela segurando seu chapéu e sua bolsa, Bella ordenou com severidade – Fique aqui e me espere Angela.

-Mas senhorita, não é correto que milady fique a sós com o marquês Cullen neste estado...– Aquele comentário fez com que Bella finalmente notasse os trajes de Edward. Não pode deixar de corar ao ver como o tecido da camisa se grudava perigosamente a pele dele, graças a alguns pingos de água que não foram devidamente secados. Para piorar a situação, os três primeiros botões do colarinho estavam abertos, deixando a mostra parte do peitoral trabalhado do marquês. Sua respiração quase falhou ao notar uma displicente gota d'água que escorria dos cabelos molhados dele e descia de forma sedutora pelo pescoço. Mas ela tinha que se conter se quisesse que ele a levasse a serio!

-Eu disse para você ficar aqui! Não vou me demorar e logo depois poderemos regressar a mansão Swan. – Dizendo isto, ela lançou um olhar para Edward, que compreendeu que aquela era a deixa para ele indicar o caminho para o tal escritório. Após passarem por meia dúzia de aposentos e dois corredores, eles finalmente chegaram ao escritório particular do marquês, que após esperar Isabella entrar, fechou a porta bem atrás de si, para lhes dar mais privacidade.

-Então, do que quer falar? – Perguntou ele enquanto sentava-se em um sofá e esperava que ela assumisse o lugar a seu lado.

-Do que quero falar? – Ela parecia bastante exaltada, e Edward teve de fazer um enorme esforço para não rir, pois sabia que isto significaria morte súbita – Primeiro você me ataca na biblioteca de sua própria casa com atitudes pouco decorosas, depois me acusa de estar lhe dando um tremendo trabalho por ter que seguir Sebastian a todos os cantos. Como se não fosse o suficiente ainda ousa ir ate minha casa e pedir a honra de minha mão mesmo sabendo que três jovens já haviam cometido tal absurdo. E pra piorar, tem a extrema falta de decoro de receber-me usando trajas tão... Tão indecentes! Espero sinceramente que o senhor tenha um bom motivo para que eu não o esgane agora mesmo, por que juro por Deus que não estou disposta a passar o resto de minha vida na cadeia! – Ele esperou mais alguns segundos achando que ela não tinha terminado o desabafo. Mas quando viu que Bella mantera-se calada, resolveu que era sua vez de se defender.

-Bem, acho que são muitas acusações, mas posso lidar com cada uma de uma vez. A última é certamente a mais fácil de esclarecer. Estou usando trajes indecorosos por que a senhorita insistiu em me ver, mesmo sabendo que estava em meio a meu banho. – Ela não pareceu se acalmar mediante a explicação – Em relação a ter atacado-a na biblioteca eu não tenho muito a dizer, apenas que não me arrependo! – Bella arregalou os olhos e pareceu contar ate dez, mas conseguiu a muito custo manter-se calada para que ele prosseguisse. Isto o agradou, por que ele detestava quem o interrompesse em meio a um discurso – Já o fato de queixar-me do trabalho que Sebastian vem me dando, posso garantir que é uma ocupação prazerosa, como já disse outrora. Agora, o em relação a ter pedido sua mão em casamento esta manhã, fora um perfeito golpe de mestre...

-Golpe de mestre? – Ela não pode mais se conter, tinha que explodir – Você se quer me consultou antes e eu pensei que tivesse deixado bem claro que a última coisa que quero é me casar e perder minha liberdade!

-Sim, por isto achei que poderíamos unir o último ao agradável! Eu preciso de uma esposa que me de ao menos um filho antes que meu pai morra para não perder minha herança. E como a vossa mãe faz questão que a senhorita se case até o fim do mês, pensei que...

-Pensou que eu estivesse desesperada o suficiente para aceitar seu pedido! Acontece Lorde Edward, que só de raiva, posso muito bem me casar com qualquer um de meus pretendentes!

-Mas a senhorita não fará isto! – O olhar confiante que ele a lançou era extremamente insuportável.

-E por que não? Acha-se tão melhor assim do que os outros?

-De forma alguma! Só acho que a senhorita terá mais vantagens ao meu lado do que ao lado de Lorde Mike Newton ou de Lorde Yorkie.

-Ah sim? Pois diga-me que vantagens são essas, porque francamente não vejo nenhuma!

-Em primeiro lugar, jamais seria um tirano ditador como qualquer um de seus três pretendentes! A senhorita tem minha palavra de que jamais a obrigarei a fazer o que não quer, ou que deixe suas atividades a meu bel-prazer. Em segundo lugar, estou disposto a permitir que o jovem Sebastian continue a viver suas aventuras! – Ela pareceu impressionada – Claro, que para tal, ele terá de aceitar minha companhia em suas noitadas. E o terceiro e último motivo para você casar comigo, e que pessoalmente acho o mais interessante, – Ela estreitou os olhos na expectativa. O que poderia ser mais vantajoso do que ter sua liberdade e permissão para continuar a ser Sebastian? – Graças a minha irrevogável fama de libertino, posso lhe assegurar que entre os seus quatro pretendentes, serei o que melhor lhe satisfará em uma cama!

-Oh, como ousa dizer tremendo disparate? – Ela parecia ofegar.

-Não precisa se exaltar tanto! Afinal, o show que dermos semana passada na biblioteca desta casa serviu apenas para mostrar que a senhorita também esta atraída por mim!

-Oras, diga isto por você, e não por mim!

-Então, nega que não sentiu nada com meus beijos? – Ele usou o seu olhar mais sedutor para persuadi-la.

-Não! Não senti nada!

-Então terei de me esforçar mais para provar o que digo! – Com um salto felino, Edward se apossou dos lábios de Bella e a jogou de costa no sofá. De inicio ela tentou recusá-lo, mas a sensação de ter aquele corpo viril sobre o seu a fez esquecer a que veio.

-Toque-me! – Ordenou ele enquanto interrompia o voluptuoso beijo.

-Não! – Ela respondeu em um sussurro quase inaudível. Mas ele não se dera por vencido, e de forma deliberada, apossou-se das mãos dela, e as depositaram em seu peitoral, que estava desnudo graças aos três botões abertos de seu colarinho.

A sensação de tocar aquela pele quente e firme a fez perder totalmente o controle. E percebendo isto, Edward resolveu tirar vantagem da situação. Com suas abeis mãos, o marquês começou a desabotoar os vários botões do vestido que ela usava, dando-lhe acesso aos seios fartos da garota que estavam cobertos por um simples corpete de cetim.

-Eu te disse que você me desejava! – Afirmou ele enquanto parava de beijar-la nos lábios para então beijar-la nos seios ainda cobertos pelo corpete. Aquilo fez Bella soltar um gemido de satisfação e de forma sedenta, colou o quadril ao dele na esperança de sentir aquela estranha rigidez que sentira na noite da biblioteca. Ao notar o que ela fazia, Edward começou a se movimentar ritmicamente, estimulando-a de uma forma que jamais imaginou que fosse possível.

-Acho que alguém de nós dois tem que ter um pouco de autocontrole! – Disse ele ofegante enquanto se levantava do sofá e afastava-se dela, tentando reprimir o forte desejo que sentia. Desconsertada, Bella se pós a abotoar os botões do decote, na tentativa de esquecer aquela estranha sensação de pulsar que sentia entre suas pernas. Passaram-se vários minutos até que ele voltasse a falar, com a voz ainda soando bastante rouca – Então minha cara, o que me diz da proposta?

-Proposta? – Indaga ela confusa o que o fez rir – Que proposta?

-A de casamento claro! Acho que te dei três bons motivos para casar-se comigo. Mas aceitarei se você optar por qualquer um dos outros cavalheiros...

-Por que eu? Você poderia ter qualquer debutante mil vezes mais atraente e alienada! Não o entendo.

-Mas eu não quero nenhuma debutante irritante e superficial para ser a mãe de meus filhos! Escolhi você porque é de boa família, inteligente, prendada, e como acabamos de comprovar, nos daremos muito bem na intimidade de um quarto! – Ela ficou mais vermelha do que já estava.

-Mesmo assim, existem enumeras mulheres que poderia ser o mesmo para você!

-Sim, mas não estou disposto a perder meu precioso tempo procurando uma, quando posso ter você em menos de um mês. Entenda, meu pai já não é mais jovem, e temo que em breve terei de lidar com aquele absurdo testamento. Por tanto, decidi que estava na hora de ser um homem de família, e já que terei de passar o resto de minha vida ao lado de uma mulher, espero ao menos poder trocar uma ou duas palavras com ela que não sejam triviais.

-Compreendo. Mas estava falando serio quando disse que me deixaria continuar sendo o Sebastian?

-Claro! Já disse que me divirto na presença dele. Portanto, não vejo motivos para que você o enterre no fundo de um baú. Todavia, você terá de me dizer exatamente aonde ele vai e quando, para que eu possa ir junto.

-Mas assim estará me impondo limites!

-De forma alguma. Eu agirei exatamente como venho agindo. E se me permitir, eu e Sebastian poderemos muito bem nos divertir juntos. Lady Swan, sempre admirei sua inteligência e sensatez. Não será difícil para você ver as vantagens que eu posso lhe oferecer, diferente de qualquer um dos seus outros três pretendentes. – Ele tinha razão. Quaisquer um dos outros cavalheiros que a pedira em casamento, fariam dela uma escrava com o único objetivo de concepção. E sua mãe já tinha sido bastante clara quando disse que, caso ela não escolhesse um noivo até a segunda-feira, iria ser mandada para um convento o mais rápido possível, pois lady Renée jamais aceitaria ter uma solteirona em casa. Era hora de negociar!

-Então, suponhamos que eu aceite seu pedido... – Disse ela em um tom serio – Teria sua palavra de que não consumaria o casamento? – O marquês a olhou como se estivesse louca.

-E por que faria isto? Você sabe muito bem que perderei todo o patrimônio de minha família caso não tenha um herdeiro! E devo confessar que este foi um dos motivos que me fez escolhe-la como esposa, porque sei que daria uma ótima mãe e que é saudável o suficiente para ter vários filhos! – Aquilo era verdade. Ele queria que seus filhos fossem educados por alguém inteligente e de personalidade forte. Não queria que nenhum Cullen fosse criado por uma das varias mulheres egoístas e fúteis da sociedade londrina, que deixavam os filhos a mercê de babas, como se fossem meros objetos. Sem falar que era obvio que qualquer bebe nascido de Bella seria infinitamente saudável e bonito.

-Eu estou ciente das condições do testamento de seu pai. E acho que me expressei mal. O casamento será consumado, mas eu gostaria de um prazo para tal.

-E o que espera ganhar adiando isto?

-Acompanhe meu raciocínio... – Ela levantou-se e começou a dar voltas no escritório enquanto falava – Se eu engravidar, terei de me dedica totalmente ao meu filho, por que não quere que este seja educado por terceiros. Sendo assim, irei assumir uma responsabilidade imensa, e tenho certeza de que você não vai achar correto uma mãe de família sair escondida a noite vestida de homem! – Ele a encarou com a mandíbula contraída. Inferno, ela estava certa! – Sendo assim, gostaria de um prazo de seis meses para consumar nossas bodas, porque só assim, terei total certeza de que não engravidarei antes de esta disposta a abandonar o Sebastian.

-Mas existem métodos para se evitar uma gravidez...

-Métodos que são falheis. Eu preciso viver experiências antes de me converter em uma honrável mãe de família! Por Deus, será que você não pode esperar seis meses? – Ele queria dizer que não. Seria uma tortura viver debaixo do mesmo teto que ela, sem poder tocar-la. E como Bella podia lhe pedir isto se ela mesma estava visivelmente atraída por ele?

-Certo, posso aceitar esta imposição... Se você aceitar a minha!

-E qual seria?

-Bem, eu respeito seu prazo e me comprometo a não consumar o casamento a menos que você peça... Mas quero ter o direito de poder fazer-la mudar de idéia! – O sorriso sem vergonha dele foi o suficiente para fazer-la entender que Edward se referia a seduzir-la.

-Acho que é justo!

-Então, temos um acordo? – Ela parece pensar um pouco, mas por fim, se aproxima dele e estendeu-lhe a mão.

-Sim milorde! – Ele sorri triunfante e aperta a delicada mão que ela havia oferecido como se faz em uma transação de negócios.

-Sendo assim Isabella, acho melhor você se acostumar a me chamar apenas de Edward!

-Só se você me chamar de Bella! Vá à mansão Swan na segunda de manhã! Tenho certeza de que minha mãe adorará lhe dar a noticia de que foi o meu escolhido.

-Como queira querida. E use algo em tom coral... Fica incrivelmente tentadora nesta cor! – Ela não pode evitar corar, o que o fez sentir-se satisfeito. Aquele seria certamente o casamento mais inusitado que já vira!

* * *

><p><strong>É isso...<strong>

**Aguardo as Reviews**

**;***


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

Miss Swan e Lorde Cullen casaram-se exatamente um mês após o anuncio do noivado, num dia agradável do inicio do outono. A cerimônia fora intima, mas mesmo assim não deixou de chamar a atenção da sociedade. Todos comentavam o quanto Isabella estava adorável e elegante. Claro que os padrinhos da noiva foram Emmett e Rosalie McCarty e os do noivo foram Lady Alice Cullen e o General Whitlock, que haviam ficado noivos na semana passada.

Infelizmente, os recém casados não puderam ficar muito tempo na recepção, pois iriam passar a lua de mel na casa de campo onde Edward crescera em Derbyshire, que pertencia à família Cullen a gerações. Foi fácil para o noivo convencer a nova Senhora Cullen de que seria bom passar um mês naquelas propriedades, afinal, ela adorava Masen Parque desde criança e lá, Bella poderia se comportar como quisesse, por que as únicas pessoas que moravam na casa de campo eram os fieis criados.

Quando finalmente chegaram à mansão de Derbyshire, já era tarde da noite e Bella estava tão cansada, que mal pode caminhar até o próprio quarto, que ficava bem ao lado do quarto do marido. Claro que a criadagem não estranhou que os recém casados não dividissem a mesma cama, afinal, aquilo era comum entre os casais da nobreza.

Mas agora, após uma ótima noite de sono, Bella despertava com uma imensa disposição para dar uma volta nas redondezas, pois não ia a Masen Parque desde que se mudara para Londres. Após fazer uma criteriosa toalete, ela vestiu seu confortável vestido azul, e sem se preocupar em prender os cabelos, desceu para o café da manhã.

-Bom dia Milady! – Saudou uma velha senhora ao ver-la sentando-se na mesa. – Devo presumir que a senhora é a nova marquesa não?

-Oh sim! E com quem tenho o prazer de falar?

-Sou Sue Clearwater milady, a governanta. – Respondeu a idosa enquanto Bella se servia de um pouco de torradas com geléia.

-Ah, claro! Sei que meu marido deveria ter-me apresentado a criadagem ontem à noite, mas estava muito cansada da viagem.

-Isto é totalmente compreensível milady. É uma viagem muito longa de Londres até aqui e me surpreendo que a senhora já esteja acordada, afinal, o sol acabara de nascer.

-Estou acostumada a acordar cedo, pois fui criada aqui perto, na antiga casa dos Swan! E o meu marido, já esta de pé?

-Oh sim, Lorde Cullen acordou a pouco e pediu para que seu café fosse levado para o escritório, pois ele achava que a senhora iria dormir até mais tarde hoje. Se quiser, posso avisar-lo de que esta aqui. Assim poderão comer jutos.

-Não será necessário! Sempre acordo sem apetite, e creio que esta torrada já tenha me saciado. Não quero incomodar meu marido enquanto trabalha, e gostaria de passar o dia andando pelo jardim.

-Seria um prazer acompanhá-la! – Sue se disponibilizou com um grande sorriso.

-Não precisa! Sei que deve ter muito trabalho e creio que sou altamente capaz de lembrar-me dos cômodos desta casa, afinal, sempre vinha aqui quando criança!

-Como queira milady!

Após o desjejum, Bella se pôs a explorar a velha casa, e descobriu que ela era maior do que lembrava. A mobilha no estilo vitoriano tinha sido recentemente trocada, e as várias salas e aposentos que ela redescobriu foram minuciosamente limpos para a chegada do casal.

Do lado de fora, ela se deparou com uma infinidade de terras gramadas e jardins planejados que serviriam de um ótimo passa-tempo em manhãs mais frescas. Mas Bella se deteve quando, em uma área mais afastada do jardim, encontrou um pequeno garotinho de cabelos negros que jogava bola sozinho.

-Ola! – Disse ela com um enorme sorriso para o menino – Como se chama?

-Sou Seth Clearwater! – Respondeu o garoto de forma simpática.

-Por acaso é filho de Sue?

-Sim! E tenho também uma irmã, Leah, mas ela trabalha na cozinha!

-Bem, é um prazer conhecer-lo Seth! Sou a esposa de lorde Cullen. Mas diga-me, por que esta aqui fora brincando sozinho?

-É que não tem muitas crianças por aqui e Leah não tem tempo pra brincar. – Ele pareceu ficar triste de repente, o que deixou Bella com o coração na mão.

-E se eu jogasse bola com você?

-Mas marquesa, a senhora deve ter muitas coisas pra fazer, os adultos sempre...

-Em primeiro lugar, me chame de Bella! E em segundo, acho que você está com medo que eu ganhe! – Ele arregalou os olhos em sinal de indignação.

-A senhora ganhar? Duvido... As garotas nunca ganham quando jogam bola!

-Pois é ai que você se engana! – Disse ela enquanto tirava as sapatilhas e chutava a bola pra ele – Saiba que meu pai era um ótimo jogador, e foi ele quem me ensinou tudo!

-Então ta, se a senhora insiste... Mas não espere que eu pegue leve com milady, só por que é uma garota!

-Não pediria isto, nem que minha vida dependesse deste jogo! – E com um grande sorriso, Seth começou a chutar a bola, correndo em direção ao gol improvisado com suas chinelas.

Após vinte minutos de pura correria, o garoto vinha ganhando a partida com o placar de dois a um. Mas a marquesa não estava disposta a ser derrotada por um menino! Com um rápido giro, ela o driblou e marcou mais um gol, deixando a partida empatada! Jogando as mãos pra cima e fazendo uma dancinha esquisita, ela se pôs a comemorar, mas logo fora surpreendida por uma salva de palmas inesperada.

-Não sabia que minha mulher jogava bola tão bem! – Disse Edward aplaudindo enquanto se aproximava, o que a fez corar.

-Você esta aqui há muito tempo?

-O suficiente para ver a sua comemoração após o gol! Não sabia que era tão competitiva!

-Ah, mas ela é! – Afirmou Seth, o que fez Bella lhe dar língua como se fosse uma criança revolta.

-O que veio fazer aqui? Sue me disse que você estava no escritório vendo uns documentos e por isto achei melhor não te atrapalhar!

-Pois fez muito mal! A senhora Clearwater me disse que você foi andar pela propriedade, e eu achei que gostaria de me ter como guia.

-Não era necessário. Você deve ter muito trabalho pra fazer e...

-E não é tão importante quanto curtir uma bela manhã com minha adorável esposa! – Ele passou a mão em seu rosto, o que a fez suspirar – Alem disso, achei que você gostaria de aprender a montar!

-Pois chegou tarde de mais! – Respondeu Bella de cabeça erguida – Meu pai me ensinou quando tinha cinco anos!

-Seu pai a ensinou montar usando sela para damas... Mas eu pretendo ensinar a Sebastian como montar em uma sela para cavalheiros!

-Mas assim terei de usar calças!

-Exatamente. Espero que você tenha trazido alguma, pois acho que as minhas não lhe servirão...

-Edward, e o que os criados vão dizer se me virem assim?

-Oras, não me diga que você se incomoda com isto? Por que sinceramente, eu não vejo nada de errado em você usar calças em nossa propriedade. Você vê Seth? – O garoto que havia voltado a jogar bola pareceu pensar por uns instantes.

-Não, acho que não! Uma garota que joga bola tão bem quanto ela tem todo o direito de usar calças!

-Se é assim, vou me trocar e volto em alguns minutos! – Avisou ela extremamente empolgada. O fato de Edward não se incomodar em expor-la usando trajes tão impróprios a encheu de orgulho. Sem falar que montar como um cavalheiro a permitiria ter mais segurança para correr com o cavalo, algo que ela jamais pode fazer!

-Ótimo, vou te esperar no estábulo!

Com um leve aceno de cabeça, Isabella não perdeu tempo e foi correndo trocar de roupas. Ela tirou o vestido azul e colocou uma simples calça preta e uma blusa de linho creme, que abotoava na frente. Como estava um dia quente, ela não pôs o terno, e deixou o colarinho aberto.

Quando finalmente chegou ao estábulo, encontrou Edward conversando com o encantador de cavalos, que a olhou como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Aquilo fez com que Bella respirasse melhor, pois temia que os criados a achasse excêntrica. Mas provavelmente, o marquês os tinha alertado a despeito de reprimentas inapropriadas para com sua esposa.

-Esta pronta? – Perguntou ele. Bella apenas confirmou com a cabeça – Ótimo. Este é Eleazar Denali, o encantador de cavalos.

-É um prazer conhecer-la milady! – Disse o homem jovem com um respeitoso aceno de cabeça.

-Eu lhe digo o mesmo. – Retruca ela com um educado sorriso.

-Eleazar é casado com Carmen Denali, nossa cozinheira. Você a conhecerá em breve. Mas acho melhor irmos agora, pois quero voltara antes que o sol fique quente de mais.

-E em qual dos cavalos eu vou? – Edward a pegou pela mão, e a levou para junto de uma grande égua de pelugem negra e porte austero.

-Aqui está! Mandei que preparassem esta égua para você antes mesmo de chegarmos, pois é o meu presente de casamento. Espero que goste! – Com uma expressão de pura surpresa e êxtase, Bella se pôs a acariciar o animal e estudar-lo com toda a calma e admiração do mundo.

-Oh meu Deus Edward! Ela é perfeita... – Sem conter a empolgação, a marquesa o abraçou de forma repentina, mas o pigarreio de Eleazar a trouxe de volta a embaraçosa realidade – Desculpe-me, não pude me conter! Mas é que nunca tive um cavalo só meu.

-Tudo bem milady! Quando eu e Carmen nos casamos, também não podíamos nos conter na frente dos outros. – Ela corou quase que instantaneamente mediante ao comentário – Mas agora, preciso saber que nome dará a sua égua.

-Nome? Não acho que ela precise de nome! – Edward caiu na risada automaticamente. Só mesmo Bella pra ter uma atitude tão própria de um homem como aquela.

-Nós escolheremos um nome depois que voltarmos. Agora, vamos.

Com a ajuda do marido, ela montou na sela de sua nova égua, e recebeu instruções de como se manter em cima dela. Demorou um pouco até Bella se adaptar a segurar-se com as coxas, pois ela era acostumada a montar de lado, com toda boa dama. Mas assim que se fixou devidamente em cima de sua égua, se pôs a galopar de forma exuberante.

Edward a seguiu de perto, montado em um cavalo de pelos igualmente negros, porem bem maior. Eles cavalgavam por uma relva baixa, e maninham um trote regular, pois afinal, aquela era a primeira experiência de Bella com a sela para cavalheiros.

-Você está indo muito bem! – Elogiou o marquês – Mas isto já era de se esperar, afinal, acho que não há se quer uma atividade masculina que não possa executar perfeitamente.

-Não exagere tanto! – Retrucou ela sorrindo, pois estava muito feliz com a nova sensação de liberdade que a inundava. Andar a cavalo naquele ritmo, com os cabelos soltos e usando roupas de cavalheiros em plena luz do dia! Aquilo era fabuloso! – Aposto que não seria uma boa pugilista!

-Isto poderemos descobrir em breve, se você estiver disposta a ser minha aluna, claro!

-Serio que você esta disposto a me ensinar boxe? – Perguntou ela incrédula.

-Se você quiser, poderemos começar as aulas hoje mesmo!

-Oh Edward! Será maravilhoso...

-E amanhã, se o dia estiver agradável, posso levar-la para nadar. Há uma lagoa de águas termais aqui por perto onde ninguém poderá nos atrapalhar.

-Meu Deus, quanta generosidade. Espero que isso tudo não seja passageiro! – Diz ela mais para si mesma do que para ele – Por que esta fazendo tudo isso por mim?

-Oras, por que gosto de você e quero agradar-la! Não vejo o porquê de tanto espanto...

-Bem, é que estou acostumada a todos quererem agradar sempre a Rosalie, por ser mais bonita e simpática.

-Bobagem! Acho você mil vezes mais interessante do que ela. E sinceramente, também a acho muito mais atraente! – Com uma expressão de acanhamento, ela se pôs a trotar mais rápido, na tentativa de se distanciar dele. Mas no meio do caminho, sua égua assustou-se com algo que rastejava no mato de modo que o pobre animal amedrontado, disparou sem que ela pudesse o controlar. Para o total desespero de Edward, Bella perdeu o equilíbrio e acabou caindo de forma violenta no chão.

-Por Deus Bella! – Grita o marquês desmontando de seu cavalo enquanto corre para onde ela encontrava-se caída – Você está bem?

-Oh... – Com uma expressão desorientada, ela o encara ao ser colocada em seus braços – O que houve?

-Acho que sua égua se assustou com algo! Diga-me, consegue se levantar? – Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e começou a pôr-se de pé, mas durante a manobra, soltou um terrível gemido, o que o deixou terrivelmente preocupado – Está sentindo dor?

-Sim, meu braço direito... Acho que o torci! – Tomando toda a cautela do mundo, Edward o examina e longo constata-se que o membro em questão estava começando a inchar.

-Acho que não foi nada de mais, mas é melhor voltarmos o mais rápido possível para imobilizar-lo. Vou amarrar sua égua na sela de meu cavalo, pois acho que você não vai ter condições de segurar as rédeas desse jeito.

-E como vou voltar pra casa? – Pergunta ela enquanto ele se afasta pra pegar o animal em questão e prende-o na sela do seu.

-Na minha garupa, é claro. – Aquilo a fez sentir-se ainda pior, pois sabia o quanto a proximidade da situação seria perigosa – Claro, você poderia ir a pé, mas não acho que esteja interessada em andar meia hora em baixo deste sol quente! – Infelizmente ele tinha razão! – Pronto, sua já égua esta bem amarrada. Quer ajuda para subir?

-Obvio que sim! – Responde ela com um mau humor terrível. Ignorando a hostilidade na voz da mulher, Edward a segura pela cintura e a impulsiona para subir no animal. Logo após, ele monta bem atrás de si, deixando seus corpos colados de uma forma tortuosa.

-Pronta? – Indaga ele em seu ouvido, o que a fez tremer.

-Sim, e vá rápido, pelo amor de Deus! – Ele não pode deixar de sorrir ao notar a reação da esposa mediante seu toque. E melhor ainda foi a forma como ela ficou rígida quando o marquês a abraçou para que ele pudesse segurar as rédeas.

Com o caminhar do cavalo, as costas de Bella começaram a roçar de forma provocante em seu corpo, o que fez com que Edward fosse submetido a um verdadeiro teste de autocontrole. Claro que ele já havia levado varias mulheres em sua garupa, mas o contato entre seu corpo com os delas nunca tinha sido tão grande como aquele, graças ao fato de Bella poder sentar-se de frente, e não de lado como era comum as mulheres devido ao tipo de vestimenta que usavam. Aquela situação estava ficando insuportável, e era necessário tirar proveito dela!

-Seus cabelos estão em meu rosto! – Disse ele tentando parecer o mais normal possível. Na tentativa de ajudar-lo, Isabella segurou as madeixas e as colocou para o lado sobre o ombro esquerdo, de modo que sua nuca ficasse totalmente exposta.

O cheiro que emanava da pele dela era extremamente tentador, e ao sentir a respiração do marido em seu pescoço, Bella nãos pode evitar se arrepiar.

-Esta com frio? – Indagou o marquês com uma voz divertida ao perceber como ela tornava a estremecer quando sentia seu hálito próximo a orelha. Foi então que Edward resolveu atrever-se a beijar-la de leve na nuca arrancando um gemido de seus lábios.

-O que esta fazendo? – A pergunta saiu num sussurro quase inaudível, o que o fez rir novamente. Era delicioso assistir como Bella descobria novas sensações a cada toque que ele lhe dedicava. Por Deus, seria ela tão inocente assim?

-Estou tirando proveito de você, minha cara esposa! – Revela ele enquanto, de forma inusitada, começa a introduzir sorrateiramente a mão esquerda no interior da blusa que Bella usava. O queimor que o toque dele gerou na pele de sua barriga era algo descomunal, e ela acreditava que a coisa não pudesse ficar melhor, até que ele finalmente chegara a um de seus seios.

Aquilo era de mais para Isabella suportar! A pele nua de seu seio reagiu automaticamente ao toque de Edward fazendo com que os mamilos se inflassem de maneira natural. Quando ela virou o rosto para olhar-lo, seus lábios foram tomados de forma voluptuosa, fazendo-a perder todo o fôlego.

Tais sensações a estava a deixando louca, sem falar que ela tornou a sentir a estranha rigidez vinda dele, só que desta vez, a pressão fora contra suas nadegas.

-Você ainda vai me matar! – Disse ele com voz rouca quando finalmente interrompeu o beijo e retirou a mão debaixo de sua blusa. Bella ficou confusa com a súbita separação, mas logo compreendeu que eles haviam finalmente chegado ao estábulo.

Depois dele ter-la ajudado a descer do cavalo, chamou Eleazar para que este tomasse as devidas providencias com os animais.

-O que houve com o braço da senhora Cullen? – Indagou o encantador de cavalos, vendo o membro inchado da marquesa.

-Ela caiu de mau jeito depois que a égua se assustou com algo. Vou pedir que Sue o imobilize, pois temo que tenha sido uma contusão.

-Espero que não seja nada de mais. E então milady, já escolheu o nome de seu animal?

-Tenho mesmo que lhe dar um nome? Por que simplesmente não a chamamos de Égua? Duvido que Edward tenha tido que nomear o seu alazão! – Ela parecia indignada.

-Na verdade, eu não tive que dar um nome ao meu cavalo porque quando o comprei ele já tinha sido batizado. – Revela o marquês rindo da repentina raiva da esposa – E acho que seria bom você dar um nome a sua égua, para facilitar na identificação, afinal, temos inúmeros cavalos neste estábulo!

-E qual é o nome do seu? – Pergunta ela enquanto acaricia o pelo do animal.

-Ades. Chama-se Ades, como o deus dos mortos da Grécia antiga.

-Ades não era apenas o deus dos mortos! Ele também era o deus das riquezas. E já que o seu cavalo tem o nome do rei do mundo inferior, minha égua terá o nome de sua rainha: Cora.

-Excelente escolha minha cara. Agora acho melhor voltarmos para casa, para que a senhora Clearwater de uma olhada em seu braço. – Ela concordou com ele e ambos se puseram a caminhar até a mansão.

-Espero que não seja nada de mais! – Disse ela antes de entrarem – Estava animada com a idéia das aulas de boxe.

-Eu também, mas tenho que admitir que a mim fosse mais atraente outra atividade...

-Como assim? O que tem em mente?

-Estava pensando em darmos continuidade ao que estávamos fazendo na cavalgada de volta pra casa... Tenho certeza de que a idéia seria mais atraente! – Ele lhe lançou seu melhor sorriso libertino.

-Mas atraente do que meter um soco neste seu maldito sorriso? – Pergunta ela visivelmente irritada mediante sua fraqueza – Duvido!

-É o que veremos querida, pois saiba que eu considero a guerra declarada! Mas lhe garanto que se ficasse do meu lado, ambos sairíamos ganhado! – E com um murmúrio incompreensivo, ela o deixou falando sozinho e foi atrás da senhora Clearwater.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais um Capítulo pra vocês!<strong>

**Obrigada pela Review brunamarcondes...**

**Prometo continuar postando todos os dias ^^**

**;***


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

Após ter recebido os devidos cuidados da senhora Sue Clearwater, Bella foi apresentada ao resto da criadagem. Ela conheceu e saudou a todos de forma muito educada e se agradou em saber que a família Denali trabalhava na fazenda a gerações.

A esposa de Eleazar, Carmem, era bastante carismática, diferente de sua irmã mais nova, Irina, que parecia sempre de mau humor. Mas quem realmente não agradou a marquesa, foi à irmã do meio, Tanya Denali. A loira morango era uma jovem de beleza estonteante, que sempre lançava olhares suspeitos para Edward quando achava que ninguém a estava vendo, o que enfurecia Bella de um modo inusitado.

Para concluir, ainda havia a irmã mais jovem de Eleazar, Kate Denali, que mesmo sendo três anos mais jovem do que Bella, fora a que melhor se deu com esta. Outra criada que a marquesa conheceu foi Leah Clearwater, uma jovem de caráter fechado que ajudava Carmem na cozinha.

Fora isto, os três primeiros dias após o casamento seguiram uma rotina freqüente, onde ela e o marido passavam a maior parte da noite lendo na biblioteca e logo depois iam recolher-se em seus respectivos quartos.

Por sorte, o braço de Bella havia apenas sofrido uma simples torção, e agora que estava bem melhor, ela nem precisava mais imobilizar-lo. Mas ainda assim, a jovem marquesa tivera suas atividades limitadas à leituras e a passeios pela propriedade.

Entretanto, aquela noite prometia ser diferente. Já fazia alguns minutos que Bella tinha abandonado a biblioteca e se recolhera em seu leito, quando ouviu leves batidas em sua porta. Sem perder tempo, vestiu o roupão de seda, e destrancou a fechadura para ver quem a incomodava.

-Edward? – Falou espantada ao ver o marido parado no corredor com um sorriso enigmático e usando um terno negro que o deixava ainda mais imponente – O que diabos faz aqui e por que está vestido deste jeito?

-Vim convidar meu bom e velho amigo Sebastian para um baile na aldeia! – Respondeu ele extremamente empolgado.

-Como disse? Só pode estar louco... Sabe muito bem que o povoado é pequeno e alguém poderia me reconhecer, mesmo estando travestida de Sebastian!

-Não se você estiver usando mascara minha cara! O baile em questão exige que os convidados estejam mascarados!

-E por que diabos alguém iria a um baile de mascaras em um fim de mundo como este?

-Oras, digamos que estarão presentes os grandes nomes da sociedade londrina! – Falou ele como se aquilo fosse obvio, mas logo percebeu a confusão nos olhos da esposa e se pôs a explicar de forma mais sucinta – Este não é um baile comum sabe... É o tipo de local onde homens e mulheres podem freqüentar sem temerem as leis da sociedade.

-O que? Quer dizer que mulheres das mais altas estirpes vão a este tipo de festa só para terem... Aventuras?

-Exatamente! Algumas viúvas que herdaram grandes fortunas são obrigadas a manter as aparências perante a corte. Mas elas não deixaram de serem mulheres, e precisam ter suas... – Ele parece pensar um pouco até achar a palavra mais adequada – Necessidades saciadas. É por isto que todos devem usar mascaras neste baile, para que não sejam reconhecidos e tenham seus nomes envolvidos com escândalos. Se quer mesmo saber, soube que até mesmo mulheres casadas vão a esta festa em busca de aventuras!

-Santo deus... Como pode querer me levar a um antro destes? – Indaga Bella parecendo ofendida.

-Por que é o tipo de lugar que o jovem Sebastian gostaria de conhecer! Você poderá ser mais livre do que em qualquer outro local de Londres. E então? Virá comigo? – Ela pensou um pouco mais... Certamente, seria interessante ver como todos se comportavam quando estavam livres dos olhos da sociedade. E que mal haveria afinal? Estaria na companhia de seu marido não estaria?

-Certo, estarei pronta em um segundo!

-Ótimo. Irei esperar-la lá nos estábulos. E não se preocupe, já providenciei as nossas próprias máscaras. Mas tome cuidado para não ser vista por nenhum criado!

Ela Fez que sim com a cabeça, e o viu indo em direção as escadas. Em questão de minutos, Sebastian estava pronto, usando seu rotineiro terno, e se dirigiu aos estábulos sem ser visto por ninguém. Edward já havia atrelado dois cavalos para eles, e disse que não poderiam ir montados em Cora e Ades, se não corriam o risco de alguém reconhecer os animais.

Quando chegaram ao local do Baile, cobriram seus rostos com as mascaras negras, e o marques disse a tal "senha" que o porteiro exigiu para deixar-los entrar. Aquilo incomodou um pouco a Bella. Como o marido sabia o que dizer para o porteiro? Será que ele ia em festa como aquela com mais freqüência do que ela imaginara?

Mas logo sua mente foi tomada pela onda de informações que o ambiente lhe oferecia, pois eles haviam acabado de adentrar no salão onde o baile acontecia. A marquesa ficara abismada com o ar misterioso do local, que era ressaltado graças à presença de enumeras damas e cavalheiros mascarados.

Bella nunca viu mulheres agindo daquela forma descontraída. Elas fumavam, bebiam e até mesmo tiravam alguns homens para dançar. As poucas velas que haviam no antro, mal conseguiam iluminar o local, o que dificultava ainda mais a identificação dos bailarinos.

Edward lhe acompanhou pacientemente enquanto ela desfilava pelo salão e observava cada detalhe para gravar-los bem em sua mente.

-Não posso acreditar que estas pessoas são mesmo da alta sociedade! – Disse ela boquiaberta ao ver um casal aos beijos atrás de uma figa de sustentação.

-Pois acredite em mim meu jovem... Aquele homem, por exemplo, – Edward apontou de forma discreta para um senhor extremamente gordo e de cabelos grisalhos – Mesmo estando de mascara, sei que é o governador Smith!

-Como pode reconhecer-lo estando com o rosto encoberto?

-Acredite em mim, aquela barriga enorme é inconfundível! – Disse ele rindo frouxo – Quer algo para beber?

-Oh sim, por favor. Adoraria um pouco de vinho. – Ele acenou com a cabeça e logo seguiu em direção a mesa de bebidas, a deixando no salão. Mas poucos segundos após ter ficado sozinha, Bella notou que duas mulheres que deveriam ser alguns anos mais velhas que ela, se aproximavam.

-Ora, ora! O que temos aqui! – Disse a primeira que usava um revelador vestido azul e já tinha alguns fios brancos na cabeça – Que adorável rapazote!

-Oh sim... Mas eu ainda prefiro o homem que o acompanhava há pouco! – Disse a outra que estava vestida exatamente igual à primeira, mudando apenas a cor do vestido para vermelho. Seus cabelos eram loiros, e sua voz, mostrava que era um pouco mais jovem que a amiga – Não tenho o mesmo fetiche que você tem por rapazotes!

-Menos mal querida! Assim não terei concorrência. – A dama de azul deslizou os dedos de forma sedutora pelos ombros de Bella, o que a fez rir diante da confusão – Então meu jovem... Não gostaria de descobrir um mundo de prazeres junto a mim?

-Perdoe-me milady, mas tenho que aguardar meu amigo voltar da mesa das bebidas! – Disse "Sebastian" apontando para Edward um pouco mais adiante.

-Pois não se preocupe querido! – Disse a dama de vermelho com um largo sorriso – Direi a seu amigo que você esta em ótimas mãos, enquanto ele estiver se divertindo em meus braços! – E andando de forma sensual, a loira rumou em direção a Edward.

-Então meu jovem... Não quer mesmo descobrir o doce gosto de minha língua em sua boca? – Provocou novamente a dama de azul, o que fez Bella se sobressaltar.

-O que? A senhora também usa a língua quando beija?

-Mais é claro meu querido! – Respondeu a mulher dando uma leve gargalhada mediante a ingenuidade do garoto. Mas aquilo deixou Bella constrangida, pois ela achava que apenas Edward fazia aquela caricia tão intima em sua boca – Todos usam a língua quando estamos sedentos de desejo! E posso fazer muito mais por você se quiser... Posso ensinar-lo tudo o que meu falecido marido me ensinou!

-Perdoe-me novamente milady, mas já disse que devo esperar pelo meu amigo!

-Bobagem, seu amigo está se divertindo a beça com minha amiga, não vê? – Sim, aquilo era verdade, pois Bella conseguia observar Edward rindo descontraído ao conversar com a dama de vermelho. Aquilo a encheu de fúria! Como ele podia agir daquela forma descarada na frente da própria esposa? Não que ela estivesse com ciúmes, mas ele poderia ao menos respeitar-la um pouco mais!

-E onde a senhora pretende me levar?

-Não se preocupe meu jovem, quero apenas mostrar-lo como um homem e uma mulher fazem amor! Existe um local neste salão, onde se pode observar os casais em encontros íntimos, e eu quero que você veja como a coisa funciona, pois obviamente ainda é muito inocente. Ai você poderá decidi, se vem ou não comigo!

Bella pensou por alguns instantes sobre aquilo. Claro que não seria nem um pouco aconselhável ir ver o que aquela mulher queria lhe mostrar, seja lá o que fosse. Mas então viu seu marido aos risos com aquela loira assanhada, e decidiu ir com a dama de azul!

A mulher a levou por uma passagem por trás da grande cortina de veludo que ornamentava o salão. E logo depois, passaram por uma porta estreita, que levava a um corredor escuro cujos buracos na parede deixavam passar tênues feixes de luzes amareladas.

Ela não entendia o que poderia ver em um local tão claustrofóbico como aquele, mas então a dama de azul lhe disse para olhar por um dos buracos, e Bella só pode soltar um gritinho de espanto com o que viu!

Do outro lado daquela parede, havia um quarto pequeníssimo, no qual mal cabia uma cama de solteiro. Mas não foi isto que lhe chamou a atenção, e sim um casal usando apenas roupas intimas e que se abraçava e acariciava de uma forma nada descente.

A dama de azul então a puxou para mais longe, e mandou que ela olhasse por outro buraco. Desta vez, o que Bella viu foi ainda mais revelador! Havia um homem praticamente nu de costas para ela de forma que a pele de suas nádegas era visível. E bem na frente dele, estava uma mulher ruiva ajoelhada, que fazia algo com as mãos e com a boca que Bella não pôde ver, pois o homem a encobria.

-O que aquela mulher está fazendo? – Perguntou o inocente "Sebastian".

-Ela está dando prazer aquele cavalheiro meu jovem. O tipo de prazer que estou disposta a lhe oferecer.

-Mas como ela faz? Não posso ver direito...

-Ela esta massageando-o, beijando-o e sugando-o! – Disse a dama de azul enquanto deslizava as hábeis mãos pelo abdômen de "Sebastian".

Aquela explicação não foi de muita ajuda afinal. Como assim beijando e sugando? O que havia no meio das pernas de um homem para se sugar? Bella já vira alguns bebês nus, e sabia que os meninos tinham algo parecido com um pequeno dedo entre as pernas. Mas era algo tão flácido e diminuta... Foi então que ela se lembrou da rigidez que sentiu no marido quando ele a beijou na biblioteca da mansão Cullen em Londres, e no dia em que ela cavalgara em sua garupa quando torcera o braço. Será que havia uma correlação entre aquela rigidez e o prazer?

-E então meu jovem? – Falou a mulher a seu lado – Não está disposto a aprender tais "brincadeirinhas" ao meu lado? Adoro bancar a professora e você seria um ótimo aluno...

-Não, muito obrigado, – Respondeu Bella enquanto se afastava da dama de azul e saia do estreito corredor – É realmente uma proposta tentadora, mas tenho que voltar para meu amigo!

E após isto, o pobre e desorientado "Sebastian" regressou ao salão, onde encontrou Edward que já não estava mais na companhia da loira oferecida.

-Por deus Sebastian, por onde andou? – Perguntou o marquês parecendo preocupado – O procurei em todos os lugares...

-Oh, desculpe-me milorde. – Respondeu ela parecendo chateada – Mas não queria incomodar-lo enquanto o senhor se divertia tanto com aquela mulher exibida!

-Oras, então foi isto? – Concluiu Edward com um irritante sorriso nos lábios – Você ficou com ciúmes!

-Não fale bobagens, e tire-me daqui! Já vi o suficiente por esta noite.

-Como queira meu jovem! – Santo deus, como Bella gostaria de dar um soco naquele maldito sorriso!

Rapidamente, ele a guiou pela multidão e em questão de minutos saíram do sufocante salão. Os cavalos de ambos já os aguardavam na entrada, e logo, puseram-se a cavalgar em regresso a Masen Parque.

Bella passou a maior parte do tempo calada, refletindo em tudo o que vira pelos buracos do corredor. Em sua mente inocente, nada daquilo fazia sentido, mas ela sabia muito bem que Edward já deveria ter experimentado quase todos os tipos de prazeres que uma mulher poderia oferecer-lo.

Afinal, ele era um libertino convicto, e tão atraente que não seria difícil imaginar uma dama resistindo a seu chame. Foi então que Bella percebeu em seu intimo uma vontade enorme de submeter seu marido aquele tipo de controle que ele exercia sobre ela! Ela queria saber se Edward também sentia-se desorientado quando a tocava, se seu coração disparava ou suas pernas perdiam as forças.

Mas aquilo era pouco provável. Nas poucas vezes em que os dois trocaram caricias, era ele quem geralmente colocava um ponto final naquela louca onda de prazer. E esta constatação a deixou frustrada e furiosa, pois gostaria de ter ao menos uma fagulha de controle sobre os atos de seu marido. Ela queria que Edward se sentisse tão dominado quanto ela vinha sentindo-se.

-Por que está tão calada? – Perguntou o marquês quando a mansão Cullen já podia ser vista a longe.

-Estava apenas pensando... – Respondeu ela tentando parecer calma.

-Pensando em quem?

-Em... Bem, eu... – Como ela teria coragem para falar o que estava em sua mente? – Eu acho que não há mal algum em você usar a língua quando me beija...

-O que? – Perguntou Edward de forma repentina enquanto descia do cavalo e a ajudava a desmontar, pois ambos já haviam chegado ao curral.

-Disse que quando quiser me beijar novamente, pode usar a língua... Como fez nas outras vezes!

-Por que veio com isto agora?

-Oras, será que você simplesmente não poderia concordar e por um ponto final nesta conversa bizarra que estamos tendo? Estou tentando ser mais amorosa em nosso relacionamento e você não esta ajudando muito sabia? – Ele tentou prender o riso, pois sabia que estaria morto caso caísse na gargalhada.

-Tudo bem. Agora tire esta peruca, pois se os criados te virem vestida assim irão ficar aterrorizados!

Com um grunhido de raiva pela atitude indiferente do marido diante da sua péssima tentativa de seduzir-lo, Bella removeu a peruca e a enrolou no terno para que ninguém a visse caso houvessem criados acordados naquela hora. Mas ao adentrarem na sala principal da mansão, tiveram uma grande surpresa ao verem Sue e metade da família Denali acordada e aparentemente agitada.

-Oh, graças a deus que os senhores chegaram! – Disse a senhora Clearwater ao correr na direção do marquês – A biblioteca do primeiro andar pegou fogo!

-O que? – Disse Edward ficando pálido e estreitando os belos olhos verdes – Mas como isto aconteceu?

-Parece que alguém deixou uma vela acesa... – Disse Tanya que estava sentada ao lado de Irina. Ambas estavam encharcadas – Eu vi o fogo quando estava indo trancar as portas e com a ajuda de Irina o apaguei!

-Quem teve a irresponsabilidade de deixar a maldita vela acesa? – Perguntou Edward exasperado – Poderia ter gerado uma catástrofe!

-Sim senhor, mas a última pessoa que esteve na biblioteca foi Lady Cullen... – Disse Leah que acabara de entrar na sala trazendo um copo de água com açúcar para a mãe.

-Mas eu apaguei todas as velas quando sai de lá! – Proferiu a marquesa indignada por está sendo acusada de por fogo na parte da casa que mais gostava.

-Bella, querida, talvez você tenha esquecido alguma...

-Não Edward! Eu não esqueci! Tenho certeza de que apaguei todas! – Ela estava ficando furiosa. Por que seu marido não podia simplesmente acreditar nela?

-Todos cometemos erros Bella...

-E alem disso, – Falou Tanya tentando amenizar a situação enquanto se punha ao lado de Edward – Ninguém se feriu e o fogo destruiu apenas uma estante de livros, pois graças a deus Irina e eu conseguirmos conter as chamas antes que elas se espalhassem.

-Sim, e eu serei eternamente grato por sua coragem! – Falou o marquês com um olhar de aprovação para a criada ruborizada. Aquilo fez Bella querer arrancar aqueles malditos cabelos loiros morango e fazer uma enorme fogueira com eles!

-Ótimo, então todos já estão convencidos de que sou a culpada sem se quer terem provas concretas contra mim não?

-Querida, sabemos que você não fez por mal, mas errar é humano...

-Cale-se Edward! Se não confia em mim, então não quero ouvir o que tem a dizer! – E após isto, ela se retirou da sala e trancou-se em seu quarto. Por deus, o que custava alguém lhe dar o beneficio da duvida?

Mas ela provaria a todos que cometeram um grande engano! E faria Edward engolir cada maldito livro daquela biblioteca, juntamente com sua querida Tanya!

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tenham gostado...<strong>

**Foi um capítulo pequeno, mais o próximo será maior**

**Obrigada pelas reviews Mah 288, HiNessie, brunamarcondes e Yuki S. Cullen!**

**É bom saber q a fic está sendo lida ;***


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

Assim que Edward terminou de analisar alguns documentos em seu escritório, foi até a biblioteca para ver o estrago que o incêndio causado por Bella fizera. Mas quando chegou ao cômodo, notou que o rápido trabalho de Tanya e Irina fora extremamente eficaz, visto que apenas uma estante tinha sido parcialmente queimada.

Entretanto, algo estava errado! A estante que havia sido consumida pelo fogo, era a que acomodava os livros direcionados para senhoras, e como Edward bem sabia, Bella não era dada a este tipo de leitura.

Geralmente, o marquês passava o dia todo inspecionando e analisando os problemas que a propriedade vinha enfrentando devido ao seco verão que tinham enfrentado. E quando finalmente chegava em casa, encontrava a esposa na biblioteca sentada próximo a estante de livros sobre política e filosofia, bem longe dos romances tórridos. Então, como era possível que uma vela deixada por Bella tivesse incendiado justamente a estante onde aquelas historias água-com-açúcar ficavam?

Teria outra pessoa causado o incidente? Não, não era possível! Ele e a marquesa eram os únicos que freqüentavam a biblioteca fielmente. Talvez o que acontecera não passou de uma mera fatalidade.

Com isto em mente, ele fora até a sala de jantar e perguntou a Sue onde Bella estava, mas a governanta apenas respondeu que a marquesa havia ido conhecer as famosas cerejeiras da fazenda, que graças ao outono estavam repletas de suculentos frutos. Tendo esta informação tão preciosa, Edward pegou seu cavalo, e se pôs a cavalgar indo de encontro a ela.

Mas quando ele chegou a uma certa distancia do campo de cerejeiras, desmontou e atrelou Ades em uma árvore que estava próxima. Ele não queria que a esposa ouvisse o trote do cavalo quando ele se aproximava na tentativa de surpreender-la.

Ao adentrar no bosque de cerejeiras, Edward avistou Cora amarrada em uma das árvores, e no alto desta, encontrou sua esposa! Aquilo o fez rir, pois não pode deixar de comparar-la com uma criança peralta. Afinal, nenhuma dama que já conhecera, estaria disposta a arriscar as delicadas mãos subindo em uma cerejeira apenas para colher seus frutos.

E lá estava ela, como uma verdadeira ninfa dos bosques, se equilibrando entre um ou dois galhos. Os cabelos que agora adquiriam um adorável tom ruivo, estavam soltos de forma a moldar uma bela cortina sedosa em torno de seu rosto jovial. E o que dizer a despeito da delicada boca carnuda que fora tingida do mais tentador tom de vermelho graças às inúmeras cerejas que ela já tinha comido e que dava um belo contraste com a pele alva?

E por mais estranho que parecesse, Bella não estava usando calças dessa vez. Vestia um de seus confortáveis vestidos de algodão verde que estava um pouco apertado, o que deixava evidente a fina cintura e os fartos seios de sua esposa.

-Mas veja o que temos aqui! – Disse ele finalmente – A personificação da deusa Diana! – Ao ouvir a voz do marquês, Bella se sobressaltou com o susto e virou o corpo rápido de mais, o que a fez perder o equilíbrio e cair do galho em que estava em pé.

Os acontecimentos que se sucederam foram rápido demais para que ela os compreendesse. Em um instante, estava degustando uma das cerejas mais deliciosas da árvore. No outro, estava caída em cima de Edward.

-Oh, veja o que você fez! – Disse a marquesa furiosa enquanto lhe dava um leve soco no peito. Mas ele nada respondeu, apenas continuou ali, deitado no chão com os olhos fechados – Edward? Edward, acorde... – Ordenou ela com a voz falhando em meio à preocupação, mas ele continuou imóvel. Com medo do marido ter batido a cabeça durante a queda, ela começou a apalpar seus cabelos na tentativa de achar algum machucado – Oh meu Deus, abra os olhos por favor... – Ao ouvir aquela suplica desesperada, ele não pode continuar com a farsa e com um movimento rápido e inusitavel, a pegou pelos ombros e inverteu as posições, ficando por cima desta vez.

-Me pedindo com tanto jeito, cara Diana, – Disse ele com um sorriso divertido – não posso recusar!

-Oras seu... Como pôde me dar um susto desses?

-Não pude resistir ao charme da virginal deusa dos bosques! Estava tão encantadora com os cabelos ao vento e os lábios tingidos de vermelho que não pude resistir a chamar sua atenção! – Com a mão, ele afastou uma mecha de suas madeixas que lhe caia sobre a face. Aquele toque a fez corar instantaneamente, habito este que estava tonando-se muito comum em sua presença – E então, como estão as cerejas?

-Deliciosas. Você deveria provar-las!

-Certamente, será um prazer... – Retrucou ele encarando os lábios dela que ainda estavam vermelhos graças às suculentas frutas. Com um largo sorriso, Edward lamber de forma dissimulada o lábio inferior da esposa, que automaticamente soltou um gemido – Acho que delicioso é pouco... O termo mais correto seria divino!

-Quando disse que deveria provar, estava me referindo as cerejas!

-E eu me refiro a você, minha cara! – Retrucou ele antes de beijar-la de forma mais ardente. Sentir seu corpo sobre o dela era uma sensação maravilhosa que ficou ainda melhor quando os pequenos dedos de Bella começaram a acariciar-lhe os cabelos.

Com as mãos ágeis, Edward se pôs a massagear as pernas da esposa, levantando lentamente a barra do vestido dela. A sensação de ter aquela pele macia arrepiando-se diante de seu toque o fez ficar ainda mais excitado.

-Oh Edward... – Disse ela com um gemido. A voz rouca da marquesa chamando o seu próprio nome de forma tão ardente, o fez arquear o corpo para colar ainda mais ao dela, sentindo de imediato o busto farto de Bella roçando contra seu peitoral.

-Você ainda vai me deixar louco... – Revelou ele enquanto interrompia o beijo para logo então começar a morde-la deliberadamente no pescoço.

-Pois eu digo o mesmo! – Ela parecia ter dificuldade em juntar as palavras – Você faz meu corpo reagir de uma forma tão inusitada... Sinto calafrios, tremores, até mesmo pulsações estranhas...

-E você faz o mesmo comigo Isabella!

-Eu sei! – Ele ergueu os olhos e a fitou curioso, sem parar de acariciar suas pernas em momento algum.

-Sabe?

-Ah sim, eu sinto uma estranha... – Ela limpou a garganta antes de continuar na tentativa de ganhar coragem para terminar de falar – Rigidez no meio de suas pernas sempre que você me beija desse jeito.

-Então você não sabe o que é isso?

-Não. – Admitiu enquanto desviava o olhar do dele, extremamente envergonhada, o que o deixou satisfeito. Mas por quê? Ser possessivo nunca fora algo característico seu... Então por que agora se sentia assim? – Se bem que o único homem que abracei além de você foi o meu pai...

-Pois isto minha cara – Disse Edward de forma pausada, enquanto lhe dava leves beijos no lóbulo da orelha – É a maior prova de que te desejo!

-Oh, e isto dói?

-Geralmente não... A menos que eu tenha que me conter como vem acontecendo nos últimos dias! E infelizmente os banhos frios já não estão mais aliviando minha tensão!

-Eu sinto muito... Não queria causar-lhes dor!

-Não, você não sente! Se sentisse, faria de tudo para livrar-me deste carma. – Mediante aquela acusação, ela sentiu o coração disparar, e percebeu que a situação estava ficando cada vez mais perigosa. De forma ágil, Bella desvencilhou-se e saiu debaixo dele, ficando de pé rapidamente.

-Acho que é melhor voltarmos! Já esta escurecendo e os criados podem ficar preocupados! – Sugere enquanto caminha em direção a Cora. Percebendo que sua "dor" não seria aliviada, Edward também se pôs de pé, e foi até onde havia deixado Ades amarrado, para logo após montar em seu cavalo e se por a trotar ao lado da esposa.

-E então, o que está achando da vida na fazenda Cullen? – Indagou ele após alguns minutos de silencio.

-Oh, estou adorando! Sempre gostei de viver no campo, mas minha mãe insistiu que fosse para Londres durante esta temporada.

-E a criadagem vem te tratando com respeito?

-Sim, são maravilhosos! Menos... – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, ia falar que de Tanya e de seus olhares insinuantes, mas logo arrependeu-se – Oh, esqueça. Eles são ótimos, mesmo me olhando estranho só por que uso calças!

-Falando nisso, por que resolveu cavalgar hoje de vestido? – Indagou ele notando o quanto deveria ser incomodo usar uma sela para cavalheiros tendo se desvencilhar de todo aquele tecido.

-Bem, é que só tenho duas calças... Uma ainda esta um pouco úmida devido ao orvalho da madrugada, e a outra rasgou ontem quando a tirava para dormir!

-Deveria ter me dito isto antes! – Repreendeu ele indignado – Irei providenciar algumas calças novas pra você da próxima vez que for ao povoado. – Bella não pode acreditar no que ouvia! Alem de acobertar suas excentricidades, ele também as incentivava?

-Por que faz isto por mim? Acho que homem algum gostaria de ver sua esposa vestida como um homem!

-Sim, mas qualquer homem gostaria de ver sua esposa feliz! – Com um olhar terno, ele lhe lançou um caloroso sorriso que a fez hiperventilar – Além disso, você se sente mais livre quando é o Sebastian! – Correção, ela se sentia mais livre quando estava perto de Edward! Mas infelizmente, Bella não pôde expressar isto, pois já estavam próximos a casa grande, e Eleazar veio correndo de encontro a eles com uma expressão aflita no rosto.

-Lorde Cullen, rápido, precisamos usar sua carruagem! – Disse o jovem homem de forma afoita.

-Mas o que houve afinal? – Quis saber o marques enquanto desmontava de Ades e o entregava a um cavalariço.

-Foi a menina Leah milorde... Ela estava ajudando a Carmem a fazer um guisado para o jantar, quando perdeu os sentidos do nada! Não sabemos o que fazer e pensei em levá-la para o povoado...

-Mas já esta escurecendo! – Alertou Bella entregando sua égua a outro criado – Será muito perigoso levá-la nessas estradas perigosas ao relento. Será melhor se a acomodássemos aqui e amanhã bem cedo trouxéssemos o médico ate a casa grande!

-Mas ninguém sabe o que fazer milady! – Retrucou o encantador de cavalos visivelmente perturbado – Ela esta com febre alta e delirando... Sue acredita que a menina pegou a mesma moléstia que matou seu pai no ano passado! – Bella havia ouvido de algumas empregadas o comentário de que o marido de Sue, Harry Clearwater, tinha morrido de uma estranha doença a alguns meses, e isto a deixou ainda mais preocupada com o destino da menina.

-Não se preocupe com isso, posso muito bem cuidar de Leah até que o medico chegue! – Anunciou a marquesa de forma austera, mas não pode deixar de notar o olhar pouco confiante que os dois lhe lançaram – Oras, minha baba era uma mulher do campo, e me ensinou a lidar com determinadas moléstias. Eleazar, quero que a levem para um dos quartos de hospedes da mansão, e mande que Carmem providencie água e leve toalhas quentes lá para cima.

-Sim senhora!

-Tem certeza de que sabe o que faz? – Perguntou Edward num tom de voz que apenas ela poderia ouvir enquanto caminhavam rumo a casa grande acompanhados de perto por Eleazar.

-Claro! Acha que seria louca a ponto de colocar a vida dela em perigo se não soubesse o que fazer?

-Sim, tem razão! Fui um tolo ao duvidar de você!

-É, foi mesmo! – Respondeu ela bruscamente, enquanto entravam na velha mansão. Mas Edward sabia que Bella também se referia ao fato dele não ter confiado nela quando disse que era inocente em relação ao incêndio da noite passada.

Por sorte, ninguém mais pareceu desconfiar das habilidades de Isabella em cuidar de enfermos. De forma rápida, Leah foi acomodada em um dos quartos da casa grande, e Carmem providenciou tudo o que Bella pedira.

Como a jovem garota Clearwater estava suando muito, era obvio que teriam de repor toda a água que ela estava perdendo. E de forma insistente, Bella a fez beber pelo menos um copo cheio de água de meia em meia hora.

Vendo que Leah queixava-se de uma forte dor de cabeça, ela pediu para que Kate fizesse chá de camomila e o deixasse mais tempo do que o normal em emulsão, pois sabia que quanto mais forte ficasse a bebida, mais efeitos analgésicos e sedativos ela teria.

Todos pareciam confiantes no que Bella estava fazendo, menos Tanya, que insistia que seria melhor se dessem uma dose de láudano a Leah. Mas a jovem marquesa disse que isto só pioraria a situação, por que o láudano faria a garota dormir, e sendo assim, ela não poderia beber água para repor o que vinha perdendo com o suor.

Por volta da meia noite, Leah começou a ter convulsões graças a um súbito aumento da temperatura e Bella rapidamente lateralizou a cabeça da menina, sabendo que logo em seguida vomitaria, e caso o pescoço não estivesse alinhado, ela poderia sufocar com o próprio vomito.

Na tentativa de evitar que aquele quadro tornasse a ocorrer, o mais sensato seria baixar a febre a qualquer custo, e para isto, uma tina foi enchida com água e com a ajuda de Carmem e Irina, um banho fora dado em Leah que logo após caiu num sono exausto.

Assim que os primeiros raios de sol romperam no horizonte, Edward fora a cavalo até o povoado para buscar o médico que chegara pouco antes das nove horas da manhã e se pôs a examinar a enferma. Nesta altura do campeonato, Bella estava tão cansada, que teve de fazer um esforço extra, pois fazia questão de acompanhar o exame do médico.

Quando por fim terminou com Leah, o roliço doutor acompanhou a marquesa até a sala onde Edward e o resto da criadagem aguardava para ver o que seria da pobre Leah.

-Bem, acho que a menina Clearwater ficará bem! – Anunciou o médico por fim, para o alivio de todos – Foi muita sorte que a marquesa Cullen soubesse exatamente o que fazer durante uma crise de convulsões, pois infelizmente, já vi vários pacientes morrendo sufocados devido ao vomito que vem logo após a crise.

-E se a febre tornar a subir? – Perguntou Bella sem parecer lisonjeada com o elogio que o médico acabara de fazer – Devemos tornar a dar banhos frios nela?

-Sim, mas creio que isto não será necessário. Apenas continue dando bastante água para que ela não se desidrate e acho que pode dar mais algumas xícaras de chá de camomila para que ela possa dormir mais tranqüila.

-Ainda penso que seja bom dar um pouco de láudano a ela! – Falou Tanya de forma seca e inusitada.

-Oh, de forma alguma façam isto! O láudano é a última coisa que esta garota precisa, pois ela tem que se manter acordada se quiser se recuperar totalmente.

-O Deus! – Exclamou Sue que até agora ficara calada em um canto tomada pelo desespero da possibilidade de perder a filha da mesma forma lamentável que perdera o marido – Ainda bem que a senhora Cullen estava aqui, se não nem sei o que teria sido de minha Leah! Oxalá quisesse que a marquesa estivesse conosco quando meu Harry adoeceu, quem sabe ela também não pudesse ter-lo salvo!

-Não diga isto senhora Clearwater! – Retrucou Bella tentando acalmar a velha mulher – Se Deus levou o seu marido, não teria sido eu quem poderia impedir-lo!

-Sim, mas temos que admitir que foi graças a você que Leah ainda esta viva. – Afirmou Edward enquanto se punha ao seu lado e lhe lançava um olhar de admiração que a fez sentir-se um pouco melhor do cansaço que a abatia.

-Esta é uma tremenda verdade. – Disse o médico enquanto recolhia sua maleta – Terei de ir agora, mas seria bom se alguém viesse comigo, pois tenho um remédio em meu consultório que pode ajudar a menina Clearwater a se recuperar mais rápido.

-Eu o acompanharei doutro! Afinal, tenho mesmo de ir ao povoado. – Ofereceu-se Edward de bom grad.

-Posso ir com o senhor marquês? – Perguntou Tanya o que fez Bella se sobressaltar com a ousadia da mulher – Tenho que pegar um telegrama urgente no correio, e seria bom poder contar com vossa proteção na volta. Afinal, uma moça não pode andar sozinha por estas estradas perigosas!

-Bem, creio que não haverá problema algum. Vou pegar meu terno e meu chapéu e nos encontramos no estábulo daqui a dez minutos.

-Sim milorde, prometo não me demorar! – Respondeu ela toda sorrisos. Mas Bella estava disposta a tirar aquele brilho vitorioso dos belos olhos cor violeta da loira estonteante.

-Você voltará a tempo para o jantar? – Perguntou ao marido enquanto deliberadamente colocava as mãos em seus ombros. Edward estranhou a atitude da esposa, mas não deixou transparecer sua confusão.

-Creio que sim. Tentarei voltar o mais rápido possível com o remédio para Leah.

-Só por isto? – Ela indagou com um olhar decepcionado.

-Não... Voltarei o mais rápido que puder para você! – Satisfeita com a resposta, Bella resistiu a tentação de olhar para a cara de Tanya que deveria estar se remoendo de raiva.

-Posso te pedir uma coisa?

-O que quiser...

-Me beija! – Ele pareceu hesitar diante daquele pedido nada comum para ela. Mas quem sabe, depois de ter passado a noite inteira tentando salvar Leah da morte, Bella não passou a ver a vida por outro ângulo?

Sem querer fazer-la esperar mais, Edward tocou seus lábios nos dela, no que deveria ser um beijo casto, já que estava diante dos empregados e do médico. Mas aquilo não foi o suficiente para a marquesa, que de forma sorrateira, introduziu a língua pela primeira vez na boca do marido.

Aquela atitude o fez estremecer, e esquecer que havia pelo menos meia dúzia de pessoas os observando. Jamais imaginara que seria tão bom ter sua esposa o beijando. Mas infelizmente, não era hora para aquilo.

-Depois dessa voltarei voando para casa! – Declarou ele com voz rouca após separarem os lábios.

-Estarei o esperando... E por favor, tome cuidado! Estas estradas não são tão seguras quanto deveriam ser.

-Não se preocupe. Estarei aqui antes que o sol se ponha! – E com um rápido beijo, ele a deixou na sala com uma Tanya enciumada!

* * *

><p><strong>Pronto, como prometido, mais um cap!<strong>

**Obrigada a brunamarcondes, HiNessie, Mah 288, Chuva Fina, Christye-Lupin, Yasmin Souza e Yuki S. Cullen...**

**Que estão fazendo minhas noites de sono perdidas valerem a pena ^^**

**;***


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

Quando Edward voltou do povoado junto com Tanya e o tão aguardado remédio, já passavam das sete da noite. Aparentemente, a jovem Denali teve um contratempo nos correios e por isto se atrasaram tanto.

Mas para o grande desanimo do marquês, sua esposa já estava dormindo quando chegou, pois estava muito cansada da noite em claro passada ao lado de Leah, que agora já estava bem melhor e até mais corada.

Edward queria muito ver-la. Depois daquela cena na sala de convivência em que a marquesa ousou beijar-lo, a única coisa que podia esperar, era que de agora em diante, sua relação com a esposa fosse no mínimo, mais liberal. Mas por incrível que pareça, ele não ficou chateado com o fato dela não o ter esperado acordada, afinal, devia estar exausta depois de ter bancado a enfermeira.

Sendo assim, ele teria de contentar-se em entregar-la as novas calças que a havia comprado, no outro dia, quando esta estivesse mais despertar e disposta o suficiente para agradecer-lo da forma mais enlouquecedora possível.

Com esses pensamentos em mente, Edward jantou, banhou-se e logo depois caiu dormindo em sua cama, pois também estava extremamente cansado das duas cavalgadas que fizera até o povoado.

Quando acordara no dia seguinte, o sol mal havia nascido. Seguiu rumo à sala de jantar, na esperança de encontrar sua esposa, mas decepcionou-se ao ver apenas Sue Clearwater, que parecia bem mais animada enquanto colocava mais torradas na mesa de café da manhã.

-Bom dia Sue! – Saudou ele enquanto sentava-se em sua cadeira – Como está Leah?

-Oh, muito melhor marquês! Lady Cullen foi realmente um anjo por ter cuidado dela!

-Fico feliz em ouvir isto. A propósito, a marquesa ainda esta dormindo?

-Oh não senhor, – Respondeu a mulher com um grande sorriso – a senhora Cullen sempre acorda com o primeiro canto do galo! Mas hoje ela levantou-se ainda mais cedo pra ver como a minha Leah estava se recuperando. É com muito prazer que lhe digo que o senhor fez uma ótima escolha ao casar-se com a senhora Isabella! –Ele não pode deixar de se sentir orgulhoso diante daquele elogio.

-De fato, Bella é maravilhosa. A senhora sabe onde ela esta agora?

-Sim senhor. A marquesa estava queixando-se de dores nas costas, e eu a indiquei que tomasse um bom banho em nossas fontes termais. Isso sempre me ajuda depois de um dia de trabalho. Então ela mesma atrelou sua égua, e acredito que já esteja lá!

-Sendo assim, mande que Eleazar prepare Ares. Irei atrás dela! – Decidiu o marquês enquanto engolia seu último pedaço de torrada com geléia e tomava um grande copo de suco.

Assim que chegou ao estábulo, encontrou seu cavalo já atrelado e se pôs a cavalgar em direção as fontes termais, que não ficavam muito longe da velha mansão Cullen. O dia não estava muito quente, na verdade, um vento típico de outono soprava. Mas as águas daquelas fontes sempre eram mornas, independente do clima que fizesse.

Quando finalmente chegou ao lago, logo viu Cora amarrada em baixo de uma pequena árvore. Edward desmontou de seu cavalo e o amarrou próximo a imponente égua de Bella. Para chegar até as fontes, teria que subir uma encosta íngreme, de pedras lodosas e escorregadiças, que só mesmo a sua esposa estaria disposta a aventurar-se em meio aquela trilha!

Enfim, ele alcançou o lago e se pôs a procurar a marquesa. Claro que não foi difícil encontrar-la, pois naquele exato momento ela estava flutuando em meio às águas. Os cabelos que agora ficaram extremamente escuros, formavam um halo ao redor de seu belo rosto que tinha os olhos fechados para que o sol não os ferissem. As únicas peças de roupas que ela usava, era a blusa de linho branca, que se aderia ao corpo como uma segunda pele graças à água, e as pantaloons, que nada mais eram que ceroulas femininas, muito usadas para cobrir a parte de cima das coxas.

Durante longos minutos, Edward nada pode fazer a não ser admirar as curvas de sua esposa e a forma graciosa como ela flutuava. Parecia tão indefesa ali, em meio aquela prazerosa massagem que as águas termais lhe proporcionava...

-Então, a deusa Diana virou uma Náiade? – Perguntou ele o que a fez erguer o corpo de súbito.

-Oras, não se cansa de me assustar assim? – Indagou Bella enquanto caminhava em sua direção e saia de dentro do lago.

-Não tenho culpa se você fica encantadora quando acha que ninguém a observa! Sem falar que estava estupidamente tentadora! – Ele lhe dedicou seu melhor sorriso sedutor, o que a fez baixar os olhos em sinal de constrangimento. Meio que sem quere querendo, Edward se pôs a analisar o corpo da esposa, que agora estava totalmente desprotegido das águas. A cintura fina era um grande contraste com os quadris largos. E as pernas torneadas estavam mais descobertas do que jamais vira desde que a conhecia. Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção, foram os fartos seios de Bella, cujos mamilos estavam bastante proeminentes, provavelmente devido ao frio – Onde está o resto de suas roupas?

-Ali, em cima daquelas pedras. – Disse ela apontando para um pequeno monte de tecidos que era constituído de suas velhas calças pretas, os sapatos esfolados, e algo feito de seda delicada, que provavelmente deveria ser seu corpete. Aquilo fez seu desejo arder, pois agora estava ciente de que a jovem marquesa não usava absolutamente nada por baixo da blusa, a não ser as pantaloons.

-Não deveria se expor desta forma. – Declarou ele com voz rouca – Alguém que não fosse eu poderia ver-la!

-Sei disto, mas... Não tinha trazido outras roupas e achei que não seria bom voltar para casa totalmente molhada. – Como que para enfatizar o que acabara de dizer, ela se contraiu em um arrepio de frio.

-Então acho melhor voltarmos o mais rápido possível para que você possa se secar! – Proclamou ele enquanto recolhia o resto das vestimentas da esposa, e a segurava pela mão para ajudar-la a descer a encosta íngreme.

Mas quando já estavam no fim da descida, Bella escorregou em uma pedra extremamente lisa, e acabou perdendo o equilíbrio. Para não cair, ela se agarrou ao marido, mas já era tarde demais, e ambos acabaram caindo no chão.

-Ah, ótimo! – Praguejou ele estendido sobre a terra úmida – Como se já não tivesse que lidar com a dor de ontem!

-Que dor? – Perguntou ela sorrindo da situação enquanto se apoiava nos cotovelos para fitar-lo.

-A que você me causou ao cair daquela cerejeira em cima de mim! Acho que o casamento não esta me fazendo bem!

-Oras, não reclame... Você vem tirando muito proveito de mim nos últimos dias! – Disse ela entre risos.

-Acha isso engraçado? Pois vamos ver como reage quando faço isto. – E com um pulo, ele se pôs em cima dela e a beijou nos lábios com lentidão – Vamos, beije-me como fez ontem!

-Não sei se posso... – Disse ela quando ele afastou os lábios.

-Mas você o fez ontem, e pareceu gostar. – Provocou-a mordiscando de leve o lábio inferior de forma ardente.

-Oh... – Aquela fora a única resposta que ele ouviu, pois logo ela o segurou pelo o queixo e se pôs a beijá-lo com uma intensidade que não era próprio dela. Sentir a língua inexperiente da esposa explorando-lhe a boca era algo maravilhoso, mas ele precisava de mais!

Com os dedos ágeis, ele começou a desabotoar a blusa de Bella, e logo que se viu livre daquela maldita peça, interrompeu o beijo para admirar-la. Jamais podia imaginar que a esposa fosse mais bela do que pensava!

Mas agora que ela estava ali, usando apenas uma simples pantaloon, ele começava a crer que os anjos realmente existiam! De forma instintiva, Bella levou as mãos aos seios, para esconder-los, mas ele as tirou de lá.

-Não se esconda de mim... Você é perfeita! – Disse antes de beijar um dos rosados mamilos, enquanto colocava a mão em concha para acariciar o outro.

A reação de Bella foi soltar um gemido surdo em meio a tanto prazer e mediante a sensação de pulsar que lhe atingia o centro do corpo. Era maravilhoso o que os lábios quentes dele faziam em sua pele fria.

Na tentativa de aprofundar mais as caricias, ela arqueou o corpo e elevou o quadril de encontro ao dele, sentindo automaticamente aquela estranha rigidez contra seu ventre nu, que agora, como sabia ela, significava o quanto ele a desejava.

Edward então, voltou a beijar-la nos lábios de forma vorás. Enquanto uma das mãos continuava estimulando seus seios, a outra desceu pela cintura delgada da esposa, passando pelo quadril, até chegar a uma das nadegas a apertando para colar ainda mais seu corpo ao dele. Com movimentos ritmados, ele roçava o corpo no dela, e sentia que a qualquer momento poderia chegar ao clímax, sem se quer ter tirado as calças.

Vendo a extrema necessidade de se livrar daquela maldita peça, ele começou a desafivelar o cinto, mas ela o parou com uma mão tremula.

-Aqui não... – Falou a jovem marquesa em um sussurro.

-Oh, por deus Bella, assim você vai me deixar louco! – Declarou ele ainda se movendo de encontro ao corpo feminino.

-Mas podem nos ver!

-Então se eu te levar agora mesmo pra casa, você esquece aquela bobagem toda de seis meses e fica comigo por todo o resto do dia trancada no quarto?

-Nem que eu não quisesse poderia recusar-me a tal! – Respondeu ela enquanto lhe mordia lentamente o lóbulo da orelha.

Mediante aquela nova condição, ele levantou-se com um salto, e rapidamente se pôs a vestir-la, pois não queria perder mais tempo. Colocou-lhes as calças e os sapatos, enquanto que ela vestia o espartilho e tornava a abotoar a blusa.

Assim que concluíram a árdua tarefa, se puseram a correr literalmente até onde haviam deixado os cavalos amarrados, e em questão de minutos, já podiam avistar a casa grande enquanto cavalgavam em uma velocidade descomunal.

Por fim, desmontaram de seus animais e os levaram apara a estribaria, onde encontraram Eleazar com uma cara de maus amigos!

-Milorde, algo terrível aconteceu! – Disse o encantador de cavalos, quando já estavam próximos o suficiente para permitir uma conversa.

-Agora não Eleazar, tenho assuntos para resolver! – Disse o marquês com um olhar maroto para a mulher que corou instantaneamente.

-Mas senhor, trata-se de uma fatalidade!

-O que houve com Leah? – Perguntou Bella se sobressaltando, presumindo que a jovem tivesse tido uma recaída.

-Não foi nada com a menina Clearwater – Respondeu ele com um olhar frívolo que fez o coração da jovem marquesa estremecer. Parecia que ele estava furioso com ela.

-Então o que houve afinal?

-A égua que estava prenha... Ela fugiu do curral e caiu em uma vala. Infelizmente não pude fazer nada, e o animal morreu!

-Oras, mas como isto foi acontecer? – Indagou Edward indignado – Aquele era um de nossos melhores animais, e a cria que teria seria um sangue puro!

-Sei disto senhor, mas hoje de manhã, quando cheguei ao estábulo onde a égua ficava, descobri que tinham deixado a porteira aberta. – Aquilo atingiu Bella como um soco na barriga. Ela sabia que o animal em questão dividia o estábulo com Cora, e que e obviamente, Eleazar acreditava que fora ela que deixou a porteira aberta.

-Impossível! Quando sai hoje cedo com Cora, tenho certeza de que fechei devidamente a porteira!

-Não estou a acusando de nada milady, mas todos sabemos que apenas eu, a senhora e o marquês temos permissão de entrar naquele estábulo! – Ótimo, ele realmente achava que ela era a culpada. E para Eleazar, um cavalo era como um ser humano, sendo assim, diante de seus olhos, fora como se Bella tivesse matado uma mulher grávida.

-Sim, mas isto não impede que outra pessoa tenha entrado lá!

-Dificilmente! – Retrucou o encantador de cavalos sem paciência – Os criados desta fazenda sempre sabem qual é o seu lugar.

-Bella... – Interferiu Edward na tentativa de acalmar-la, mas o tom de voz dele mostrava que estava tão furioso quanto Eleazar – As pessoas cometem erros às vezes, você pode ter se distraído e...

-Eu não me distraí! – Retrucou com os dentes serrados – Tenho certeza de que fechei a maldita porteira devidamente!

-Bella, não é correto botar a culpa em criados que sempre nos foram fieis, eles podem ficar sentido...

-Não estou culpando ninguém! Só disse que não fui eu! Por que é tão difícil de acreditar no que digo?

-Não grite comigo! – A voz dele saiu em um tom austero e ficava obvio a sua raiva. Afinal, ela o tinha humilhado na frente de seu criado mais fiel. Não podia deixar que todos pensassem que o marquês de Cullen, o maior conquistador de Londres, se tornara um pau mandado da mulher que preferia se vestir de homem a deitar-se com ele.

-Falo do jeito que quiser! E se me der permissão, vou para meu quarto!

-Ótimo! Faça isto e não sai de lá até que esteja disposta a engolir este orgulho besta! – Oras, como ele ousava dar-lhes ordens na frente de um criado?

Bella adoraria dar uma resposta a altura do marido, mas estava em demasiado descontrolada para tal. Por isto, preferiu engolir as palavras e sair em disparada para a casa grande.

Durante o a almoço, ela não desceu para comer junto com o marido, como era de costume, e se quer pediu que algum criado levasse comida para seu leito, pois acreditava que todos já sabiam da vergonhosa discussão que se tinha sucedido no estábulo. E o pior é que ela poderia jurar que se pedisse algo, quem viria a seu socorro seria a odiosa Tanya, pois Kate tinha ido a cidade visitar o noivo.

Para Edward o dia que começara de forma maravilhosa, terminou de forma extremamente irritante. Como as coisas tinham indo de um encontro ardente em meio às águas ternais para uma enfurecida discussão na frente de um de seus criados?

Por deus, por que tudo a despeito de Bella tinha que ser tão complicado? O que custava ela assumir a culpa de seus próprios erros, assim como não admitiu que deixara a vela acesa na noite do incêndio? Provavelmente ele a estava mimando muito nos últimos dias, deixando-a cavalgar livremente e respeitando seus limites e vontades. Mas agora ele não estava disposto a ceder se quer um centímetro.

Se ela queria agir como uma criança mal comportada, então seria tratada como uma. A tarde passou se arrastando, pois ele teve de ajudar o encantador de cavalos a cavar uma cova bastante profunda e enterrar a pobre égua que quebrara o pescoço quando caiu na vala.

Durante o jantar, sua esposa também não comparecera, e quando Sue pediu que levasse um prato de canja para a marquesa, ele apenas respondeu que não. Se ela tinha fome, que criasse coragem e deixasse o orgulho de lado para encarar a todos e a seu terrível erro, ou do contrario, que morresse de fome!

Quando o outro dia amanheceu, Edward pediu que levassem seu café da manhã no escritório, pois graças ao contratempo do outro dia, tinha uma pilha de documentos para serem revisados e pelo menos uma dúzia de cartas para serem devidamente escritas e seladas antes do correio das onze.

Mas na hora do almoço, Bella também não apareceu. Aquilo começava a passar dos limites!

-Sue, minha esposa tomou café a que horas hoje? – Perguntou ele a governanta pensando que Bella pudesse ter acordado tarde e por isto ainda estava sem fome.

-Ela não tomou café milorde. – Respondeu a criada evidentemente preocupada com a jovem marquesa.

-Devo supor que há alguém levando comida para ela no quarto não?

-Não milorde, o senhor foi extremamente claro ontem à noite quando disse que não deveríamos levar comida para a marquesa. – O que ele podia dizer a seu favor? Aquilo era a mais pura verdade.

-A senhora quer dize que minha esposa não como desde ontem?

-Sim, se não me engano, a última refeição da marquesa foi no café da manhã de ontem, e sinceramente, ela não comeu mais que meia torrada e uma xícara de chá de ervas. – Aquilo era demais! Ficar trancada no quarto por conta de um orgulho ferido era uma coisa. Mas passar fome por ser imatura o suficiente para não assumir seus erros era uma tremenda tolice! Ele colocaria um basta naquilo.

-Mande preparar uma bandeja com um almoço reforçado. Eu mesmo levarei para Bella.

Após alguns minutos, Sue voltou com um grande prato que fora enchido com tudo o que encontrou na cozinha e um copo enorme de suco de laranja que acabara de ser feito. Edward pegou a bandeja e subiu as escadas determinado a fazer a esposa atender-lo.

-Bella, sou eu! – Disse ele batendo lentamente na porta do quarto da esposa. Como não obteve resultados, tornou a chamar-la – Abra a porta Isabella! Trouxe o seu almoço. Deixe de ser infantil ao menos uma vez...

Ao ver que ela não responderia ao seu chamado, Edward colocou a bandeja em uma mesa do corredor e retirou de seu bolso a chave mestra, que se encaixava em qualquer fechadura da mansão. Quando finalmente abriu a porta, avistou a esposa deitada na cama escondida por um mar de lençóis.

O quarto estava gelado, e ele lembrou-se que provavelmente, ninguém ousara ir no leito da marquesa para acender a lareira depois das ordens estritas que ele dera. Sentindo-se envergonhado por suas dramáticas atitudes, ele se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado dela na cama.

-Bella? – Chamou em quanto repousava a mão em seu ombro. Foi então que notou que ela estava suando e a pele tão quente que só podia ser febre alta – Oh meu deus! Fale comigo Bella, vamos, fale comigo! – Como não obteve resposta alguma, correu para a porta que ainda estava aberta, e gritou para que algum criado viesse em seu socorro!

* * *

><p><strong>A coisa agora ta ficando quente! O próximo cap promete... ^^<strong>

**Obrigada pelas reviews Yuki S. Cullen, Christye-Lupin, Lea, brunamarcondes, Mah 288 e HiNessie!**

**;***


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

Os acontecimentos que se sucederam foram rápidos demais para que Edward os pudesse compreender. Em questão de segundos, o quarto de Bella já estava lotado de criadas que corriam de um lado para o outro.

A primeira a dar o diagnostico do que acometera a marquesa fora Sue, que saiu aos berros do quarto dizendo que a pobre senhora Cullen contraira a mesma moléstia que acometera Leah. Aquilo fez o sangue de Edward gelar, pois sabia que Harry Clearwater, marido de Sue e pai de Leah e do pequeno Seth, morreu desta mesma virose!

Carmem, que tinha ajudado Bella a cuidar da menina Clearwater, começou a dar ordens a todos, sabendo exatamente o que fazer, pois aprendeu tudo com a marquesa. Uma tina cheia de água fria foi levada para o quarto, para que pudessem banhar o corpo da jovem senhora Cullen no intuito de baixar a febre.

Como Bella ainda estava desacordada quando a retiraram da tina e tornaram a depositar na cama, Carmem pediu que a fizessem cheirar álcool, pois era muito perigoso que a enferma continuasse inconsciente, correndo o risco de vomitar e acabar morrendo sufocada.

Após ter inalado álcool por incontáveis minutos, Bella finalmente abriu os olhos, mas ainda assim, não recobrou totalmente a consciência, entrando em um estranho estado de delírio.

Os sussurros que saiam de seus pálidos lábios eram incompreensíveis, e a única coisa que se entendia era que se queixava do terrível barulho que os cavalos faziam. Mas aquilo não fazia sentido algum, uma vez que o curral ficava muito distante da casa grande, de modo que não se era audível o barulho dos animais. Entretanto, Edward sabia a que a esposa se referia! Provavelmente ela tinha a mente atormentada graças à culpa de ter ocasionado a morte da pobre égua no dia anterior.

Carmem ordenou que preparassem um chá de camomila extremamente forte e o dessem imediatamente a marquesa, pois ela balbuciava vez ou outra que a cabeça estava doendo como nunca.

Edward não saia do lado da esposa por um segundo que fosse, e quase chorou de desespero quando ouviu saindo dos lábios da enferma seu próprio nome, pronunciado com dificuldade junto a um pedido de desculpas.

-Oh, não se preocupe minha cara! – Dizia ele ao pé do ouvido da marquesa – O que houve com aquela pobre égua foi uma fatalidade que poderia ter ocorrido com qualquer pessoa... Não fique se martirizando por isto.

-Mas não é por isto que peço perdão... – Disse ela num fio de voz tão baixa que só ele podia ouvir – Peço desculpas por... Por não poder ser uma boa esposa... Por que só faço tolices enquanto que você vem se esforçando tanto para... Para me agradar!

-Não diga isso Bella! – Ele sentiu um forte aperto no peito. Será que ala achava mesmo aqui? Será que pensava que era um estorvo para ele? Oh, por deus, ela só podia estar delirando – Você é a melhor esposa que eu poderia ter! Tem caráter, personalidade, é teimosa como uma mula, e muito, mais muito bonita! E também sei que é forte o suficiente para vencer a esta maldita moléstia! Agora pare de falar, ou não terá forças para se recuperar...

Assim que terminou de proferir tal desabafo, notou que o médico que havia sido buscado no povoado por um de seus peões havia acabado de entrar no quarto.

Segundo o doutor, o pior da doença já tinha passado, e todos deveriam dar graças aos céus pelo fato da marquesa não ter tido convulsões quando encontrava-se sozinha em seu leito. Ou do contrario, provavelmente Bella já estivesse morta afogada em vomito por não ter tido ninguém para lateralizar sua cabeça.

Depois de ter-la examinado minuciosamente, concluiu que não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer, a não ser receitar o mesmo remédio que Leah vinha tomando, e indicar que a marquesa bebesse água de meia em meia hora para evitar que se desidratasse e os rins parassem.

Quando a noite chegou, Edward tentou fazer a esposa comer algo, pois ela estava sem nenhum alimento na barriga a pelo menos dois dias! Mas infelizmente, suas tentativas foram falheis, pois o máximo que Bella conseguiu comer foi três colheres de papa de aveia, uma xícara de caldo de carne e meio copo de leite.

Ele passou a noite dormindo no divã que ficava ao lado da cama dela, pois fazia questão de fazer virgilia e servir-la caso a enferma necessitasse de qualquer coisa. Mas graças aos céus, Bella dormiu a noite inteira e boa parte da manhã seguinte.

Quando o sol já estava a pico, ela despertou de vez, assumindo um grau de consciência bem maior do que o do dia anterior. Ainda estava muito pálida, mas desta vez conseguiu comer quase todo o prato de canja que Carmem lhe preparara.

A recuperação da marquesa fez com que todos se animassem, pois seria muito triste se Lorde Cullen ficasse viúvo uma semana após o casamento. A cada hora que passava, Bella se sentia cada vez mais disposta e inquieta, pois achava em demasiado enfadonho ficar reclusa em sua cama, mesmo podendo contar com a companhia de Edward, que lia para ela seus livros favoritos, e lhe acompanhava em todas as refeições.

No segundo dia de convalescência, ela praticamente implorou para sair da cama, e seu marido a levou para dar uma pequena caminhada pelo jardim após ela ter comido toda a ceia. Agora, ela e Edward tinha fixado um laço de amizade mais concreto, e o carinho que um sentia pelo outro era visível a qualquer olhar, e por isto mesmo dispersava a fúria de alguns.

-Acho que está na hora de você dormir um pouco! – Proferiu o marquês após terminar de ler o último parágrafo de um texto que recitava para ela e ver que já passava das onze horas da noite. Ele encontrava-se sentado na cama da esposa, que estava visivelmente mais disposta e tinha as bochechas coradas.

-Oh, mas se quer tenho sono! – Declarou ela mordendo o lábio inferior de forma tentadora.

-Mas ainda está se recuperando de uma terrível moléstia! Não quero que você se canse... É melhor tentar dormir ao menos um pouco.

-Eu sei, mas... – Ela pareceu relutante por um segundo.

-Mas o que? – Quis saber ele se aproximando lentamente do sitio em que ela encontrava-se deitada.

-Tenho medo de dormir!

-E por quê? – Parecia que Bella estava sendo torturada por dentro, de uma maneira que fazia seu peito doer.

-Noite passada tive um pesadelo terrível. Fazia muito tempo que não sonhava com isto, mas infelizmente ontem à noite minha mente fez-me reviver a morte de meu pai.

-Sinto muito... Você o amava muito não?

-Oh sim! – Os olhos dela se encheram de lagrimas – E foi terrível ter que ver-lo morrer vitima daquela moléstia crônica que lhe corroia os pulmões. Ele foi à única pessoa com quem eu podia conversar e ser eu mesma, e pensei que jamais encontraria alguém para dividir meus pensamentos até que... Até que tornei a te encontrar naquela taberna em Londres! – Aquela declaração fez o coração de Edward bater como se fosse um adolescente. Ele não pôde evitar de se aproximar mais dela e abraçar-la, deixando que Bella apoiasse a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Não se preocupe minha cara! Você me terá por toda a vida!

-Sim, sei disso! – Disse ela olhando-o nos olhos e sorrindo – Será que qualquer dia desses poderíamos ir a antiga casa de meu pai aqui em Derbyshire? Fica a pouco mais de quinze minutos de Masen Park se formos de cavalo!

-Assim que você se recuperar totalmente nós iremos!

-Obrigada... – Parecia que ela acabara de ganhar o melhor presente do mundo, mas logo depois, corou de uma forma tímida – Acha que... Poderia ficar aqui comigo esta noite?

-Mas eu já estou dormindo aqui! – Respondeu ele sem entender onde ela queria chegar.

-Não no divã... Quero que você durma aqui, nesta cama... Ao meu lado! Só assim terei certeza de que os sonhos não voltarão.

-Tudo bem. – Respondeu Edward enquanto se deitava e a levava junto consigo – Ficarei aqui e velarei seu sono. – E dando um terno beijo na testa da esposa, a ninou até que ela caísse no sono.

Mas no meio da madrugada, Edward acordou sentindo o corpo Bella estremecendo em seus braços de forma violenta.

-Bella, Bella acorde! – Falava o marquês enquanto lhe sacudia levemente os ombros. Ela abriu os olhos de forma desorientada e quando sua vista finalmente se focou naqueles ternos olhos verdes, sentiu o peso em seu coração diminuir.

-Oh Edward! – Disse ela abraçando-o repentinamente enquanto tremia.

-Calma... Foi apenas um pesadelo! Um sonho ruim. – A voz dele saiu mansa e terna enquanto a acariciava delicadamente nas costas – Basta fechar os olhos e esquecer...

-Sim! – Ela ergueu a cabeça para o encarar – Faça-me esquecer... – Aquilo o deixou sem reação por uns instantes, mas logo Edward atendeu a seu pedido da única forma que achara capaz.

Com um sedento beijo que vinha reprimindo a muito tempo, a fez derreter-se em seus braços. Segurando-a de forma firme pelos ombros, a deitou de costas sobre a cama e ficou por cima, sem deixar de explorar-la com a língua se quer um minuto.

Os dedos inexperientes de Bella repousaram em seu peitoral desnudo e lhe acariciou os pelos, arranhando a pele com as unhas vez ou outra. Edward gemeu de forma deliberada, pois era a primeira vez que ela o tocava daquela forma mais ousada.

Aquilo o estava deixando louco, e o fez deslizar as mãos afoitas pelos ombros delicados da esposa, afastando as alças da camisola, a fim de que pudesse deixar o caminho livre e tocar a pele macia de seu pescoço com os lábios sedentos. A pele quente, que o decote da camisola deixava de fora, em contato com o peito de Edward o deixava cada vez mais excitado. A respiração de Bella estava ofegante e irregular, mas quando a boca dele subiu pelo seu pescoço e encontrou a dela novamente, ela deu um suspiro involuntário de satisfação.

-Você me quer não? – Quis saber ele enquanto separava os lábios momentaneamente.

-Oh, sim... Beije-me! – A voz dela saiu rouca e urgente, o que o enlouqueceu.

-Evidentemente, sempre que possível! – E tomado por uma paixão descomunal, tornou a beijar-la, sentindo-a mordiscar de forma provocante o seu lábio inferior.

Foi então que ele terminou de baixar a camisola dela, a deixando totalmente despida. Aquilo deveria apavorar-la, mas parecia tão natural... E quando Edward afastou seus corpos momentaneamente para admirar-la, ela não pode deixar de sentir uma extrema excitação lhe correndo pelo corpo quando o viu fitar seus fartos seios.

-Você é perfeita... Acho que não vou poder me controlar...

-E eu não quero que se controle! – Provocou Bella com voz rouca. Voltando a traçar o caminho de beijos pelo pescoço dela, Edward chegou até seus seios, e começou a sugar os mamilos de forma insana a fazendo gemer ainda mais.

Sem poder mais agüentar, ela comprimiu o quadril ao dele, fazendo-o aumentar a freqüência dos movimentos. Daquela vez, a estranha rigidez de seu marido, parecia mais solida, e ela sorriu de satisfação, sabendo que aquilo significava que ele a desejava tanto quanto ela. Mas a sensação de pulsação que ela sentia entre as pernas parecia que a deixaria louca.

-Oh Edward... Acho que não vou agüentar!

-Vai sim querida! – Disse ele enquanto tirava por fim suas ceroulas. Bella não pode evitar de saciar sua curiosidade e olhar-lo. A expressão de surpresa quando ela viu seu órgão rígido o fez rir.

-O que... Eu não...? – Ela parecia ficar um pouco nervosa agora, mas ele afastou suas pernas e se colocou no meio destas, fazendo com que seu sexo fosse de encontro ao dela, sem ainda penetrar-la.

-Tentarei ser gentil minha cara... – Disse ele enquanto roçava varias vezes a cabeça de seu órgão na entrada úmida da intimidade da esposa que se movimentou instintivamente de encontro a ele. Sem poder mais retardar o ato, Edward a penetrou em um único movimento, sentindo a fina barreira de seu hímen romper-se.

A dor aguda que ela sentiu a fez soltar um pequeno gemido de dor, e ele parou imediatamente até que o incomodo diminui-se. Após alguns segundos, a própria Bella tornou a movimentar o corpo de encontro ao dele, o fazendo entrar e sair de dentro dela em incursões lentas.

-Oh mais rápido... – Pediu Bella quando a dor se extinguiu por completo, dando lugar apenas a um prazer descomunal. Perdendo o pouco do controle que o restava, Edward começou a investir incursões cada vez mais profundas e firmes até que por fim, pode sentir-la contraindo-se contra seu membro. E ao perceber que ela chegava ao clímax, ele não pode evitar acompanhar-la e despejar dentro dela seu derradeiro fluido de satisfação.

Deitando-se por fim ao lado da esposa, e lhe dedicando ternos beijos na face, Edward não pôde deixar de notar como aqueles belos olhos cheios de satisfação o fitavam.

-Você foi maravilhoso. – Disse ela aninhando-se em seus braços.

-Você também meu amor. Foi perfeita! – Mas de forma abrupta, levantou-se e foi até um canto do quarto, o que a deixou desolada. Quando por fim ele regressou, tinha em mãos uma das varias toalhas brancas que foram usadas para baixar a febre de Bella umedecida com água.

-O que vai fazer? – Perguntou a esposa desconfiada enquanto ele sentava-se ao seu lado na cama, e puxava o lençol que lhe cobria o corpo.

-Estou apenas fazendo as obrigações de um bom marido! – Respondeu enquanto deslizava a toalha molhada no interior das coxas de Bella. A marquesa não pode deixar de arregalar os olhos quando viu a mancha vermelha de seu próprio sangue estampada na toalha branca.

-Então era disto que minha mãe falava... – Ela parecia compreender algo, mas os belos olhos castanhos tornaram-se confusos novamente ao fitar-lo – Mas não senti tanta dor como ela disse que sentiria!

-Sim, creio que sua mãe exagerou um pouco.

-E vou sentir sempre aquele desconforto inicial? – Quis saber demonstrando um interesse descomunal.

-Não. A dor que você sentiu correspondeu ao momento em que eu lhe tirava a inocência. – Ela pareceu duvidar um pouco, o que o fez rir – Quer que lhe prove isto agora?

-Acha que já consegue fazer... Aquilo de novo?

-Com você ao meu lado, posso fazer a noite toda minha cara! – Ele deslizou o olhar até sua boca e depois voltou a fitá-la com uma nova onda de desejo o inflamando. De forma rápida, deitou-se a seu lado e se pôs a beijar-la, sentindo a ousada língua da esposa o degustando.

Em questões de instantes, já estava pronto para possuir-la novamente, e a penetrou de forma rápida, mas parou logo em seguida, saboreando o delicioso gosto de estar dentro dela. Entretanto, Bella não pode se segurar por muito tempo, pois estava louca para chegar novamente aquela onda pulsante que sentira há pouco. Gemeu baixinho, moveu novamente os quadris, como se quisesse experimentar mais uma vez a pressão que ele exercera bem dentro de seu intimo.

Edward beijou-lhe os lábios e deslizou as mãos até suas coxas. E apertando-a de forma ardente nas nádegas, pressionou seus quadris com as mãos fazendo-a se mover em seu próprio ritmo. Não a largou até sentir que ela conseguiria manter-se sozinha. Quando viu que Bella controlava as incursões, se deitou de costas para que Bella ficasse por cima, sem deixar de penetrar-la um segundo se quer. Suas mãos acariciavam-lhe as costas e a conduziam gentilmente ao ritmo. Ele adorava quando a puxava firmemente de encontro ao seu corpo, fazendo-a arquejar.

Edward não podia evitar sorrir quando movimentava-se vez ou outra para colar-se mais a ela, o que a excitava ainda mais. O clímax foi ainda mais intenso que o anterior. Após tudo aquilo, não disseram mais nada, pois sabiam que palavras seriam pouco para descrever o que sentiam, e caíram num sono profundo, um nos braços do outro.

Na manhã seguinte, Bella acordou ao lado do marido que a fitava com um caloroso sorriso nos lábios. Ele parecia anos mais jovens, um verdadeiro infante que acabara de acordar em plena manhã de natal.

-Gostaria de poder acordar todas as manhãs assim! – Disse ele a abraçando.

-Eu também... Mas estou faminta! – Ela o lançou um sorriso brincalhão, fazendo-o compreender o motivo de todo aquele apetite – Você exigiu muito de mim ontem!

-Que pena, ia exigir mais um pouco agora. – Retribuindo seu sorriso, a beijou de forma delicada – Mas temos que nos lembrar que a senhora acabou de se recuperar de uma terrível moléstia! Sendo assim, acho bom irmos almoçar...

-Almoçar? Que horas são?

-Quase meio-dia.

-Santo Deus, eu nunca dormir tanto em toda minha vida! – Esbravejou ela enquanto levantava-se da cama e começava a vestir-se – Você vai ficar ai parado me olhando ou o que?

-É uma proposta extremamente tentadora... Mas acho que vou descer e acompanhar-la! – Em questão de minutos, ambos desceram e se puseram a mesa, deliciando a maravilhosa refeição que Carmem havia preparado. Bella tinha um apetite enorme, o que deixou todos felizes achando que aquela disposição toda significava que a marquesa se recuperara por completo. Mas Edward sabia exatamente o porquê de tanta fome!

Quando finalmente terminaram a sobremesa, Sue veio avisar-los que Eleazar estava na sala principal e pedia encarecidamente para falar com o marquês e sua esposa. Edward não gostou nem um pouco daquilo, pois temia que Bella se exaltasse com alguma possível acusação do encantador de cavalos, mas ela fez questão de ver o que Eleazar queria.

Quando finalmente chegaram à sala, encontraram o marido de Carmem andando de um lado para o outro, enquanto torcia o próprio chapéu de forma histérica.

-Oh, obrigado por me receberem... Tenho algo para marquesa!

-O que foi? – Indagou Bella visivelmente perturbada – Houve algo com mais algum dos cavalos?

-Não milady! Felizmente não foi isto.

-Oras, então desembucha logo homem! – Esbravejou o marquês começando a perder a paciência com medo de que Bella se exaltasse ainda mais. Não seria bom pra ela ficar nervosa logo após se recuperar daquela terrível doença.

-É que... Hoje de manhã, fui no curral para trocar o feno de Cora, e... Encontrei isto! – Ele mostrou uma delicada tornozeleira de ouro onde um pingente dourado com o formato da letra I estava pendurado.

-Não acha que seria meu não é? – Indagou Isabella ficando confusa.

-Bem milady... Como a senhora é a única mulher a usar aquela cocheira e está jóia é obviamente caríssima, deduzi que...

-Pois deduziu muito errado! Eu nunca vi está corrente em toda a minha vida!

-Mas Bella, você tem tantas jóias que talvez não lembre-se desta. – Disse Edward.

-Mais é claro que não! – Esbravejou evidentemente indignada – você mais do que ninguém sabe que não gosto de usar adornos. Alem disto, por que diabos eu colocaria uma caríssima tornozeleira de ouro para cavalgar? Seria uma grande tolice de minha parte, não?

-Pensando por este lado, faz sentido.

-Então acredita em mim quando digo que esta corrente não me pertence? – Indagou de forma decisiva. Ele pensou por um segundo, e viu que ela só podia ter razão.

-Sim... Se você diz que não é sua, eu acredito!

-Bem, mas... Se não é da marquesa, então de quem é? – Pergunta o encantador de cavalos parecendo incrédulo.

-Não sei senhor Denali! Mas ficarei com está tornozeleira até que a dona apareça! – Respondeu Bella enquanto lhe tomava a jóia e a guardava no bolso do vestido. Ela sabia que provavelmente, a tornozeleira pertencia à pessoa que deixou a porteira aberta para que a égua prenha fugisse! E definitivamente, iria descobrir quem estava por trás de tudo isto, custe o que custasse!

* * *

><p><strong>Como prometido, postando o cap diário ^^<strong>

**Ah, o cap de amanhã será postado de tarde oks?**

**E os agradecimentos de hoje vão para Chuva Fina, Christye-Lupin , Rasa e Mah 288...**

**Programei a fic pra ter 15 cap contando com o epilogo que ñ é muito grande...**

**Espero q estejam gostando ;***


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI

Com o passar dos dias, Edward e Bella vinham se dando cada vez melhor e era cada dia mais difícil tirar-los da cama, ou até mesmo do quarto. Mas quando não estavam trancados em sua intimidade, passavam a maior parte das horas vagas cavalgando, nadando ou até mesmo escalando uma antiga formação rochosa que havia pelas redondezas.

O marquês adorava sair para se divertir com a esposa, pois era ótimo ter um "amigo" que lhe fornecesse certos prazeres tão bem aceitos, alem de uma agradável companhia. Eles haviam deixado a terrível história sobre a égua morta para trás, e curtiam ao máximo a lua de mel que já tinha sido em demasiado perturbadora. Afinal, o que importava era o delicioso momento que vinham vivendo, e não tinham a menor pressa de voltarem a rotineira vida na capital.

Quando ele a entregou as calças que mandara fazer sobre medida para ela, Bella o agradeceu com a promessa de que mais tarde o receberia na intimidade do leito, vestida apenas com elas! Claro que não havia mais necessidade do casal dormir em quartos diferentes, uma vez que seria um castigo penoso separar-los se quer um instante.

Já havia se passado quase quatro semanas desde que Bella tinha contraído a terrível moléstia e graças ao bom deus, conseguira se recuperado totalmente. Mas só agora, ela dedicava-se a tentar convencer o marido de que estava forte o suficiente para que ele a desse algumas aulas de pugilista.

Claro que o marquês se recusara bastante no inicio, pois temia que a atividade fosse em demasiado perigosa para a esposa. Mas ela conseguiu por fim convencê-lo, usufruindo do argumento de que para aprender boxe, ela teria que usar o diminuto short que era próprio para tal prática, o deixando louco só de imaginar as belas pernas da esposa expostas daquela forma tão reveladora apenas para ele.

E assim, ambos aproveitavam aquela maravilhosa tarde, trancafiados na sala de exercícios da mansão Cullen. Usando um delicado corpete de ceda branco, e que ficava um pouco mais apertado na altura do busto, Bella parecia ainda mais tentadora, com o minúsculo short que ele lhe tinha comprado juntamente com as tradicionais luvas de pugilismo. Os cabelos estavam soltos e colados as suas costas graças ao suor, o que a deixava ainda mais sedutora.

-Você precisa ser mais rápida com as pernas querida! – Disse ele enquanto desviava de um dos inúmeros socos que Bella investia em seu braço. Seria terrível se ela tornasse a atingir-lo, pois como o marquês já pôde comprovar várias e várias vezes, a esposa tinha uma cruzada de direita extremamente forte para uma dama.

-Sim, mas fica difícil socar-lo e desviar ao mesmo tempo! – Reclama ela fazendo um biquinho enquanto lhe investe mais um golpe que por pouco, não acertou o alvo.

-Acho que sou um péssimo treinador! – Admite com um largo sorriso – Pois basta me olhar com este biquinho tentador pra eu pegar leve com você!

-Ah é? Pois saiba que não pretendo ser boazinha com você, marquês! – E com um ágil chute, Bella o atinge no braço, o que o faz se agachar e gemer com uma terrível expressão de dor – Oh meu deus Edward! Te machuquei?

-Oh sim, mas acho que um beijinho pode fazer-me sentir bem melhor!

-Ora, não deveria brincar com estas coisas! – Repreende ao notando que ele estava fingindo, e lhe dava um rápido beijo nos lábios – Posso não acreditar quando te machucar de verdade!

-Você jamais me machucará minha cara! Tudo que vem de você só me deixa mais e mais feliz!

-Milorde... – Disse a voz de Irina que acabara de entrar na sala de exercícios da mansão Cullen com as mãos repletas de cartas. A pobre criada não pôde evitar corar ao ver o patrão, que usava apenas shorts, abraçado a esposa no meio do tatame – Desculpe atrapalhar, mas o correio acabara de chegar!

-Ótimo! Estou aguardando notícias de minha mãe! – Fala Edward enquanto se levanta e vai até a criada para recolher os inúmeros envelopes. Assim que Irina se retirou, o marquês tornou a sentar-se no chão, e segurando a esposa pela cintura, a colocou em seu colo. – Vamos ver o que temos aqui...

Após analisarem meia dúzia de cartas, das quais três eram documentos para Edward assinar, acharam um telegrama de Rosalie no qual informava que o seu primeiro filho com Lorde McCartney finalmente nascera, era um belo menino e passava bem. Feliz com a notícia, Bella nem notou que o marido tinha uma carta de Alice em mãos.

Quando Edward terminou de ler a epistola da irmã mais nova, não pôde deixar de dar uma gargalhada em sinal de satisfação.

-O que foi? – Perguntou Bella curiosa que ainda tinha em mãos o telegrama de Rosalie – Por que está com este sorriso bobo no rosto?

-Teremos que voltar para Londres na semana que vem!

-E por quê? Estávamos nos divertindo tanto aqui... Você sabe que eu adoro a vida no campo e que não gostaria de voltar para a capital! Sem falar que tínhamos planos de ir até a antiga casa de meus pais aqui em Derbyshire...

-Não se preocupe, provavelmente passaremos apenas uns dois dias lá. – Ele tenta a consolar, mas Bella continuava com uma linda carinha de criança que perdera o doce – Mas acho que valerá a pena.

-Diga logo por que temos que ir oras!

-Por que Alice e Jasper nos convidaram para sermos seus padrinhos! O casamento será de neste fim de semana!

-É serio? Oh meu deus Edward! Isto é maravilhoso! – Ela não pôde reprimir o desejo de abraçar-lo e beijar lhe os lábios – Sua irmã sempre teve uma queda pelo general Whitlock, e deve estar radiante com isto! Nunca me senti tão feliz! E devo tudo isto a você...

-Não querida, deve isto a nós!

-Sabe no que estou pensando?

-Não... Mas acho que adorarei saber! – Ela nada responde, apenas abaixa o rosto e lhe da um dele beijo no peito desnudo.

-Estava imaginando quanto tempo você levaria para me carregar até o nosso quarto!

-E por que eu perderia tempo carregando-a para a cama, se poderia possuir-la aqui mesmo? – Provocou ele colocando a mão sorrateiramente em baixo do delicado corpete que ela usava indo de encontro a seu seio. De forma instintiva, ela jogou a cabeça pra trás, o que o fez sugar a pele quente de seu pescoço.

-Oh, Edward... – Bella mal pôde reconhecer a própria voz. Mas era sempre assim quando ele a tocava. Ela apenas perdia o controle e se deixava levar pela onda de desejo. Só que desta vez, ela não estava disposta a ser dominada. Com uma mão atrevida, começou a acariciar o membro do marido ainda sobre os shorts, o que o fez sobressaltar.

-Já lhe disse que ainda vai me deixar louco senhora Cullen? – Ele perguntou surpreso com a ousadia dela ao introduzir os pequenos dedos no interior dos shorts para tocar-lo de forma mais direta.

-Ah sim... Várias e várias vezes! Agora leve-me logo para nosso quarto, pois mandei prepararem uma tina cheia de água para nos banharmos!

-Seu desejo é uma ordem milady. – Como se ela pesasse menos que nada, Edward a ergueu nos braços e a carregou durante todo o caminho até chegarem ao leito nupcial.

Como Bella havia prometido, já havia uma enorme tina com água os aguardando, e rapidamente, se despiram e entraram dentro desta. Com os braços fortes, o marquês a segurou pela cintura e a colocou sentada em seu colo de costas para ele.

-Poderia passar o resto de minha vida com você assim... – Disse enquanto afastava os cabelos da esposa e a mordiscava no pescoço.

-Pois não se preocupe, você me terá para sempre! – Respondeu ao sentir a mão afoita do marido estimulando um de seus seis, o que fez com que ela soltasse um gemido de prazer.

Ciente do poder que mantinha sobre a esposa, Edward levou a outra mão até a intimidade dela e se pôs a deslizar os dedos de forma eloqüente. Aquilo a deixava louca, e de forma instintiva, começou a mover-ser contra o marido, para incentivar-lo ainda mais, e automaticamente, percebeu a excitação do marquês pressionando em suas costas.

-Oh Edward... – Gritou ela ao sentir a insana pulsação em sua intimidade e atingir o ápice de prazer que sempre era bem vindo ao lado dele. Mas aquilo não era justo! Ela teve suas necessidades saciadas, mas e ele? Determinada a fazer o mesmo pelo marido, Bella saiu de cima de seu colo e o fitou dentro dos olhos – Levante-se!

Ele estranhou o pedido da esposa, mas viu um significativo sorriso estampado no rosto dela e automaticamente a obedeceu. A tina não era muito funda, e quando o marquês ficou de pé, a água mal chegava à metade de suas coxas, deixando evidente a sua semi ereção.

Bella nada disse, apenas se pôs de joelhos em frente a ele e segurou de forma ousada o membro do marido, o que o fez gemer automaticamente. Feliz com a reação dele, começou a massagear-lo com as mãos, observando a forma como reagia a cada toque seu. Foi então que ela fez algo que vinha querendo fazer a muito tempo! De forma tímida, Bella beijou a masculinidade do marido, vendo-o enriquecer ainda mais! Tomando aquilo como incentivo, ela o pôs na boca e passou a sugar-lo, sem parar de masturbá-lo com as mãos enquanto isto.

Edward não imaginava que sua inocente esposa fosse capaz de proporcionar tais prazeres, e quando sentiu que não agüentaria mais, tornou a ergue-la de forma abrupta, a tomando em seus braços e levando-a para fora da tina.

-O que houve? – Perguntou Bella confusa – Fiz algo errado?

-Não! – Respondeu ele com a voz urgente enquanto a depositava sentada sobre a cômoda e se colocava em meio a suas pernas. Antes mesmo que ela pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa, ele se pôs a penetrar-la de forma rápida e selvagem. Bella gritava de prazer a cada nova incursão que era mais profunda do que a anterior. Sem se dar conta, cravou as unhas nas costas do marido, o que apenas serviu para incentivar-lo ainda mais. Quando por fim chegaram juntos ao clímax, ele a beijou e tornou a ergue-la para depositar-la na cama e deitar-se ao seu lado.

-Se eu soubesse que você reagiria assim quando eu o tocasse, teria feito isto mais vezes... – Disse ela enquanto aninhava-se em seus braços totalmente exausta.

-E eu irei aguardar ansioso pela próxima vez! – Retrucou ele beijando-a docemente na testa antes que ambos caíssem em um sono profundo.

Eles passaram o resto da tarde trancados no quarto, e quando chegou na hora da ceia, o jantar foi levado até estes por Sue. Mas infelizmente, as obrigações chamavam Edward, e às nove horas da noite, ele fez uso da fraca luz de uma vela sobre a escrivaninha e se pôs a redigir uma carta em resposta a Alice. Bella pediu que ele acrescentasse um pós-escrito em seu nome e o ditou doce palavras de parabenizarão a sua melhor amiga. Após ter terminado de escrever a breve nota, o marquês chamou Irina, e a entregou a carta que deveria ser levada no outro dia até o povoado por algum peão e despachada para Londres o mais rápido possível. Também lhe deu uma pequena lista de compras que deveria ser entregue a Tanya, que sempre fora a responsável por comprar a ração dos animais no povoado.

Na manhã seguinte, Edward e Bella se acordaram bastante cedo, e planejavam ir até uma clareira que ficava a leste das propriedades da família Cullen logo após o café da manhã. Mas antes disto, o marquês tinha que resolver alguns assuntos no escritório enquanto Bella se preparava para o maravilhoso dia que estava por vir.

Quando finalmente concluiu o que tinha de fazer, Edward organizou os papeis que estavam sobre sua mesa e já estava indo ao encontro da esposa, quando ouviu três leves batidas na porta do escritório.

Sabia que não poderia ser Bella, pois sua esposa jamais precisou se anunciar antes de invadir seu escritório ou qualquer outro lugar daquela casa. Mas sua surpresa não poderia ter sido maior ao abrir a porta e dar de cara com Tanya Denali, cujos belos olhos violetas estavam arregalados.

-Milorde... – A voz da loira parecia tremula e cheia de emoções. Ela tinha um estranho brilho no olhar e certamente estava bastante ansiosa – Posso... Posso entrar?

-Claro! Fique a vontade. – Disse ele enquanto deslocava o corpo para permitir a entrada da jovem criada. Obviamente ele não tornou a fechar a porta, uma vez que isto colocaria em suspeita a honra da pobre garota.

-Eu... Gostaria de falar com o senhor!

-Algum problema? – Era evidente o nervosismo dela, pois os ombros de Tanya Denali não paravam de estremecer com uma freqüência surpreendente. Ela certamente não estava sentindo-se confortável.

-Não... Digo, Sim! – Respirando fundo, pareceu tomar coragem para finalmente lhes revelar a que veio – Eu recebi sua nota milorde.

-E tem algo que não consegue compreender? – Perguntou achando estranho o comportamento da garota, que sempre entendera perfeitamente bem sua letra.

-Não milorde, eu o compreendo totalmente! – Edward começava a acreditar que Tanya havia usado a lista de compras como desculpas para poder falar a sós com ele.

-Eu acho que a senhorita está me deixando um pouco confuso... Será que poderia ir direto ao assunto?

-Sim... Sei que não estou sendo muito concisa! – Disse ela como se uma luz acabasse de ser acesa diante de seus olhos e adquirindo uma postura mais confiante – Por isto, devo mostrar-los a que me refiro!

E com uma velocidade absurda, Tanya praticamente se jogou nos braços do marquês e uniu seus lábios aos dele. Mediante aquele beijo, Edward ficou totalmente sem reação, afinal, o que a jovem senhorita Denali, que sempre fora tão recatada, esperava ganhar com aquilo?

Fazendo um enorme esforço para afastar-la sem machucar-la, Edward a fitou de forma profunda nos olhos, tentando entender o que se passava na cabecinha daquela moça, que não devia ter mais que seus vinte e cinco anos.

-Tanya eu...

-Não acredito que fez isto comigo! – Aquela não fora a voz da senhorita Denali, e sim, para o desespero de Edward, a de Bella, que estava parada apoiando-se na soleira da porta na vã tentativa de não cair. Os olhos castanhos da jovem marquesa estavam repletos de lagrimas que formavam uma bruma de tormenta em sua vista, e seu rosto estava tão pálido a ponto de parecer doentio.

-Bella eu... Eu... – Que inferno! Por que ele não conseguia falar nada mais do que essas repetitivas palavras?

-Não diga nada, pude ver tudo e não sou tola a ponto de não compreender o que se passa aqui! – Esbravejou a pobre garota que rapidamente saiu correndo rumo ao quarto. Quando ele fez menção de seguir-la, sentiu a pequena mão fria de Tanya segurando a sua, e lembrou-se que a criada ainda estava ali.

-Perdoe-me milorde... Mas pensei que também gostaria de saber que a muito venho nutrindo sentimentos em relação ao senhor!

-Mas o que diabos a fez pensar uma coisa dessas? – Os olhos da garota não puderam deixar de soltar lagrimas em sinal de confusão e desgosto, mas Edward estava muito furioso para sentir pena.

-Oh, por favor... Não seja tão cruel.

-E como não posso ser se você foi à culpada pela cena que minha esposa acabara de presenciar?

- Sei que o senhor se casou com a marquesa por que a sociedade o exigia, mas posso garantir que não me importo com tal fato! E devo confessar que jamais compreendi como um homem como o senhor pode casar-se com uma mulher como ela, que teima em se vestir com roupas masculinas e sair por ai cavalgando em selas para cavalheiros!

-Você deveria envergonhar-se por proferir tais palavras! – Repreendeu Edward ao notar que ela praticamente se oferecia para ser sua amante – E casei-me com Bella por que assim o quis, e não para satisfazer a sociedade!

E ao terminar aquele pequeno discurso, o marquês saiu do escritório e subiu correndo as escadas até chegar ao seu quarto, onde encontrou a porta trancada.

-Bella, deixe-me entrar sim? – Pediu tentando ser o mais gentil possível mediante a terrível situação em que se encontrava. Como não obteve resultados, passou a praticamente exigir que ela abrisse a maldita porta. Mas Bella se quer deu sinal de vida, e por isto, ele tirou a chaves mestra de dentro do bolso das calças e a encaixou na fechadura. Entretanto, antes que ele pudesse girar a chaves, a porta se abriu, revelando uma Bella com uma expressão penosa no rosto e uma mala em uma das mãos.

-Temos que conversar! – Disse ele por fim vendo a valise – E largue esta mala por que não pretendo ir a lugar algum.

-Sei disso! – Respondeu ela com voz falha e os olhos extremamente vermelhos devido as constantes lagrimas que derramava. Aquilo fez Edward sentir um aperto no peito, que aumentou de forma descomunal quando ele lembrou-se de que era o motivo de tanto sofrimento – Mas eu vou!

-O que? Vai pra onde?

-Pra casa de meus pais aqui em Derbyshire! – E dizendo isto, Bella passou por ele e seguiu caminho pelo corredor rumo às escadas. Mas ao chegar nestas, o marido a segurou pelo braço e a impediu de avançar.

-Você sabe muito bem que a mansão Swan está fechada desde que Lorde Charles faleceu! Não pode ficar lá sozinha!

-Sim, mas ainda há alguns criados... Agora solte-me ou eu juro por deus que vou fazer um escândalo!

-Isabella, da pra ao menos ser razoável e conversar comigo de forma civilizada? Eu não tive culpa alguma do que ocorreu no meu escritório agora a pouco! Tanya disse que tinha que falar comigo, e quando me dei conta, ela estava em cima de mim...

-Ah, faça-me um favor Edward! – Esbravejou ela desvencilhando-se do aperto dele – Sei muito bem do que os homens são capazes! Por deus, jamais deveria ter duvidado do que minha mãe disse... Vocês são todos iguais.

-Por favor Bella, me ousa! Acredite em mim, não tive culpa...

-Pare! Não quero que diga nada! Se você tem mesmo alguma consideração ou respeito por mim, deixe-me ir! Não me fará bem algum permanecer aqui do jeito que estou me sentindo! – Ele relutou por um segundo. Não queria deixar-la ir... Queria arrastar-la até seu quarto e beijar-la até que ela esquecesse daquela maldita cena que presenciara no escritório! Mas sabia que de nada adiantaria, pois Bella estava muito magoada para escutar-lo. Sentindo-se por fim derrotado, deixou os braços cair ao redor de seu tronco e a deixou partir.

-Eu não vou desistir Isabella Marie Cullen! Vou provar que tudo isto não passou de um terrível engano! – Disse ele por fim ao ver-la abrindo à porta da frente.

-Vou mandar alguém trazer Cora de volta quando chegar à casa de meus pais! – Essas foram as últimas palavras que ele ouvira a esposa dizer antes que esta saísse de sua casa com o coração na mão.

* * *

><p><strong>A coisa ficou feia agora em? rsrs<strong>

**Obrigada pelas reviews Mah 288, brunamarcondes e Christye-Lupin ^^**

**Até amanhã...**

**;***


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII

Aquela semana perecia que jamais passaria! Quando Bella chegou à casa que fora de seus pais em Derbyshire, por sorte, encontrou os três velhos criados que lá viviam na intenção de serem caseiros. Afinal, se aquela antiga casa ficasse trancada e sem a devida manutenção, viria a baixo em questões de meses.

A velha ama de leite que a tinha amamentado quando infante, ainda encontrava-se lá, e a recebeu de braços abertos, estranhando o fato da menina Swan, agora marquesa de Cullen, está naquela propriedade, sem o marido, em plena lua-de-mel.

Mas Bella deu uma desculpa qualquer, e mandou que um peão, o único que ainda trabalhava lá, levasse sua égua Cora de volta para Masen Park. O resto dos dias, ela passara isolada em seu antigo quarto, remoendo as terríveis imagens de seu marido nos braços da maldita Tanya Denali! Como o desgraçado pôde fazer isto com ela? E ainda mais sobre o mesmo teto em que moravam... Era muita humilhação.

A velha ama de leite não pôde deixar de ficar preocupada, pois a garota quase não comia, e vinha adquirindo uma aparência pálida e doentia com o passar do tempo. Mas Bella sabia muito bem os motivos de não ter apetite pra nada. Sempre que a tristeza lhe assolava o coração, seu estomago ficava revolto, e só de pensar em comida, sentia como se fosse vomitar até mesmo o que não tinha mais na barriga.

Já para Edward, a situação não podia estar pior. Desde que a mulher se fora, ele lhe mandava pequenos bilhetes, que Bella provavelmente se quer lia, pois voltavam para ele ainda selados.

Em relação à Tanya, a única atitude prudente a ser tomada, era afastar-la de si o máximo possível. Claro que ele não queria deixar a garota desamparada, devido aos longos laços que a família Cullen desenvolvera com o Clã Denali. Mas por sorte, Eleazar resolveu mandar a jovem Tanya passar uma temporada na casa de seus tios, o que facilitou bastante as coisas para o marquês.

Quando um peão chegou acompanhado da égua de Bella, Edward não pode evitar de perguntar-lo como a esposa estava. E oferecendo ao jovem criado uma boa quantia, ganhou deste a palavra de que sempre o manteria informado a despeito da situação em que a marquesa se encontrava.

Mas quando a manhã da sexta-feira finalmente chegou, ele não teve outra alternativa que não fosse ir até a velha casa dos Swan para levar sua esposa para Londres, quisesse ela ou não, afinal, a briga deles nada tinha haver com a felicidade de Alice em um dia tão importante quanto o de seu casamento. Sendo assim, naquela manhã, ele mandou Kate preparar o resto das malas de Bella, e foi até a antiga casa dos Swans em sua melhor carruagem.

-A marquesa de Cullen está? – Perguntou ele a uma velha criada que havia aberto a porta. Mas antes que esta o respondesse, Isabella apareceu no hall, segurando a mesma valise que tinha em mãos quando o deixou.

Bella não parecia nada bem. O jovem peão a quem ele pagava para obter informações de como a esposa vinha passando, tinha lhe dito que a marquesa quase não comia e ficava a maior parte do tempo trancada em seu próprio quarto.

Mas saber diste fato é uma coisa. E ver-lo, é outra totalmente diferente! Bella tinha a face pálida, e o brilho dos olhos castanhos pareciam ter se extinguido. Seus lábios estavam ressecados e os cabelos sedosos não deviam esta sendo devidamente tratados. Ele até poderia jurar que a esposa perdera no mínimo uns três quilos nos últimos dias.

Por deus, aquilo era demais para ele agüentar! E o pior era saber que a culpa de tanto sofrimento era toda e unicamente sua!

-Foi muito bom rever-la Iaiá! – Disse Bella em um fio de voz e dando um terno abraço na velha criada. Logo em seguida voltou-se para fitar o marido. O que Edward esperava ver em seus olhos era mágoa, decepção ou até mesmo ódio. Mas não! O que ele viu foi pior... Ele viu indiferença. – Vamos?

-Sim, vamos. – Pegando a mala que ela segurava, ambos caminharam até a carruagem que os aguardava na frente da velha casa. – Eu tomei a liberdade de fazer o resto de suas malas, pois temia que você não tinha pego nada apropriado para entrar no casamento de Alice. – Ela nada respondeu. Apenas acenou com a cabeça e sentou-se no banco da carruagem.

A maior parte da viagem foi passada no mais nebuloso silencio. Mas aquilo estava o corroendo como ferro quente.

-Bella, ousa... Precisamos conversar!

-Não acho que esta seja a melhor hora. – Disse ela enquanto fitava algo na estrada tentando evitar-lo ao máximo.

-Oras, ao menos olhe para mim enquanto falo! – E segurando o queixo da esposa, a fez fitar-lo nos olhos – Aquilo que você viu...

-Não precisa explicar! Não sou tão tola para deixar de compreender o que vi. – Mesmo a voz estando carregada de ressentimentos, a expressão dela mantinha-se a mesma.

-Por deus, entenda, eu jamais trai você!

-Ponha-se no meu lugar marquês. Como se sentiria se me pegasse aos beijos com outro? – Só de imaginar aquilo, Edward pôde sentir o sangue ferver e as mãos se fecharem em punhos, como se estivesse proto para quebrar a cara do desgraçado que ousasse tocar nos lábios de Bella.

-Sei que deve ser difícil mediante aos fatos... Mas você poderia ao menos tentar confiar em mim!

-Confiar em você? – Ela deu um triste sorriso e seu rosto adquiriu um leve tom esverdeado – No maior libertino de Londres e quem sabe de toda a Inglaterra? – Merda! Pela primeira vez na vida, Edward amaldiçôo a própria fama que outrora era motivo de orgulho – Eu confiei e veja só no que deu...

-Por favor Bella, tente ser razoável. Estávamos indo tão bem... Não há motivo lógico para que eu tivesse cometido uma traição tão vil!

-Não, não há motivo lógico. Mas também não havia motivo lógico para você ter-se casado comigo, quando poderia ter tido qualquer outra beldade mais jovem e mais bonita em suas mãos num simples e mero estralar de dedos!

-Você sempre se menospreza! Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer o quão linda você é? Pelos céus Bella, olhe-se no espelho!

-A questão não é se eu me enxergo ou não! Você mesmo me deu provas bastante claras de que não sou auto-suficiente para satisfazer-lo, de modo que tenha de procurar os favores de outra mulher.

-Eu jamais faria isto! – E de forma delicada, ele tocou o rosto da esposa, que não pode deixar de hiperventilar mediante aquela sensação.

-Sabe o que é pior? É que eu sei que no final, não terei forças o suficiente para ficar longe de você! Entende isto Edward? Eu, que sempre fui orgulhosa, me humilho por que agora dependo de você! Dependo de seu sorriso, de seus beijos, de seu toque... Eu que sempre valorizei a liberdade a cima de tudo, estou agora presa a você! Por que por mais que tenha amor próprio, tenho que admitir que nestes últimos dias, quase enlouqueci por estar longe de alguém que me traiu! Alguém em quem confiei, e para quem baixei minhas próprias defesas! Entende isto Edward? Eu te dei minha liberdade, a coisa que mais amava nesta vida, e o que você me deu em troca foi à traição! Eu abriria mão até mesmo do Sebastian por você... E agora acabo me odiando por não ser forte o suficiente para te deixar! – Naquela altura, a face da marquesa já estava banhada por lagrimas que teimavam em cair, mesmo que ela tentasse manter-se indiferente.

-Perdoe-me... Mas juro por tudo que há de mais sagrado que não fui eu que procurei Tanya naquele dia... Sei que é difícil acreditar, mas ela é que praticamente me atacou e...

-Pare a carruagem! – Gritou ela com uma urgência obvia.

-O que?

-Pare a maldita carruagem! Não estou me sentido bem... – Rapidamente, Edward deu três pancadas no teto, e o cocheiro logo parou o veiculo. De súbito, Bella saiu deste e se pôs a vomitar na estrada.

-O que houve? – Perguntou o marquês já a seu lado oferecendo-a um cantil de água.

-Não sei... Sentir-me nauseada! Mas estou bem...

-Tem certeza? Podemos procurar alguma hotelaria e descansarmos um pouco.

-Não! Eu só preciso ficar quieta. Vamos continuar a viagem, por favor.

Temendo que ela piorasse, Edward resolveu passar o resto do caminho em silencio, enquanto Bella dormia feito uma criança. Quando finalmente chegaram a Londres, já era tarde da noite, e mesmo sendo obrigados a dividir o mesmo quarto, pois não queriam preocupar a família Cullen com suas desavenças, eles se quer trocaram mais que quatro palavras.

No dia seguinte, durante a correria para o casamento de Alice, o casal pouco se viu, uma vez que Bella ficara incubada de ajudar a noiva a se preparar para o grande momento, e Edward foi levar o general Whitlock até a igreja.

-Oh Bella, sinto muito que sua mãe não possa ter vindo ao meu casamento... – Dizia Alice enquanto a marquesa colocava mais alguns grampos em seu penteado – Mas compreendo que ela teve de cuidar de Rosalie e do bebê... O resguardo é realmente um período doloroso.

-Certamente que sim... Mas tenho certeza de que elas estão muito felizes por você! – Disse a marquesa enquanto endireitava o arranjo do cabelo da cunhada.

-Eu também... Mal posso esperar para ser a senhora Whitlock! Mas você deve saber exatamente a que me refiro não? – Bella nada respondeu, apenas deu um meio sorriso, e abaixou os olhos para arrancar uma pequena linha que saia do vestido de noiva da amiga – Oras, o que houve a final?

-Do que está falando? – Ela tentou disfarçar.

-Te conheço desde menina Isabella Marie Cullen! E sei muito bem quando você está triste com alguma coisa. Agora diga-me, o que Edward fez?

-Não acho que esta seja uma conversa prudente para se ter minutos antes de seu casamento. Não quero chatear-la!

-Bobagem. Se você não me contar, aí sim ficarei chateada. Ande, desembuche. – Bella respirou fundo antes de começar o terrível desabafo, mas por fim, soltou tudo de uma só vez.

-Peguei Edward aos beijos com Tanya Denali bem debaixo do teto de nossa casa!

-O que? – A boca da noiva fez um O perfeito – Mas isto é impossível... Sei que Tanya sempre teve uma queda pelo meu irmão desde menina, mas ele jamais deu bola. Bella, tem certeza do que viu?

-Sim, infelizmente sim! Oh Alice... Nós estávamos indo tão bem, e de repente me vem uma coisa dessas! – As duas amigas se abraçaram na tentativa de uma passar conforto a outra.

-Isto não faz sentido! Sei que meu irmão te respeita muito, e duvido que ele fosse arrumar uma amante poucas semanas após o casamento. Sem falar que Edward não é nenhum idiota! Se ele quisesse mesmo te trair, jamais ousaria fazer-lo debaixo do mesmo teto em que vocês moram.

-Sei disto. É por isso que estou tão confusa. Ele parecia querer me agradar sabe... Me levava pra passear, comprava-me presentes que só demonstravam o quanto ele me conhecia, e na cama... Oh, por deus! Não posso falar sobre isto com você.

-Oras deixe de bobagem! Estou ciente de que meu irmão te deseja desde aquele piquenique em que ele insistiu em acompanhar-la pelo passeio no parque.

-Como diz? – Bella se desvencilha do abraço de Alice para poder encarar-la.

-Oh sim, desde aquele dia ele vem te olhando como se você fosse um raio de sol num dia nublado. Querida, é obvio para qualquer idiota que Edward sente no mínimo muita afeição por você, ou do contrario jamais a teria pedido em casamento.

-Você mais que ninguém sabe que ele só se casou comigo por conta da herança de seu pai.

-Não Bella! Ele casou-se com você por que era você quem ele queria! Meu pai está velho, mas ainda conta com uma saúde de ferro! Edward poderia esperar no mínimo mais dez anos para casar-se sem se preocupar com esta maldita herança. Sem falar que ele não precisa se quer de um xelim de meu pai, uma vez que conquistou a própria fortuna e titulo. Se fosse realmente assim, ele poderia muito bem ter-se casado com Tanya que sempre demonstrou afeto por ele.

-Acha mesmo?

-Claro sua boba! Quem sabe tudo isto não passou de um plano daquela loira solteirona para deixar o casamento de vocês abalado? – Aquela nova perspectiva dos fatos fez o coração da marquesa da um salto – É isto o que você quer? Deixar Edward livre pra ficar com Tanya? Esta não é a Isabella que conheço, que desiste antes mesmo de lutar!

-Meninas, lamento atrapalhar, mas a carruagem da noiva acabou de chegar! – Avisou a mãe de Alice, Lady Esme, que entrara no quarto como um furacão. – E Bella, Edward está lhe esperando para irem juntos a igreja, afinal vocês dois devem entrar antes que a noiva, uma vez que serão os padrinhos.

A cerimônia de casamento fora um verdadeiro sucesso, embora que o noivo não parava de olhar para a noiva, que estava deslumbrante. Na hora de dizer o "aceito" o padre teve de chamar a atenção de Jasper, que parecia ter sido levado para outro mundo, cujo sol eram os olhes de Alice.

Mas para Edward, a única coisa que importava era o novo humor de sua esposa, que até ousara lhe dirigir um discreto sorriso enquanto se dirigiam a igreja. Ela estava deslumbrante, usando um simples vestido rosa que lhe definia bem a cintura e a curva dos seios. Teria Bella finalmente o perdoado?

Por fim, chegou a tão esperada hora dos noivos e dos padrinhos assinarem o livro das bodas. A última a por o nome na delicada folha fora Bella, mas quando esta terminou de assinar, sentiu uma terrível vertigem e teve de se apoiar no braço do marido para não cair.

-Bella... O que houve? – Perguntou Edward ficando mais pálido do que ela.

-Não é nada... Eu só... – E de repente, foi como se tudo sumisse e suas pernas não mais existissem. O bafafá que houve na igreja foi imenso, afinal, a noiva desmaiar era algo totalmente aceitável, mas a madrinha?

Como se estivesse louco, Edward, pois a esposa nos braços, e saiu correndo da nave, até chegar à carruagem. Por sorte, lady Esme vinha logo atrás dele, e entrou no veiculo junto com o filho e a nora inconsciente. O cocheiro exigiu tanto dos pobres cavalos, que em questão de minutos, chegaram à mansão Cullen, e sem perder tempo, o marquês levou a esposa para o quarto onde haviam ficado alojados na noite passada.

-Por deus meu Edward, coloque-a logo sobre a cama! – Esbravejou Esme ao ver que o filho ainda não tinha largado a esposa. Mas Bella já começara a despertar, o que aparentemente, acalmou um pouco o marquês.

-O que houve? – Perguntou ela um tanto desorientada.

-Graças aos céus... Você quase me matou do coração! – Disse Edward visivelmente aliviado.

-Sim, e o meu filho quase matou o resto de nós com sua saída triunfal da igreja! – Grunhiu Esme mediante o exagero do filho – Agora saia daqui e nos deixe sozinhas!

-O que? Como espera que eu deixe minha esposa após ela ter desmaiado?

-Sou sua mãe, e se digo pra você sair, é pra você sair! – Ele olhou desolado para Bella em busca de apoio, mas ela apenas assentiu, vendo que seria melhor ficar do lado da sogra. Mediante a isto, Edward retirou-se do quarto possesso, enquanto soltava palavras pertinentes pouco compreensíveis. – Por deus Bella, da próxima vez que quiser dar um susto desses no meu filho avise-me, assim poderei dopar-lo antes para facilitar as coisas!

-Desculpe-me milady... Não era minha intenção desmaiar. Na verdade, eu não sei o que deu em mim. Foi como se tudo tivesse sumido de minha vista.

-Minha filha, quero que seja sincera comigo. Vem sentindo alguma coisa estranha ultimamente? – Indagou docemente a condessa enquanto sentava-se na cama ao lado da nora.

-Bem eu... Não sei, mas nos últimos dias estou com uma terrível falta de apetite e... Tive um acesso de náuseas ontem na estrada.

-Quando foi à última vez que suas regras desceram? – Aquela pergunta lhe pegou de surpresa. Ela sabia exatamente onde Esme queria chegar. Graças à terrível briga que tivera com o marido, Bella esqueceu-se que sua menstruação deveria ter chegado há doze dias! Infelizmente, ela não teve tempo de responder, por que Edward entrara de forma repentina no quarto, deixando bem claro para as duas que ele estava ouvindo toda a conversa atrás da porta.

-Mamãe, deixe-nos a sós! – Exigiu com tal autoridade que Esme se quer pensou em contestar e logo saiu do cômodo trancando a porta bem atrás de si. Agora que eram só os dois, Edward se pôs a encarar-la! – Como não pôde me contar antes?

-Eu não sabia... Juro por deus que só agora parei pra pensar nisto!

-Oh Bella! – E com um movimento ágil, ele sentou-se a seu lado e a abraçou com tanta força que a fez se aninhar em seu ombro – Tem noção do presente que acabara de me dar?

-Eu sei... Mal posso acreditar nisto.

-Bella... – Ele a solta para poder fitar-la nos olhos – Eu Juro pelo nosso filho que jamais a trai! Aquilo que você viu no escritório foi uma terrível confusão, Tanya me surpreendeu e eu fiquei sem reação quando ela me beijou e... – Ele não pode concluir, pois teve seus lábios foram tomados pela boca sedenta da esposa.

-Eu sei... Agora sei! – Disse ela por fim quando interrompeu finalmente o beijo – E quero por uma pedra por sobre tudo isto!

-Sim, vamos esquecer este lamentável incidente!

-Mas com uma condição... Quero Tanya bem longe de você! – Ele não pode deixar de dar uma gargalhada divertida mediante aquela demonstração de ciúmes!

-Não se preocupe meu amor! Tanya foi passar uma longa temporada na casa dos pais de Eleazar, que são seus tios.

-Do que você me chamou? – Parecia que ela mal ouvira o resto da frase, o que o fez rir novamente.

-Te chamei de meu amor!

-É verdade? Você me ama? – Ele não respondeu de imediato, apenas lhe deu um terno beijo na testa.

-Ainda duvida disto? Depois de tudo o que fiz por você? De ter te seguido quando você saia escondida fantasiada de Sebastian, quando te levava pra andar a cavalo, quando te prendia na cama e passava a noite toda fazendo amor com você...

-Sim, sim... Tudo isto prova o quanto você me ama! – Conclui ela colando seus lábios aos dele novamente e sentindo um calor descomunal no peito – Mas sabe qual é a maior prova de amor que você me deu? – Ele meneou a cabeça em negação – Esse bebe lindo que esta crescendo em meu ventre!

-Sim, e sabe por que eu o amo tanto?

-Hum... Por que ele é seu filho? – Ela arriscou.

-Não tolinha! Porque ele é nosso filho! – E com outro beijo, eles permitiram-se desfrutar mais um pouco daquele momento maravilhoso. Antes de ter que dividir-lo com os demais!

* * *

><p><strong>E então, gostaram dessa?<strong>

**Um alô especial para EllieJ, Christye-Lupin e HiNessie ^^**

**;***


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo XIII

Os dias haviam passado voando, e a barriga de Bella, agora com oito meses, não parecia estar tão grande quanto deveria. Por conta disto, Edward praticamente a obrigava a comer tudo o que via pela frente, mas era quase impossível para a marquesa recuperar os vários quilos perdidos com os terríveis enjôos e náuseas que a acometeram no inicio da gestação.

Mas fora os problemas com a falta de ganho de peso, a gestação vinha transcorrendo tranquilamente, com um pai coruja de plantão pronto para atender qualquer desejo bizarro da esposa, mesmo que para isto, ele tivesse de sair cavalgando durante a noite até o povoado para comprar carne de jia frita.

A futura mamãe, agora que estava impossibilitada de andar a cavalo, escalar ou treinar boxe graças à proibição de um médico pra lá de enfadonho, dedicava seu tempo livre para costurar o enxoval do bebe, e pela primeira vez na vida, Bella pôde sentir prazer ao realizar atividades como bordar e tricotar.

Pelo visto, o primeiro filho do marquês de Cullen, contaria com um enxoval monumental, visto que todas as vezes que Edward ia para o povoado, voltava carregado de brinquedos para o futuro herdeiro.

Mas com certeza, a coisa que tornara a gestação mais difícil foi o aviso do médico de que a partir do sétimo mês, o casal teria de ser mais prudente na intimidade do leito. Aquilo fez com que Edward ficasse paranóico e, no inicio, se recusasse a dormir na mesma cama que Bella, com medo de que pudesse machucar-la. Mas aquilo não durou mais que um dia, pois era impossível resistir à tentação que as mãos da esposa o infligia! Claro que agora ele tentava ser mais delicado durante o ato, o que acabou se tornando uma experiência bastante excitante no final!

O que mais impressionara a todos foi a atenção que o marquês dedicava à esposa, pois desde o dia que ambos tomaram conhecimento da gestação, foram poucas às vezes em Edward se separava de Bella. E quando não tinha como se evitar a distancia, ele fazia o máximo possível para regressar o quanto antes para os braços da marquesa.

Infelizmente aquele era um exemplo dos poucos dias em que Edward fora obrigado a sair em viagem e deixar a esposa em casa sem sua presença por uma longa semana. Bella contava os dias assiduamente para a volta do marido, e quando finalmente chegara à manhã em que o marquês prometera regressar ao lar, ela se pôs de pé logo cedo e começou a ditar ordens para que as criadas deixassem tudo pronto para a chegada do querido marido.

Ela estava ansiosa para voltar a ter-lo em seus braços, e sentia falta até mesmo das constantes implicâncias dele em relação a sua pouca ganha de peso! Se Edward não levasse a serio tudo o que o médico pessimista falava, veria que ela estava melhor do que nunca, com a pele rosada e um grande sorriso estampado no rosto.

Mas seu sorriso ficara ainda maior, quando notou o barulho de uma carruagem se aproximando da mansão Cullen. Largando o pequeno sapatinho de tricô que estava fazendo, Bella correu para a porta na expectativa de ver o marido correr para seus braços, mas estranhou que ele estivesse chegando tão cedo.

-É o patrão que está vindo ai milady? – Perguntou Sue que já estava a seu lado na soleira da porta de entrada. Mas para o desânimo da marquesa, não era a carruagem do marido que vinha descendo a colina.

-Não... Não é o Edward! – A decepção na voz dela era perceptível a qualquer um que a ouvisse falar.

-Oras, mas não estamos esperando visitas para hoje, não é mesmo milady?

-Creio que não Sue. – As duas mulheres permaneceram em silencio, até que a carruagem finalmente parou e desta desceu uma jovem mulher de cabelos loiros morango e olhos cor de violeta.

-Oh meu santo deus! – Blasfemou Sue com o queixo caído – É Tanya! – Não era necessário que a mais velha tivesse chegado a esta conclusão, pois Bella reconheceria Tanya Denali em qualquer momento de sua vida. Quando finalmente a loira que vestia-se de forma humilde chegou perto o suficiente para poder ser ouvida, fez uma educada reverencia e olhou bem nos olhos castanhos da marquesa.

-Preciso falar com a senhora!

-Acha mesmo conveniente Tanya? – Retruca a mais velha extremamente mal humorada, pois tinha conhecimento da briga que a jovem Denali causou entre o marquês e a esposa – Lady Cullen está em um estado no qual não é bom ter aborrecimentos.

-Não se preocupe Sue! – Disse Bella por fim, vendo que a loira morango olhava de forma incrédula para o seu ventre dilatado – Irei falar com Tanya na biblioteca da ala leste, e não quero que ninguém nos perturbe!

-Mas senhora...

-Apenas obedeça! – A marquesa já estava ficando impaciente, e ao constatar isto, a senhora Clearwater apenas acenou com a cabeça e se retirou.

Quando estavam por fim sozinhas, Bella disse para Tanya a acompanhar, e ambas subiram as escadas indo direto, até chegarem à biblioteca. Aquilo deixou-a um pouco abalada, pois não pode evitar de lembrar-se da conversa que tivera com Edward a oito anos atrás, quando ela era apenas uma menina, naquela mesma biblioteca! Ela jamais sonhara que seria esposa daquele deslumbrante homem, e muito menos imaginara que agora estaria ali, prestes a discutir com a mulher a qual o pegou aos beijos.

-Bem, o que tem a mi dizer senhorita Denali? – Questionou a marquesa enquanto fechava a porta para que tivessem mais privacidade.

-Eu... Fiquei sabendo que a senhora estava grávida, e vim ver se era mesmo verdade! – O desalento na voz de Tanya seria de dar pena, se Bella não lembrasse perfeitamente de que a flagrou em uma situação constrangedora com seu marido há meses atrás.

-Como pode ver é verdade! Já conto com oito meses!

-Mas... A sua barriga está tão pequena... – Aquele comentário fez Bella revirar os olhos. Por que diabos todos tinham que falar do tamanho de sua barriga?

-Acho que você não veio até aqui para ficar analisando a minha barriga não é mesmo? Você veio para me dizer algo, e eu estou ansiosa para ouvir-la!

-Não esperava que fosse assim, tão difícil! – Admitiu a loira mais para si própria – Mas eu não podia desistir de Edward assim tão facilmente não é?

-Claro que não! Você teria de lutar por ele. Só que não contava com o fato de eu ter armas melhores do que a sua. – Bella apontou para o próprio ventre – Acho que o fato de estar esperando um filho dele é motivo mais que suficiente para provar a veracidade de nosso casamento.

-Sim, mas não é o suficiente para dizer que ele a ama!

-Bem, isto é verdade. Mas por sorte, ouço estas palavras dos lábios do meu marido, todos os dias...

-Mentira! Ele não pode amar-la! – Tanya tinha lagrimas de desespero nos belos olhos cor de violeta.

-Oras, e baseada em que você alega isto?

-Baseada nisto! – A loira retira do bolso de seu desgastado vestido uma pequena folha de papel extremamente amassada e até mesmo um pouco rasgada. Ela entrega o singelo bilhete a Bella, que automaticamente reconhece a letra do marido.

-O que significa isto?

-Leia você mesma e tire suas próprias conclusões. – Sentindo as pernas fracas, a marquesa sentou-se em um dos sofás e se pôs a ler a carta.

_Ma Petite..._

_Estou sentindo cada vez mais a sua falta. Esta casa jamais será a mesma sem o doce som de seu sorriso ou o encantador brilho de seus olhos! Mal posso esperar para estar com você, e poder abraçar-la... Mas infelizmente a vida teima em nos separar! Todavia, rogo-lhes que não se esqueça de mim minha cara, pois sempre te amarei!_

Após ler aquela pequena nota, Bella não pode evitar de ter seus olhos inundados por lagrimas. Mas não eram lagrimas de desespero, e sim de alivio!

-Quem lhe deu isto? – Ela perguntou por fim a Tanya, que estava calada desde então.

-Foi Irina! Ela disse que Lorde Edward a mandou entregar para mim, e mesmo ele não tendo assinado no final, sei que a senhora pode muito bem reconhecer sua letra!

-E foi graças a este bilhete que você foi até o escritório de meu marido e o beijou naquele fatídico dia?

-Sim milady! Sei que posso estar sendo cruel com a senhora que jamais me fizera mal algum, mas você precisa compreender... Eu sempre amei Edward, desde que era apenas uma menina, mas jamais deixei que ele tomasse nota de meus sentimentos, pois acreditava que não era correspondida... Afinal eu nunca passaria de uma mera criada! E quando finalmente recebi este bilhete, percebi que estava sendo uma idiota este tempo todo, por que ele também sentia o mesmo por mim! Mas já não poderíamos ficar juntos, por que infelizmente, ele agora está casado com a senhora... Só que eu não poderia deixar de lutar pelo amor de minha vida, agora que sabia que meus sentimentos por ele eram correspondidos não é mesmo?

-Não! – Responde Bella levantando-se finalmente – Você não poderia... Mas lamento lhes dizer que isto tudo não passa de um terrível mal entendido!

-Com seria um mal entendido, se ele foi extremamente claro nesta nota? Ele me ama, e por mais que lhe doa aceitar, a senhora tem que acreditar nisto!

-Lamento pelo que vou lhes contar Tanya, mas esta nota não era pra você! Sei disto por que eu mesma pedi que Edward a escrevesse...

-Mentira! – Gritou à jovem Denali parecendo que finalmente perdera o controle – Você esta mentindo pra mim!

-Não, não estou mentido! No dia em que Edward soube que Alice iria se casar, ele escreveu uma pequena carta a felicitando, e perguntou se eu não gostaria de deixar algum pós-escrito para Alice. E eu lhe ditei exatamente estas mesmas palavras que estão escritas neste papel!

-Eu não acredito! – Sabendo que não tinha outra escolha, Bella se dirigiu a uma das enormes estantes da biblioteca, e retirou desta um pequeno e gasto livro, cujo couro rosado da capa já estava desbotando.

-Este exemplar dos "Antigos contos da cultura céltica" foi um presente meu para Alice em seu nono aniversario. Se você abrir-lo na primeira pagina, verá a dedicatória que eu escrevi! – Tanya nada respondeu. Apenas pegou o pequeno livro, e abriu-o na primeira pagina, onde podia se ler uma breve nota escrita em uma caligrafia redonda e delicada.

_Ma Petite... Espero que goste deste livro tanto quanto eu! Sinto muito não poder estar com você nesta data tão especial, mas a vida teima em nos separar! Todavia, jamais poderemos negar o grande amor e afeto que alimentamos uma pela outra! Felicidades Alice, e espero que no próximo ano, possamos estar juntas! De sua grande amiga: Isabella Marie Swan._

-Eu... Não posso acreditar! – Tanya parecia sem palavras ao terminar de ler a breve dedicatória.

-Sim, eu compreendo. Sempre chamei Alice de Ma petite, por que desde meninas, ela era a mais baixa que Rosalie e eu... E costumávamos dizer que a vida insistia em nos separa por que eu sempre ia passar o verão na Irlanda com meus avos e por isto não estava aqui nos aniversários dela! – Tanya parecia estar perdendo o chão que a sustentava, e Bella não pôde evitar segurar a mão da pobre loira na vã tentativa de passar-lhes um pouco de conforto – Sinto muito, mas acho que tudo não passou de uma terrível armadilha! Alguém recortou o final da carta de Edward e entregou o retalho a você!

-Meu deus, não pode ser! – Naquela altura do campeonato, a jovem Denali já desmanchava-se em lagrimas.

-Esta é a única explicação racional... Sem falar que Alice afirmou não ter recebido a carta de meu marido. Na hora achamos que o correio a deveria ter extraviado, mas pelo visto, a carta se quer foi postada.

-Sim, mas quem poderia ser tão cruel para brincar de forma tão vil com meus sentimentos? Não consigo pensar em alguém que fosse capaz de fazer isto comigo!

-Eu não sei Tanya, mas deve ter sido alguém daqui de dentro! – Conclui Bella – Afinal, esta pessoa teve acesso a nossa correspondência, a violou e ainda por cima teve a audácia de recortar a parte da carta de meu marido de forma que parecesse ser um romântico bilhete e o entregar a você!

-Sim, e esta mesma pessoa deve ter conhecimento dos sentimentos que eu alimentei todos estes anos por Lorde Cullen, de forma que sabia do que eu seria capaz de fazer se tivesse ao menos uma migalha de esperança de ser correspondida. – De repente, foi como se uma luz acendesse dentro da cabeça de Bella.

-Espere um minuto... Você disse que foi Irina quem te entregou o bilhete não?

-Sim, lembro-me muito bem que ela disse que Lorde Cullen havia a confiado aquela pequena nota para que a entregasse o mais rápido possível para mim... A senhora não acha que foi ela quem...

-Não quero acusar ninguém Tanya! – Precipitou-se a marquesa – Mas também me lembro de no dia em que eu te flagrei aos beijos com meu marido, foi Irina quem me disse que Edward estava me chamando no escritório.

-Oh meu deus! Ela não seria capaz... Minha própria irmã...

-E sem mencionar que ela é a encarregada de levar as cartas ao povoado para serem despachadas! Não seria difícil para Irina violar nossa correspondência e manipular uma das cartas a seu bel prazer!

-Não posso acreditar nisto. Como ela pôde, e o que ela ganharia com isto? Não faz sentido, não faz... – Sentindo que Tanya iria desmoronar a qualquer momento, Bella a levou até o sofá, e a fez sentar-se ao seu lado.

-Eu não quero acusar ninguém sem provas, mas eu prometo que vou investigar esta historia a fundo, até encontrar o responsável sem coração que teve coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas com você e comigo!

-Mas de que isto vai adiantar milady? O mal feito já esta feito, e agora eu estou sem emprego e sem um teto...

-Como assim? Edward me disse que você estava passando uma temporada na casa dos pais de Eleazar, que são seus tios por parte de pai.

-Sim, mas quando meus tios souberam o que eu planejava falar para senhora, disseram que eu não os considerasse mais como parentes, por que se recusam a ter uma destruidora de lares como sobrinha... E o pior foi que gastei todas as minhas economias na viagem de volta para Derbyshire e sei que seria de mais pedir à milady que me aceitasse de volta depois de tudo que eu a revelei!

-Sim, seria mesmo pedir demais que eu a aceitasse de volta nesta casa, depois de ter me contado que ama tanto meu marido. – Tanya pareceu ficar mais pálida do que já estava – Mas também não sou nenhum monstro. Sei que ninguém pode mandar no próprio coração, e afinal, você não tem culpa de ter se apaixonado por um homem tão maravilhoso quanto Edward.

-E então milady, o que será feito de mim? Toda a família que me resta está aqui, e temo que Carmem não queira me ajudar depois de tudo o que eu fiz.

-Bem, talvez eu possa ter uma solução... – Os olhos da pobre loira brilharam mediante a perspectiva de algum futuro – Minha irmã, Lady Rosalie McCarty tem um belo bebe de uns sete meses...

-Sim, eu ouvi falar sobre a felicidade do marido dela, Lorde Emmett McCarty, por ter tido um filho varão.

-Exatamente. Mas algo aconteceu com a família da baba de meu sobrinho, e ela teve de se demitir. – Bella fez uma pequena pausa antes de prosseguir para deixar-la digerir toda aquela informação – Então, Rosalie me pediu para indicar-la alguém de confiança, que pudesse cuidar por tempo integral de seu jovem filho.

-E a senhora está disposta a me recomendar? – Indaga Tanya parecendo não acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

-Não vejo motivos para não fazer-lo... Afinal, você é esforçada e se da bem com a maioria das pessoas. Acho que poderá dar conta de um garotinho que mal tem um ano.

-Oh, milady é uma mulher sem precedentes! Deve ter um coração enorme pra estar disposta a fazer tanto por mim após tudo o que fiz! – A garota parece não se conter mediante a tanta bondade, e cai de novo nas lagrimas.

-Faço isto por que você foi vitima de uma cruel armadilha. Mas tome cuidado da próxima vez. Sou piedosa, mas se souber que você esteve correndo atrás de meu marido de novo, juro pelos céus que não haverá lugar neste mundo em que você possa se esconder de minha fúria! – Tanya sentiu-se ruborizar automaticamente mediante a ameaça.

-Não se preocupe senhora, dou-lhe minha palavra de que se for possível, ficarei a metros de distancia de seu marido! Este sentimento platônico que venho alimentando por ele só vem trazendo desgraça para todos... Acho que já é dada a hora de passar por cima de tudo isto e tocar minha vida da melhor forma possível!

-Ótimo. Então trate de descer até a cozinha e acalmar o coração de todos que estão lá. Diga a sua família que você vai para Londres, para cuidar do meu sobrinho e comece a fazer os preparativos para a viagem. Quero que você parta amanhã mesmo, uma vez que Rosalie já ficara tempo o suficiente sem ajuda.

-Sim milady, farei isto o mais rápido possível! – Anunciou Tanya levantando-se com uma disposição inesperada e sendo imitada de perto por Bella.

-Mandarei que preparem uma de nossas carruagens para levar-la amanhã antes das oito. Agora vá e prepare-se!

-Obrigada milady! – E dando um beijo inusitado na bochecha de Bella, Tanya saiu da biblioteca praticamente correndo.

Aquilo fez a marquesa sentir algo maravilhoso em seu interior! Ela sempre acreditou quando o marido lhe dizia o quanto a amava, mas sempre que se lembrava daquele fatídico dia em que o flagrou aos beijos com Tanya, sentia o monstro da insegurança lhe fazendo revolta no estomago.

Mas agora, ela sabia que de fato, tudo não passara de um horrível mal entendido, e que provavelmente, tinha sido arquitetado pela irmã da moça, Irina. Foi ai que Bella lembrou-se de um odioso pingente em formato de "I" pendurado na pulseira que Eleazar havia encontrado outrora no curral de Cora!

Teria mesmo Irina sido capaz de deixar a porteira aberta para que a pobre égua prenha escapasse com o intuito de deixar-la mal com o marido? E afinal, o que ela poderia ganhar com tanta crueldade?

Não, aquilo tinha que ter uma explicação lógica. Ninguém tentava prejudicar outra pessoa por nada. E ela estava disposta a descobrir tudo por trás das atitudes da criada. Com a determinação de ir atrás de Irina e fazer-la confessar tudo o que fizera, Bella se pós de pé e caminhou até a porta.

Mas ela parou no meio do caminho, dando-se conta de que ainda tinha em mãos o velho livro sobre contos célticos que dera a Alice há anos atrás. Devido a isto, voltou a estante onde o tinha pego, e o depositou em seu devido lugar. Foi ai que sentiu uma mão gelada lhe segurando o pulso.

-Ola marquesa! – Disse uma Irina revolta ao seu lado.

O coração de Bella deu um salto no peito ao perceber que a criada deveria estar limpando a biblioteca e que provavelmente se escondeu por trás das estantes quando viu que a patroa e a irmã adentraram no recinto.

Pro grande azar da marquesa, Irina provavelmente tinha ouvido toda a conversa que ela tivera com Tanya, e agora, era hora de encarar o diabo!

* * *

><p><strong>No próximo cap, muita coisa vai rolar! ^^<strong>

**Os agradecimentos de hj vão para as fieis Mah 288 e Christye-Lupin rsrs**

**;***


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo XIV

-Solte-me Irina! Você esta me machucando! – Exigiu Bella enquanto tentava se desvencilhar do aperto exercido pela criada, mas não obteve sucesso algum. Automaticamente, a marquesa levou a mão livre ao ventre, na vã tentativa de proteger o bebe, pois sentia seu peito apertar mediante a ameaça que a sondava.

-Oras milady, não sabia que era capaz de fazer acusações tão graves a meu despeito para minha própria irmã! – A voz de Irina soava tão insana, que chegava a dar medo a qualquer um que a ouvisse, e fez com que Bella sentir arrepios em sua espinha.

-Então eu estava errada ao deduzir que fora você quem arquitetou aquele plano ardiloso para que eu flagrasse Tanya e meu marido aos beijos?

-Na verdade fui eu sim, mas não esperava que a senhora fosse capaz de me acusar sem ao menos ter provas concretas ao meu respeito. Afinal, não foi você quem se dizia injustiçada ao ter sido acusada de por fogo na biblioteca?

-Céus, não me diga que...

-Sim marquesa! Fui eu a responsável pelo incêndio, e se não fosse à tola da Tanya que vira as chamas, teria deixado que a casa toda queimasse... Mas a minha querida irmãzinha se quer notara que eu já estava na biblioteca quando ela entrou como louca no cômodo e começou a gritar para que trouxessem baldes de água.

-E também foi você que deixou a porta do curral aberta para que a égua prenha fugisse não foi? – Acusou Bella lembrando-se da maldita tornozeleira com o pingente em formato de "I", e finalmente compreendera que era "I" de Irina! Mas o sorriso sardônico da criada serviu apenas para comprovar sua tese.

-Milady é realmente muito esperta! Lorde Cullen deve ter mesmo muito orgulho de ter-la como esposa!

-Por deus... Jamais poderia imaginar que você tivesse um caráter tão podre a ponto de por fogo nesta casa e de sacrificar uma pobre égua prenha de forma tão vil! – Irina soltou uma gargalhada esquizofrênica que fez o coração de Bella bater cada vez mais forte.

-Como és ingênua milady! Mas se quer mesmo ouvir de meus próprios lábios, então admitirei que fui eu que cortei a carta de lorde Edward e entreguei a Tanya na esperança que a tola acreditasse que ele a amava. Fui eu quem pôs fogo na biblioteca e também fui eu quem deixou a porteira aberta, para que todos a culpassem pela morte daquele pobre animal!

-E por que fez algo tão cruel? Até onde eu saiba, nunca fiz nada para prejudicar-la ou até mesmo para fazer-la nutrir tais sentimentos por mim! – A jovem marquesa parecia confusa, e começava a sentir a mão formigar, mediante o aperto que a outra exercia sobre ela.

-Não me leve a mal, pois não tenho nada contra a sua pessoa milady. Mas fiz tudo isto, pelo simples fato da senhora ter casado-se com lorde Edward!

-Oras, não me digas que também estais apaixonada pelo meu marido! – Falou Bella enquanto revirava os olhos. Será possível que Edward era tão sedutor a ponto de todas as mulheres solteiras ficarem loucas por ele?

-De forma alguma marquesa. Jamais agradei-me de vosso marido, e garanto que em toda a minha vida, tive olhos para apenas e somente um homem: Laurent!

-Laurent? – Sua voz saiu com mais surpresa do que ela esperava – Você está se referindo a Laurent, primo de Edward?

-Exatamente! Foi ele quem me deu aquela tornozeleira de ouro que Eleazar encontrara no curral três dias depois da morte da égua! E por sorte, todos acharam que o "I" do pingente só poderia ser de "Isabella", deixando-me livre de qualquer suspeita.

-Oras, então as coisas começam finalmente a fazer sentido. Afinal, o único a lucrar caso meu marido não se cassasse comigo seria Laurent, pois herdaria toda a fortuna do Conde Carlisle!

-Vejo que a senhora é mesmo muito inteligente marquesa! Mas permita-me contar-la a minha triste historia... – Soltando finalmente o braço arroxeado de Bella, Irina se pôs a caminhar pela biblioteca com uma expressão ilegível no rosto – Conheci Lorde Laurent a mais de sete anos atrás, quando ele viera até Masen Park de visita com a família. Foi amor a primeira vista, tanto de minha parte quanto da dele. Mas infelizmente, Laurent não tinha dinheiro suficiente para que pudéssemos nos casar, e eu também não dispunha de um bom dote para ajudar nos preparativos. – Ela deu um suspiro teatral antes de prosseguir, o que deixava a cena ainda mais bizarra – Então, a única coisa que nos restava era esperar até que Lorde Carlisle morresse e deixasse toda a herança para meu querido Laurent, uma vez que as chances de Edward vir a se casar eram diminutas. Afinal, por que motivos um libertino convicto, que possuía uma grande fortuna e um titulo memorável se casaria só para ter em mãos a herança de seu pai?

-Mas seus planos falharam não é mesmo? – Concluiu Bella automaticamente, mas o ódio no olhar da criada respondia por si só a pergunta da marquesa.

-Exatamente minha cara! E tudo por que o mesquinho do seu marido não queria abrir mão de mais dinheiro. Sabe querida, no começo eu apenas queria afugentar-la daqui, pois se você não desse um herdeiro varão a lorde Edward, ainda poderia haver uma esperança para mim e para Laurent. – Ela fez outra pequena pausa para enfatizar o que dizia e de repente, lançou um olhar ameaçador na direção do ventre de Bella – Mas ai me vem você com este bastardinho na barriga!

-Não ouse falar assim de meu filho! – Grunhiu a marquesa com toda a autoridade! Podia agüentar qualquer tipo de desaforo, mas não toleraria que aquela louca falasse assim de seu bebe!

-Oh, perdoe-me milady! – Provocou a outra com um tom acentuado de ironia na voz – Sei muito bem que o filho que a senhora espera é de fato de Lorde Cullen, afinal, o casamento demorou pouco mais que uma semana para ser consumado, não é mesmo?

-Como sabe disto?

-Fiquei de olho em vocês. Sempre que os lençóis de suas camas eram lavados, eu os inspecionava, até o fatídico dia em que encontrei a maldita manchinha de sangue que comprovava que infelizmente o casamento passara a ser legitimo.

-Você só pode estar louca!

-Sim, acho que estou. Mas a culpa é sua, por que depois que meu amado Laurent soube que finalmente Edward teria um herdeiro, se desesperou e acabou afogando as magoas numa mesa de pôquer! – Irina não pôde deixar de derramar uma lagrima solitária que escorreu rapidamente por seu rosto pálido – E adivinha o que fizeram com ele quando descobriram que o pobre coitado não tinha dinheiro suficiente para pagar suas dividas de jogo?

-Não, o que fizeram?

-O deram uma surra tão grande, que agora ele está invalido em uma cama! E tudo isto é culpa de vocês!

-Eu, eu sinto muito... – Bella piscou varias vezes antes de poder prosseguir. Era hora de falar com calma e tentar amansar a fera – Mas não é nossa culpa! Se Laurent tivesse exposto seus sentimentos em relação a você, tenho certeza de que Edward poderia ter-lo ajudado e...

-E o que? Dar-nos alguma esmola para que pudéssemos nos casar? – Ela estava perdendo o pouco controle que lhe restava e isto fez a marquesa entrar em estado de alerta – Agora já é tarde pra isto minha cara Lady Cullen... E infelizmente, a única coisa que poderá aliviar minha dor e meu sofrimento, é vingança!

Bella nunca conhecera muitos loucos, mas sabia exatamente quando estava frente a frente com alguém cujo olhar parecia flutuar enquanto a fitava. Era hora de reagir se não quisesse que algo ruim ocorresse com ela e seu bebe.

Aproveitando-se de uma brecha que Irina criara entre ela e a porta, a marquesa se pôs a correr e saiu da biblioteca o mais rápido possível. Mas quando finalmente chegara a escada, sentiu seus cabelos sendo puxados de forma violenta para trás.

-Largue-me, ou juro por deus que gritarei tão alto que todos nesta casa virão ao meu socorro! – Estás palavra saíram com dificuldade de seus lábios, pois sua nuca começara a doer de forma descomunal.

-Duvido que possa se quer chiar quando seu pescoço estiver quebrado querida! A velha lei sempre aparece para punir seus infratores! Quem com ferro feri, com ferro será ferido... Edward me tirou quem eu mais amava, e agora, nada mais justo do que eu tirar dele o que ele mais ama!

Os acontecimentos que se sucederam foram rápidos demais para que Bella os compreendessem. Sentindo que Irina a empurrava, ela perdera o equilíbrio e de forma instintiva, agarrou-se ao que estava a seu alcance, que fora respectivamente o corrimão das escadas e o pulso da jovem Denali.

Mesmo assim, isto não impediu que a marquesa caísse e batesse as costas de forma bruta contra os primeiros degraus da escada. Logo em seguida, não pôde deixar de ouvir um estrondo bem a seu lado, e constatou ao abrir os olhos, que ao ter-se segurado em Irina, acabara por fazer-la perder o equilíbrio também.

O mais chocante foi ver a criada rolando logo em seguida escada abaixo, ficando com o corpo inerte quando finalmente atingira o último patamar do hall de entrada. Mas estas informações não foram processadas por Bella, por que a dor que ela sentia nas costas era tão grande, que faltava ar em seus pulmões para que pudesse gritar por ajuda.

A única coisa que podia fazer, era rezar para que alguém tivesse ouvido a queda de Irina e viesse ver o que acontecera. E foi exatamente o que ocorreu, pois em poucos segundos, surgiram no pé da escada Carmem, Tanya, Kate e Sue.

-Oh meu santo deus, Irina! – Gritou a pobre cozinheira de forma desesperada ao ver o corpo da irmã mais jovem estendido no chão.

-Ela caiu da escada? – Questionou Leah que acabara de chegar para ver o porquê de tantos gritos de lamentos da parte do Clã Denali. Mas nenhuma das cinco mulheres notaram a marquesa se remoendo de dor, pois só tinham olhos para o corpo de Irina. Bella já estava desistindo de tentar falar, quando finalmente viu a porta da frente sendo aberta e seu marido entrando por esta carregando duas grandes valises.

-Diabos, o que aconteceu aqui? – Praguejou ele ao ver o grupo de mulheres chorando e arregalando os olhos em sinal de surpresa – Irina caiu da escada?

-Creio que sim milorde... – Respondeu Sue ao pegar as malas dele e as colocar em um canto do Hall. Rapidamente o marquês se abaixou ao lado da criada e lhe pegou o pulso, constatando que a queda fora fatal, e em sinal de respeito, tirou o chapéu para fazer o sinal da cruz. Logo depois, de forma intuitiva, olhou para o topo da escada, e quase sentiu seu coração parar quando viu sua esposa estendida no topo desta.

-Bella! – Gritou Edward enquanto subia os degraus de dois em dois até chegar perto dela e lhe apoiar a cabeça nos braços – O que houve?

-Eu... – A marquesa tentou falar, mas sua voz saiu tão baixa que apenas ele poderia ter-la ouvido – Cai...

-Santo deus, não fale mais nada! Vou levar-la para a nossa cama agora mesmo! – Mas quando a segurou nos braços notou que a saia de seu vestido estava encharcada. Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa, e com certeza, ela não estava pronta para tal! – Alguém vem aqui, rápido! A bolsa estourou!

Para sua sorte, Sue e Leah logo se puseram a subir as escadas, enquanto que a família Denali continuava reunida em torno do corpo inerte de Irina. Com passos largos, Edward se dirigiu ao quarto, e delicadamente depositou a esposa na cama.

-Calma querida, vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo! – Afirmou ele enquanto a acariciava na face.

-Ed... Edward... O bebe não está pronto... – A voz e Bella nada mais era que um sussurro, mas ele compreendeu o que ela queria dizer com aquilo! A criança ainda não estava pronta para nascer, pois a gestação contava apenas com oito meses.

-Eu sei, eu sei querida... Mas acho que ele não está muito disposto a esperar não é?

-Oras, o que ainda faz aqui milorde? – Perguntou Sue enquanto começava a despir Bella – Homens não foram feitos para assistir a um parto, principalmente se o parto em questão for o da própria esposa!

-Não vou sair daqui... – Proferiu ele determinado.

-Ótimo, então faça algo de útil, vá até o estábulo e mande alguém ir buscar o médico no povoado! – Como ele não se moveu se quer um centímetro, ela praticamente gritou – Vá logo homem de deus! Leah e eu não podemos cuidar disto sozinhas!

Dando um terno beijo na testa de Bella e a prometendo que estaria de volta o mais rápido possível, Edward saiu do quarto correndo e desceu as escadas, mas deteve-se ao chegar ao hall de entrada, onde as mulheres da família Denali ainda choravam pela morte de Irina, juntamente com Eleazar, que chegara há pouco.

Sabendo que também teria de tomar uma providencia em relação a isto, o marquês saiu da mansão e fora até os estábulos, onde encontrou um peão qualquer. Com ordens precisas, mandou que este pegasse o cavalo mais veloz e fosse buscar o médico no povoado e um coveiro para providenciar o enterro de Irina.

Quando por fim voltou para seu quarto, encontrou a esposa usando uma singela camisola de algodão branca, e num estado de consciência mais alerta do que a minutos antes, de forma que já conseguia proferir frases completas sem arfar.

-Como ela está? – Perguntou a Sue que dava ordens para Leah colocar água no fogo e trazer lençóis limpas.

-Acho que ainda levará algumas horas para o bebe nascer milorde... Afinal, o parto será prematuro...

-Sim, entendo! – E voltando-se para a esposa, não pôde evitar de perguntar enquanto se punha a seu lado na cama – O que houve a final querida? Por que estava estendida na escada quando a encontrei?

-Irina... – Ela respondia enquanto apertava a mão do marido em meio a uma contração – Ela me empurrou, mas eu me segurei... E por sorte... Não rolei escada a baixo.

-Mas por que ela fez isto? – Gritou Sue surpresa.

-Por que... Eu descobri que ela armara contra Tanya, para que a irmã pensasse que Edward a amava e eu a pegasse aos beijos com... Com meu marido! Ela também... Pôs fogo na biblioteca naquele dia do incêndio e depois disto deixou a porteira aberta para que... Para que a égua fugisse e todos pusessem a culpa em mim. Aquela tornozeleira com um pingente em formato de "I" que Eleazar achou no curral... Era dela!

-E por que diabos Irina fez tantas barbaridades contra você? – Indagou Edward com um tom de espanto na voz.

-Por que ela... Ela amava seu primo, Laurent. E queria que sua herança fosse pra ele... Para que os dois pudessem se casar e... Mas ai eu fiquei grávida... – Ela teve de parar para gritar mediante a mais uma contração.

-Desgraçada! – Grunhiu Edward, mas logo o ódio que o apossava deu lugar a preocupação mediante a expressão de dor que tomava conta do rosto de Bella – Tudo bem querida, eu estou aqui sim?

E ele manteve sua palavra, ficando ao lado da esposa e segurando sua mão a cada contração que ela sentia. Quando as dores começaram a vir com uma freqüência e intensidade maior, o médico finalmente chegara, e tomara o controle da situação.

Pela décima vez tentaram tirar Edward do lado da marquesa, mas ele fora determinado e não se levantou se quer um segundo. Era terrível ver a esposa sofrendo daquele jeito, sabendo que não poderia fazer nada para ajudar-la. Por isto, o mínimo que podia fazer, era manter-se ao seu lado e lhe dar todo o apoio do mundo.

- Não empurre ainda – Ordenou o médico compenetrado observando a dilatação que se encontrava.

- Queria acabar logo com isso – Arfou ela deitando a cabeça no travesseiro preparando-se para a aguardada onda de dor. Seu bebe ainda deveria ser muito pequeno, mas com certeza era grande o bastante para fazê-la gritar de novo quando a contração veio mais forte.

-Agüente firme meu amor... – Disse Edward enquanto beijava a testa suada da esposa – Já está acabando, não é doutor?

-Sim, de fato já posso ver a cabeça... Preciso que a senhora faça força quando eu mandar que faça está bem? – Ela apenas anuiu com a cabeça, mas não tinha certeza de que teria energia o suficiente para empurrar – Agora milady... Faça força agora!

E com um grunhido descomunal, Bella empurrou até não agüentar mais e cair mole em meio aos travesseiros. Mas seus esforços foram recompensados, pois logo ela pôde ouvir o choro forte de seu filho!

-É um menino! – Anunciou o médico com o pequeno pacote em mãos.

-Pouco me importa o sexo. – Respondeu Edward com tanta emoção que mal parecia ver outra coisa que não fosse o filho. Rapidamente, tomou o pequeno pacote dos braços do médico e o levou para junto da esposa – O que quero saber é se ele é saudável!

-Oh sim, ele é perfeito!

-Ouviu querida? Nosso filho é perfeito! – Repetiu o pai coruja enquanto dava um afetuoso beijo nos lábios da marquesa e lhe passava a criança que naquela altura do campeonato parara de chorar.

-Sim, e é lindo como o pai! – Disse Bella com lagrimas nos olhos – Não é mesmo pequeno Ed?

-Como disse querida?

-Oh, eu pensei em chamar-lo de Edward Junior...

-Ah não! De forma alguma. Quero que ele chame-se Sebastian. – Protestou o marquês com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

-Você poderá colocar este nome no nosso próximo filho, mas este é o varão, e acho que nada é mais justo do que chamar-lo de Edward, assim como o pai!

-Então, tenho o prazer de apresentar ao mundo Edward Sebastian Cullen, futuro marquês de Masen! – E com aquelas palavras, Bella notou nos belos olhos verdes do marido, um brilho especial, que a fez sentir o coração acelerar. E assim, teve certeza de que sempre que olhasse para Edward sentiria aquele calor maravilhoso no peito.

-Eu te amo querido... – Ela disse enquanto o beijava levemente nos lábios e o via sorrir de felicidade.

-E eu te amo mais ainda, minha vida! Por que você me deu as duas coisas mais valiosas deste mundo: O seu coração e o nosso filho!

* * *

><p><strong>Chegando ao fim de nossa fic ^^<strong>

**Obrigada pelas reviews Lea, Christye-Lupin e Chuva Fina...**

**Amanhã posto o Epilogo, em meio a muitas lagrimas :'(**

**;***


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo XV – Epílogo

A casa estava movimentada como Bella jamais sonhara que ficaria um dia. Na cozinha, a atividade era tão intensa, que ficava quase impossível trafegar livremente no cômodo, e graças a um decreto de Carmem, apenas a família Denali, que ainda estava de luto, e a garota Leah poderiam ficar lá para ajudar-la com os preparativos para a chegada das tão esperadas visitas.

Sue parecia que surtaria a qualquer momento, dando ordens a todos para que lavasse ali e limparem aqui. Era engraçado ver como a velha Clearwater parecia um general em meio ao campo de batalhas, tentando por um pouco de ordem naquela enorme casa.

No estábulo a atividade não poderia ser maior. Eleazar e alguns peões pareciam cansados de tanto receberem cavalos e carruagens. A demanda de animais era tão grande, que até mesmo o jovem Seth fora chamado para ajudar.

Mas o pior de tudo, era que, mesmo tendo enumeras coisas para se fazer, ninguém deixava Bella se quer ajudar na faxina ou até mesmo limpar um misero garfo! Ela já estava cansada de passar os três últimos meses de resguardo deitada na cama de cara pra cima. Claro que a coisa seria bem mais enfadonha se ela não contasse com o pequeno Ed que lhe exigia extremo cuidado durante o dia, e dormia feito um anjinho durante a noite, quando o seu lugar era ocupado por Edward e suas mãos sedentas pelo corpo da esposa.

Mas naquela manhã, Bella queria ajudar com os preparativos para a recepção de seus familiares, ao invés de ficar se emperiquitando como uma dondoca. O vestido coral que usava, fora obviamente um presente do marido, que sempre alegava que a esposa ficava estupidamente tentadora quando usava aquela cor. Mas Bella não se importaria se fosse obrigada a usar trapos ao invés de seda pura, pois estava muito ansiosa com a chegada de sua família.

-Oh, mamãe! Que surpresa agradável... – Grita a marquesa surpresa ao abrir a porta e dar de cara com Lady Esme – Não acreditava que a senhora viria!

-E pede a oportunidade de conhecer meu mais novo netinho? – Pergunta à senhora Swan enquanto da um terno abraço na filha e um estralado beijinho na testa de Ed que estava nos braços da mãe – Por deus Bella, acredite ou não eu ainda tenho um coração batendo neste velho peito!

-Oh, claro... – Diz a marquesa ficando corada pela indelicadeza – Mas é que eu pensei que a senhora ia passar mais alguns dias em Londres...

-Sim, eu sei que você não esperava que eu largasse tudo na corte e viesse parar em Derbyshire. Estou ciente de que não fui à melhor das mães com você minha querida, mas acredite, estou muito orgulhosa pela borboleta linda e formosa que saiu daquele terrível casulo em que seu pai havia lhe enfiado! – A velha senhora tinha lagrimas nos olhos ao proferi tais palavras o que fez Bella sentir um caloroso aperto no peito.

-Oras, não fale sandices mamãe!

-Mas é verdade minha filha! Posso assegurar-la com todo o coração que a maternidade lhe fez muito bem... E veja só este anjinho! – Disse a vovó coruja enquanto alisava os cachinhos ruivos de Ed – Ele herdou os seus cabelos!

-Sim, mas os olhos são verdes como os do pai! Agora trate de entrar logo, pois ainda tem muita coisa que esta borboleta fez e a senhora não viu! Sem falar que a Condessa Esme está no salão principal com seu marido e eu tenho que fazer sala aos meus sogros.

Rapidamente, Lady Renée entrou na velha mansão Cullen ao lado da filha. Mas infelizmente, Bella não pôde se afastar muito da porta, pois assim que a fechou, novas batidas foram ouvidas, fazendo com que a marquesa tornasse a abrir-la.

-Oh meu deus Bella! – Exclamou Alice dando um grande salto e abraçando a amiga tomando cuidado para não sufocar o pequeno Ed – Você esta linda!

-Não seja exagerada Lady Whitlock – Brincou enquanto se afastava de Alice para analisar-la e constatar a bela barriginha de grávida que ela trazia consigo – Vejo que o casamento vem fazendo muito bem a você!

-E a mim também... – Anunciou Jasper que estava bem atrás da esposa, e que segurou o ventre de Alice com todo o orgulho do mundo – Não é mesmo meu amor?

-Pode ter certeza, mas acho a paternidade o fará um bem maior ainda! – E com um leve beijinho nos lábios do marido, Alice voltou à atenção a pequena criança nos braços da marquesa – Santo deus, este é o meu sobrinho?

-E que outra criança teria o mesmo sorriso conquistador de Edward se não o nosso filho? – Indagou Bella enquanto a senhora Whitlock apertava delicadamente as bochechinhas rosadas do sobrinho.

-Mas que lindinho você é pequeno Edward! Quem sabe quando você virar um belo rapaz não acaba casando com a minha Mary?

-Mary? – Repetiu Bella confusa olhando de Alice para Jasper – Como ela já pode saber que vai ser uma menina?

-É o que todos vêm me perguntando nos últimos cinco meses! – Confessou Lorde Whitlock com um grande sorriso – Mas sinceramente, eu adoraria ter uma menininha tão encantadora quanto à mãe...

-Pois não se preocupe querido, sei muito bem que estou carregando uma pequena Mary em meu ventre. E não me olho com esta cara Bella... Você sabe muito bem que eu tenho um sexto sentido para adivinhar as coisas! – A marquesa não pôde deixar de dar uma gargalhada ao ouvir aquilo.

-Sim, claro. Mas acho melhor vocês entrarem. Edward esta no salão principal com Lady Esme e Lorde Carlisle e pediu que vocês fossem para lá assim que chegassem!

Mas antes mesmo que Bella fechasse a porta e fosse atrás do cunhado e da cunhada, avistou a carruagem de Rosalie e Emmett parando logo a diante. Ela não pôde deixar de soltar um gritinho animado quando finalmente abraçou a irmã mais velha.

-Rose... Que saudades! Não entendo como conseguirmos ficar tanto tempo sem nos falarmos pessoalmente!

-Sim, acho que já faz uma eternidade que não nos vermos! – Fala a loira estonteante enquanto se afasta da irmã caçula para fitar o pequeno bebe de olhos verdes e covinhas encantadoras que Bella tinha nos braços – E este campeão aqui é o nosso grande Ed!

-Sim, e não sabe o trabalho enorme que deu para trazer-lo ao mundo! – Falou a marquesa todo orgulhosa.

-Claro, mas posso apostar que você e Edward se divertiram bastante na hora de fazer-lo... – Disse Lorde McCarty com um sorriso maroto no rosto, o que a fez corar instantaneamente.

-Emmett! Não fale estas coisas na frente de Bella. Ela não esta acostumada a ouvir isto!

-Tudo bem Rose... – Tenta apaziguar a marquesa extremamente envergonhada, mas antes que ela pudesse continuar, viu que Lorde McCarty tinha um garotinho enorme em seus braços – Pelos céus, não me digam que esta criança grandalhona é o meu sobrinho?

-O próprio! – Confirma Rose com um olhar de admiração para o marido e o filho – Henry puxou ao Emmett... Vai ser tão grandalhão quanto o papai não é meu amorzinho? – E fazendo um biquinho mimoso com os lábios, Henry da uma deliciosa gargalhada para a mamãe coruja.

-E como Tanya esta se saindo?

-Oh, maravilhosamente bem! Nunca achei que encontraria uma babá tão dedicada como ela.

-Fico feliz por ouvir isto. Mas agora acho melhor entramos, já chegaram todos e não é bom deixar os convidados esperando não é mesmo?

E fazendo um gesto com a cabeça, a marquesa guiou o casal McCarty até o salão principal que já estava lotado. Assim que viu a esposa e o filho, Edward deixou a conversa que vinha tendo com o pai, e foi ter ao lado de Bella, a dando um caloroso beijo nos lábios antes de pegar o agitado Ed para ninar-lo nos braços.

-Veja só como o nosso garotão está! – Diz ele ficando impressionado quando o filho segura seu dedo com a pequena mãozinha – Acho que ele será bem forte não?

-Ora ora, Lorde Cullen, não sabia que você seria um pai tão babão!

-Sempre gosto de surpreender-la minha cara... Assim como fiz noite passada! – Disse ele com um sorriso libertino ao ver a esposa corar.

-Sim, mas teremos de nos conter por hoje, afinal, temos companhia...

-Oh, mas amanhã a terei só pra mim! E já até tenho alguns planos... Pensei seriamente em convidar o meu bom e velho amigo Sebastian para começar o dia com uma longa cavalgada até as águas termais, claro que ele terá de usar aquela calça azul clara... Sabe muito bem o quanto fica tentadora naquela peça mais justa!

-Edward! – Grunhiu a esposa enquanto lhe dava um leve tapinha no braço, tomando cuidado para não acertar o pequeno Ed que já estava ficando sonolento – Pare de falar essas coisa, podem nos ouvir. E alem disto, quem ficará com o bebê enquanto estivermos cavalgando?

-Sem problemas! Tenho certeza de que Sue adorará cuidar de nosso campeão por algumas horas, enquanto nós dois providenciamos uma bela irmãzinha para ele!

-Nem fale isto! Quero esperar pelo menos uns dois anos pra ter que passar por tudo isto de novo!

-Se é o que quer, então teremos de nos contentar com praticar bastante!

-Sim, papai sempre disse que a prática leva a perfeição!

-É por isto que sempre digo que Lorde Swan foi um verdadeiro sábio... E é por isto que não me surpreendo com o fato dele ter tido uma filha tão esperta! – E dando outro caloroso beijo na esposa, não pôde deixar de sentir o forte desejo de passar o resto da vida em seus braços.

-Será que os dois pombinhos poderiam dizer o que tanto conversam? – Perguntou Lady Esme, que conversava com Lady Renée perto deles.

-Claro mamãe, eu apenas estava dizendo a minha querida esposa o quanto a amo!

-E eu estava dizendo ao meu amado marido, o quanto sou feliz, por que todos vêem o que pareço ser, mas apenas ele sabe quem realmente sou!

E com outro beijo, eles selaram aquele amor, um amor que jamais seria sinônimo de privação, mas sim, de liberdade! E juntos o viveriam por toda uma vida!

FIM

* * *

><p><strong>É galera... (in)felizmente a fic acabou!<strong>

**E eu gostaria de dedicar-la a todos os leitores que deixaram Reviews: Christye-Lupin, brunamarcondes, Mah 288, HiNessie, Yuki S. Cullen, Chuva Fina, Yasmin Souza, Lea, Rasa e EllieJ...**

**E claro, a todos os que leram esta história e a adoraram, assim como eu adorei escrever-la!**

**Tenho planos para novas fics, tanto de twilight quanto de Inuyasha. Mas só vou postar-las quando já estiverem concluídas (creio que em fevereiro) ^^**

**Então, até mais, e espero que tenham gostado...**

**;***


End file.
